¡Encantador Maid Yao!
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: Gakuen!AU. Yao tiene un trabajo que le gustaría guardar en secreto a todo el mundo. Por desgracia, pronto, su trabajo no será un secreto y habrá una persona en particular que se encontrará muy emocionada por ello...Rochu. ¡TRADUCCIÓN!
1. Capítulo 1

**TRADUCCIÓN: Me encantó este fic y decidí traducirlo. Los derechos son todos para su respectiva autora con su permiso. Se trata de un Rochu, aunque aparecen muchos más personajes. No suelo leer muchos fics de estos dos, pero este en particular a sido tan entretenido y gracioso que no pude evitar en compartirlo con todos ustedes. Espero les guste y comenten su opinión.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**¡Encantador Maid Yao!**

**Capitulo 1**

Alfred caminaba por la calle, una hamburguesa en una mano y un batido en la otra.

Hoy era un día bastante normal. Era una bonita tarde de Jueves y como de costumbre, después de la escuela, compró una hamburguesa y un batido que le ayudara a relajarse de aquel horrible día sin fin en su institución. Aquello era para él, la mejor manera de prepararse para la tortuosa mañana del día siguiente, ya que para Alfred, todos los días eran una tortura cuando se hablaba de la escuela.

Sin embargo, hoy había sido un poco diferente de lo usual...

Cuando Alfred caminaba delante de un café determinado, se dio cuenta de alguien un tanto familiar.

Dejó de caminar y miró a la persona durante cierto tiempo. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataba, efectivamente, de alguien a quien conocía...

"¡OMG!" gritó al darse cuenta, escupiendo un poco de su batido.

¿Podría esta persona ser uno de sus compañeros de clase? Bueno, si no lo era, se parecía mucho a él. Sin embargo, llevaba un vestido de criada o servicio francés puesto. Esto era algo que de alguna manera no tenía sentido para Alfred.

"¿Yao?" Él gritó a la persona en cuestión. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el individuo se girara para mirarlo.

Ahora, Alfred tenía la confirmación completa, aquel _**era **_su compañero Wang Yao, y él llevaba, sin duda, un vestido de criada francés.

Hubo varios minutos de (incómodo) silencio; los dos estuvieron callados durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Alfred estaba tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo y, mientras tanto, Yao no se movía, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza y estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de evitar aquella situación.

"Ja, Ja, ¡Amigo! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo de esa manera?" El norteamericano dijo riéndose del otro, lo que no ayudó a la vergüenza de Yao.

"¡No sé quien eres, desconocido!" Yao respondió rápidamente con la esperanza de que con esa mentira consiguiera escapar de esta situación incómoda y embarazosa.

"¡Amigo, yo no soy tonto, sé que eres tú! ¡Si no fueras tú, no te habrías dado la vuelta cuando te llamé por tu nombre!"

_¡Maldita sea! _¿Por qué Alfred tenía que usar su poca lógica cuando no era el momento?

"¡Aiyaa!" Yao se quejó, ocultando su rostro de color rojo entre sus manos.

El chino tenía la sensación de que iba a ser el final de su vida. Ahora Alfred se lo diría a toda la escuela, a sus amigos, ¿y quién sabe? Tal vez toda la ciudad sabría pronto que el trabajaba en una cafetería y que debía usar un traje de chica.

"¿En serio trabajas aquí? ¿Desde cuándo? Espero que te paguen el doble por usar un vestido. ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!" Al parecer, su compañero americano pensaba que aquel era un tema muy divertido, ya que no paraba de reírse como un idiota.

"¡Escucha! ¡Tienes que mantener este secreto a todos, aru!" Le ordenó Yao, con el tono más severo. El chino sostuvo su corbata de uniforme escolar, con la esperanza de que Alfred se diera cuenta de que hablaba realmente en serio... y quizá con un poco de suerte, sería capaz de estrangular al americano. Alfred no podía hablar si estaba muerto, ¿no?

"¿Q-Qué?" Preguntó el rubio, asombrado tras la mención de la palabra "secreto". ¡Nunca fue bueno para guardar secretos! **¡Nunca!**

"¿P-Por qué iba a mantenerlo en secreto? ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡No hay nada que ocultar! No es malo trabajar en el travestismo como empleada doméstica en un café. ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!" Señaló nervioso, totalmente ansioso por contarlo.

"¡Aiyaa! Si abres tu maldita boca, te juro, será la última vez que seas capaz de hablar, aru!" El chino le advirtió. Obviamente, esto solo hizo que Alfred estuviera aun más ansioso, en lugar de convencerle. Al ver que Alfred seguía igual de tranquilo tras sus amenazadas, Yao tuvo que admitir que eligió el camino equivocado para convencer a su compañero de clase alta.

"¡M-Mira, si mantienes el secreto a los demás te ofreceré este pastel de queso, aru!" Dijo Yao, finalmente, con calma. Él tomó una porción de pastel de queso, que en realidad era un pedido de otro cliente, y se lo ofreció al estadounidense.

"¡Oh, pastel!" Alfred sonó como un niño. "¡Te prometo que mantendré el secreto!" Dijo felizmente tras tomar la tarta de queso.

Yao solo _**esperaba **_que el estadounidense hablara en serio.

**OoOoOoOo**

"¡Hola, chicos! ¡No sabéis lo que ha pasado! ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!" El estadounidense les gritó feliz, mostrando la tarta que recientemente obtuvo.

En la sala de estudio, los otros tres estudiantes, ni siquiera movieron sus ojos de la pantalla de su ordenador, una increíble forma de demostrar que no les importaba un bledo de lo que a Alfred le hubiera pasado.

"Estaba caminando por la calle, cuando de repente me encontré un café. ¡Y obtuve un pastel de queso gratis!" El otro continuó con orgullo, olvidando el hecho de que a nadie parecía importarle.

"Y como no soy egoísta...¡Estoy dispuesto a compartir mi pastel con ustedes! Cada uno puede tomar un pequeño, pequeñito pedazo...¡A excepción del comunista!" Exclamó señalando con su dedo al ruso alto y rubio.

"¡No tendrás nada, porque siempre me insultas!" Añadió Alfred.

"¿Crees que me importa tu estúpida tarta?" Respondió Iván con un tono normal, ni siquiera molestándose en mirar al otro. No es como si fuera a dejar de insultar a Alfred solo por un pedazo de tarta, el estadounidense también lo insultaba más de una vez.

"Alfred, ¿quién en el mundo te iba a dar una tarta gratis? ¡¿No crees que sospechoso, idiota?" Comentó el británico. Arthur no podía creer lo descuidado que podía ser el norteamericano algunas veces. ¡¿Quién sabe lo que podría tener el pastel?

"¡No, no te preocupes, la persona que me ha dado la tarta no es para nada sospechosa! Ja, Ja, Ja..." Respondió Alfred tratando de encontrar un cuchillo en la habitación para cortar el pastel. Por alguna razón, él no podía darse cuenta de que se encontraban en una sala de estudio y no en una cocina.

"¿Quién te la ha dado?" Preguntó el francés con curiosidad, no recordaba haber visto un café por allí. Se preguntaba si habría chicas guapas trabajando allí.

"Yao." Contestó el americano claramente inconsciente, aun tratando de encontrar el cuchillo.

"¿Yao?" Exclamaron los tres rubios con sorpresa. Incluso Iván, que no se encontraba escuchando, detuvo por completo lo que estaba haciendo para observar al otro. No esperaba aquella respuesta.

"¿Te refieres a Yao? ¿El mismo Wang Yao?" Preguntó Francis.

"Sí, él está trabajando en el café. ¿Y a que no imagináis qué? ¡Él está trabajando allí como camarera, pero con vestido de sirvienta y todo! ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡Es tan divertido!" Reconoció el estadounidense, olvidando por completo de que debía mantenerlo en secreto.

Por primera vez en su vida, Iván estaba completamente interesado en lo que Alfred estaba diciendo. Así que Yao, su gran amor platónico, no solo estaba trabajando en un café, sino que también llevaba un traje de sirviente...¡Aquello era algo que _**necesitaba **_ver! Solo imaginar a su enamorado usando aquella ropa hacía que su cerebro se fundiera por completo.

"De todos modos, me dio este pastel, para que en cambio yo le prometiera mantener el secreto..."

¡Y ahí fue cuando el estadounidense se dio cuenta de que aquello ya no era secreto!

_¡Oh, mierda!_

"P-Pero, nadie hablará de esto, ¿verdad? Es como si fuera nuestro secreto, ¿no?" Alfred preguntó con timidez, con la esperanza de que ni Francis ni Arthur hablaran sobre el tema.

"Querido, por supuesto. Pero dime Al, ¿dónde se encuentra este café del que hablas?" Preguntó el francés. Parecía interesante y Francis tenía realmente curiosidad por ver lo que Alfred acababa de mencionar.

"Oh, está a la derecha de la calle, cerca del McDonalds."

"Ya veo~. Me pasaré por allí pronto." El rubio francés se prometió a sí mismo, con una sonrisa pervertida.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por completo cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, haciendo un ruido tremendo. La única cosa que vieron, sin embargo, fue a un ruso salir a toda prisa del cuarto.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Muy pocas veces un fic Rochu comienza con Estados Unidos XDD**

**Me gustaría saber sus opiniones primero antes de continuar traduciendo. El primer fic que traducí lo hice subiendo los capítulos al vuelo y me sorprendí al ver que nadie lo estaba leyendo, ni dejando opiniones. Los nueve comentarios que tengo en él son de una única persona y que es mi mejor amiga, lo que decepciona un poquito. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debo seguir? Aviso que el fic, a partir de este capítulo es realmente divertido XDDD Gracias ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Muchas gracias a las pocas personas que han dejado mensaje! ¡Spasiba por sus reviews! ^^ Les contestaré:**

**-jdkshf: Me alegra que por fin alguien consiguiera traducir el fic por ti. XDD Yo no tenía pensado traducirlo, pero me gusta demasiado.**

**-darkmoon: Solo avisar de que la trama no será igual a la del Anime que nombras. La autora se basó en ese Anime, pero no es el Anime hecho Hetalia. Solo se basó respecto a lo de la maid, la trama es completamente distinta, según tengo entendido. Luego, no puedo decir sobre cosas futuras que pasen en el fic, pero sí te digo que no hay nada de complejos de Uke o Seme en este fic. Lo que lo hace mucho más divertida y NORMAL a esta pareja. Sip, a mi tampoco me gustan esos complejos. Respecto a lo demás, no puedo decirte más ^^ Tendrás que leer el fic.**

**-NekooGirl: A ti te respondo siempre ¬¬ Un poquito de por favor. Me alegra que te gustara ^^**

**Seguid dejando vuestras opiniones, por favor. Para saber que os parece y si debo continuarlo o no. Muchas gracias n-n.**

**¡CONTINUEMOS! :D**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 2**

Iván estaba corriendo por las calles. ¿Hacia dónde? No lo sabía exactamente. Estaba tratando de buscar un McDonalds con el fín de encontrar aquella cafetería. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ese McDonalds, ya que nunca había estado allí.

Por lo general, la comida rápida no era tan difícil de encontrar, porque siempre tenía un enorme letrero de llamativos colores amarillos cerca de él. Pero por alguna razón desafortunada, Iván todavía no encontraba ni el McDonalds, ni la cafetería, y ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que se encontraba caminando por el lugar.

Finalmente, decidió que la idea más brillante era la de pedirle la dirección a algún transeúnte. Después de todo, cada segundo desperdiciado solo hacía que Iván tuviera más ganas de ver a Yao en su vestido y apenas podía esperar más.

"Disculpe, ¿ha visto un café donde una persona seductora, con un vestido de criada francés, trabaje allí,da?" Le preguntó Iván a la primera persona que vio, olvidando que en realidad era una persona ambulante.

"Hum..." El individuo sin hogar se quedó mirando a Iván.

Mientras, Iván estaba esperando pacientemente (por no decir "muy") a que el hombre respondiera su pregunta, la otra persona en realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa.

"¡Parece como si tuvieras mucho dinero, chico!" Comentó el señor, pensando en engañar al estudiante.

"Le hice una pregunta. ¿Va a contestarme?" Preguntó cortésmente Iván, estaba comenzando a ponerse _realmente _impaciente.

No tenía tiempo o interés de iniciar una conversación con la persona; Iván solo quería encontrar el café y ver por fin a Yao. ¿Se encontraba en medio de una emergencia y, sin embargo, este hombre tenía el descaro de hacerle perder su tiempo?

"Ja, ja. Mira, si me da algo de dinero, tal vez te ayude a encontrar el lugar que estás buscando, chico." Continuó el señor, divertido con el comportamiento del más joven. Poco sabía él, que acababa de hacer la peor acción de su vida.

"KolKolKolKolKolKol~..Será mejor que me contestes de forma gratuita antes de que te golpee con este tubo y tengas que pagar tú para que vuelvan a fijar tus huesos, ¿da~?" Respondió el ruso en un tono oscuro, sacando su gran grifo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el hombre sin hogar lamentara haber pensado si quiera en esos planes, apresurándose en señalar con su dedo el otro lado de la calle donde se encontraba el café. Al ver que Iván se mostró satisfecho con su respuesta, el señor rápidamente se escapó lejos de la gran altura del ruso.

Iván no podía importarle menos que el otro se escapara o no, simplemente era feliz de saber finalmente su respuesta.

Alegremente corrió hacia la cafetería y entró con la esperanza de que se encontrara en el lugar correcto.

El café era muy acogedor y...¿adorable?

Había montones de adornos lindos de color rosa casi por todas partes, Iván casi podría decir que aquello era un lugar para chicas jóvenes que vienen de vez en cuando...Pero si era cierto que allí trabajaba Yao con un traje de sirvienta puesto, valdría la pena. De hecho, su corazón casi perdía el ritmo de lo emocionado que estaba.

Como no había nadie más en el café, el rubio decidió sentarse en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

Iván tomó aquel tiempo para mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, había muchas cosas de chicas...

¿Por qué Yao trabajaría en un lugar así?

Sabía que el chino sentía debilidad por las cosas lindas, como Kitty-chan u otros personajes adorables, pero aquello era una gran exageración por decirlo de alguna manera. Iván estaba realmente preguntándose si aquel era el café correcto.

Por lo tanto, el ruso decidió quedarse allí y esperar durante cinco minutos. Si no encontraba a Yao durante aquellos minutos, iba a salir de aquel lugar, jamás volvería a hablar de aquel sitio en su vida y volver a buscar desesperadamente la cafetería correcta.

Desgraciadamente, después de 30 segundos, Iván ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza, ya que el primer camarero que vio no se parecía ni de cerca a Yao. Estaba pensando en salir rápidamente de aquel sitio...pero, tan pronto como se levantó para irse, sus ojos vieron al fin y con fabulosa impaciencia lo que quería ver. Al otro lado de la cafetería, cerca de la cocina, se encontraba Yao con un vestido negro de criada francesa, para la deleite de Iván.

¡Por fin, había algo que ver _**muy **_lindo y bonito para sus ojos!

El chino se encontraba demasiado preocupado por la limpieza y preparaba una de las mesas sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Iván o de que alguien se encontraba allí.

Por lo tanto, Iván rápidamente decidió sentarse en la mesa, sin apartar sus ojos de Yao, aprovechando la oportunidad para admirar por completo a su enamorado usando aquel magnífico vestido de gala. Se encontraba totalmente feliz y sorprendido de ver algo tan precioso, por no mencionar que era la primera vez que veía a Yao con el pelo suelto.

Además, se dio cuenta de que la vestimenta de Yao era bastante corta... Iván esperaba ver a Yao usando el vestido, pero no sabía que el traje de sirvienta le haría ver tanto sus piernas...

Ahora, Iván tenía la sensación de que tendría que volver con más frecuencia~.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Parece que en este capítulo no hay nada importante o demasiado divertido, pero en el siguiente será muchiiisimo mejor. XDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Iván a encontrado la cafetería donde trabaja Yao y en el próximo capítulo es donde comienza TOODO lo divertido de la trama. XDD ¡Subiré pronto el capítulo tres, quizás esta noche o mañana! ¡Según sus opiniones! ^^ ¡Spasiba!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**La Autora Original del Fic decidió llamar a Dinamarca; Mathias. Ya que es un nombre que ha escuchado antes en algunos fics. Y a Noruega lo llamará Nicolai por la misma razón.**

**Respondiendo a darkmoon: Aparecerán más personajes, pero no puedo decirte exactamente sobre amigos de Iván o si tendrá amigos. Es cierto que en el fic se lleva bien con algún que otro personaje de la historia, aunque aun no se a hablado de una amistad oficial.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones para saber si os gusta o no :3 Según las opiniones, pondré el capítulo 4 hoy o si no, mañana. ¡Continuemos! ^^**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 3**

En lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, Yao se encontraba pacíficamente limpiando y preparando la mesa. Todavía se encontraba preocupado con el hecho de que Alfred supiera su secreto y aunque le encantaría olvidarse de aquello, no podía. De alguna manera, tenía un mal presentimiento de que el muchacho de Estados Unidos no lo mantendría tan en secreto y de que había perdido, para nada, un tozo de pastel en perfecto estado.

Además, se sentía como si hubiera una atmósfera inquietante por su alrededor...

"Oye, ¿crees que podríamos cerrar temprano hoy?" Preguntó el camarero danés a Yao rápidamente, mientras le ayudaba a preparar la mesa. Su pregunta hizo sacar al otro de sus pensamientos.

"¡Aiyaa! ¡No creo, realmente, que el director acepte eso, aru!" Respondió Yao con una mirada confusa.

El chino realmente no entendía a su compañero de trabajo. Mathias siempre quería terminar su trabajo antes de lo que se suponía que debía. No era de extrañar que su jefe no estuviera contento con el comportamiento del danés.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo quería volver a casa temprano hoy!" Se quejó el rubio.

Yao solo podía suspirar. ¿Por qué la mayoría de occidentales se comportaban de manera extraña? Decidió ignorar el plan de Mathias para "escapar" antes del trabajo y continuó preparando la mesa, porque su otro compañero estaba muy lejos de poder preparar correctamente una mesa como se suponía.

Sin embargo, Yao se congeló rápidamente al escuchar un sonido extraño y, sin embargo, familiar...

"KolKolKolKolKolKol~..."

Pensando que aquello era demasiado extraño, observó su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie a excepción de su compañero de trabajo.

¿Estaba oyendo cosas? ¿Estaba su mente jugando con él?

Podría jurar que era un sonido bastante familiar de cierto ruso que siempre le acechaba por todas partes...

¿Podría ser que...? ¡No, era imposible!

Después de todo, no habían pasado ni treinta minutos desde que Alfred sabía acerca de su trabajo. Así que las posibilidades de que otras personas, incluyendo al ruso, supieran de su trabajo eran muy remotas. A menos que, el estadounidense, hubiera batido el récord de no guardar un secreto en la historia, algo que tristemente Yao veía bastante posible.

Sin embargo, incluso si era posible, Alfred e Iván se odiaban mutuamente y solo hablaban para insultarse el uno al otro, por lo que no había ninguna posibilidad de que el ruso lo supiera.

"KolKolKolKolKolKol~..."

¡Pero aun estaba escuchando aquel sonido extraño y espeluznante!

"Aiyaa, ¿estás escuchando algo extraño, aru?" Finalmente, decidió preguntar el chino al otro.

"¿Qué? No estoy escuchando nada raro." Respondió Mathias, un poco desconcertado por la cuestión.

¡Yao estaba tan aliviado! Entonces, eso significaba que su cabeza solo le estaba jugando una mala pasada...todo era normal en realidad...pero, aquello, era mucho mejor que sentirse avergonzado de nuevo y, sobre todo, de conocer al tipo que no dejaba de acecharle.

"¡Oh, ahora estoy escuchando al extraño! ¡Creo que viene de ese chico de allí!" Agregó de pronto el rubio, dándose cuenta de una persona junto a la ventana.

"¿Q-Qué?" Yao volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia donde Mathias señalaba, muy preocupado y con la esperanza de que no fuera la persona que pensaba que era.

¡Por desgracia, era _precisamente _esa persona!

"¡Aiyaa!" Expresó con un toque de ansiedad y shock.

¡Oh, no! ¡Aquel _**era **_Iván! ¡Eso era tan injusto! ¿Por qué el universo quería torturarlo de aquella forma tan vergonzosa?

Yao miró al ruso por un largo rato, él le estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación, sin embargo, parecía como si su cerebro no quisiera creer semejante tragedia.

Por otro lado, Iván se encontraba bastante complacido de tener por fin la atención de Yao para él, se sentía bastante alegre de ver como su pequeño Yao le estaba mirando con tanto interés...en realidad, la expresión de Yao era una más de total desconcierto, pero Iván estaba demasiado feliz como para prestar atención a ese pequeño detalle.

El ruso saludó a su enamorado y le dio un pequeño guiño, que no tardó en poner nervioso a Yao.

"Creo que está esperando por algo." Señaló el danés, completamente ajeno a lo que realmente pasaba entre Yao e Iván. De todas modos, su comentario, al menos, despertó al chino de su estado de shock.

"¿P-Puedes ayudarle,aru? ¡V-Voy a comprobar que los platos estén limpios!" Preguntó Yao con recelo a su compañero de trabajo. Solo quería una excusa para no encontrarse cara a cara con Iván. Este plan, probablemente, no funcionaría por mucho tiempo, pero le daría algunos minutos para pensar en como escapar de su acosador ruso.

"...Bueno..." Respondió el otro un poco titubeante. Se sorprendió al ver que el asiático parecía nervioso. ¿Había algún problema que se suponía que debía saber?

Mathias no estaba realmente convencido o tranquilizado, sobre todo al ver la rapidez con la que Yao corrió hacia la cocina. Sin embargo, pensó, mientras no tuviera que enfrentar la ira de su jefe, todo estaría bien. Después de todo, lo que no se sabe, no puede hacerte daño, ¿verdad? Así que caminó lentamente hacia el cliente.

Mientras tanto, Yao, que seguía escondido en la cocina, espiaba la escena. Esperaba que el camarero rubio no hiciera nada estúpido...

A partir de ahí, Yao lo podía ver todo. Al parecer, la sonrisa de Iván se fue rápidamente muy lejos al ver que venía el danés para servirle. El chino esperaba que el ruso se enojara, insultara o amenazara al otro camarero, pero no ocurrió nada de ese estilo.

De hecho, ahora Iván y Mathias parecían estar teniendo una conversación, y no se veía como si tratara sobre comida.

Mathias hizo un gesto para que Iván esperara un minuto y rápidamente se alejó de la mesa. Todo esto solo hizo que Yao se preocupara aun más...

_Aiyaa, ¿qué estará haciendo el idiota, aru? _Yao mentalmente entró en pánico, perplejo con lo que Mathias hacía. Para él, todo aquello daba una muy mala señal.

"Oye, el chico quiere que tú le sirvas." Dijo el danés una vez entró en la cocina y vio a Yao.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Yao con incredulidad. En realidad, no sabía por qué se sorprendía, estaba seguro de que aquello ocurriría tarde o temprano. "¡No, no pienso ir!"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" Dijo Mathias sorprendido por la actitud del asiático. Era la primera vez que Yao protestaba por llevar a cabo su trabajo. Desde el día en que comenzó a trabajar en el café, Yao había sido siempre un buen trabajador.

"Y-Yo creo que injusto para ti, aru, quiero decir, es tu trabajo y también tienes que trabajar tanto como yo." Respondió el chino con la esperanza de que sería una buena excusa por su actitud.

"¡Oh, es muy amable, pero en realidad está bien! No me gusta tener mucho trabajo, de todos modos."

_¡Maldito Bastardo! _Maldijo Yao mentalmente tras un lapsus.

"¡No me importa! ¡No pienso servirle, aru!" Respondió el chino.

"...P-Pero, no creo que al director le guste que no sirvas a nuestros clientes." Comentó el danés completamente confundido por su actitud.

"¡Aiyaa! ¡Él no es un cliente! ¡Es un acosador, aru! No para de ir tras de mi por todas partes, no estoy a su servicio." Protestaba aun Yao.

"Bueno, no tienes elección. Él dijo que no ibas, hablaría con el gerente..." Señaló Mathias, empujando a Yao fuera de la cocina.

"¿Qué? ¡NO!" Yao se quejó. Por desgracia, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

**OoOoOoOo**

**No se preocupen. Yao e Ivan se encontraran finalmente en el capítulo siguiente. (Ya era hora..) Avisar también de que Yao es el único que usa ropa maid en su trabajo, el resto tienen ropa de camareros para hombres, normales. Palabras Textuales de la Autora para aclaraciones. ^^ Espero les haya gustado. Y me gustaría recibir opiniones :3 También para saber si debo continuar o no. Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, pero, finalmente y segurísima, os aseguro que en el próximo capítulo comienza tooodo lo interesante. Hasta la propia autora original se disculpa por tardar tanto en llegar al punto original, pero finalmente en el próximo capítulo comienza todo! ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Espero les gustara. ^^**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Me alegra que a la gente le esté gustando tanto este fic. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y no dejen de opinar, por favor n-n. ¡Disfruten del nuevo cap! ^^**

**OoOoOoOo**

_¡Maldita sea!_

Después de todo, pues era su trabajo, Yao realmente no tenía ninguna otra opción que servir a su acosador antes de que el otro decidiera hablar con el gerente.

Tomando todo su valor, el chino lentamente y sin entusiasmo, se dirigió hacia su cliente. Él, definitivamente, no esperaba lo que iba a suceder.

En el primer segundo, Iván vio al camarero y su sonrisa regresó con rapidez.

"Hola, Yao-Yao~." Intervino el ruso con un tono dulce y soñador. Se encontraba simplemente muy feliz de que, finalmente, su enamorado se encontrara cerca.

"¡Hola! ¿Qué quieres, aru?" Preguntó Yao con voz completamente severa. Realmente no le gustaba como Iván parecía estar tan feliz de verlo pasar vergüenza. El asiático no quería sonar grosero, pero lo único que deseaba era terminar con esto pronto.

"Fuu, Fuu, Yao-Yao~...Esa no es manera de tratar a un cliente, ¿da?" Iván se echó a reír, le divertía ver a Yao bastante nervioso y de aquella forma.

"¡Aiyaa! ¿Quién te dijo sobre este lugar, aru?" Preguntó Yao con dureza, decidiendo ignorar el resto del comentario anterior.

"¡El idiota americano!" Respondió Iván con claridad.

"¡AIYAAA!"

¡Yao lo sabía! Sabía que no debía confiar en la maldita y gran boca de Alfred F. Jones. ¡Aquello no solo significaba que su vida social probablemente se convertiría en un infierno a partir de ahora, sino también, que había perdido un trozo perfecto y en buen estado de tarta para nada! ¡Tendría que haber estrangulado al americano cuando tuvo la oportunidad!

"¡Voy a matarlo, aru!" Murmuró Yao para sí mismo.

Por otro lado, Iván no podía dejar de reír. Pensaba que todo era muy divertido, no todos los días podía ver a Yao enojado, se veía tan lindo.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" Preguntó el chino indignado por el otro. En estos momentos, se sentía frustrado por lo que no podía entender como alguien podía reírse en tal situación.

"Eres tan lindo con ese vestido, ¿da?" Comentó Iván, sin prestar ninguna atención a la otra pregunta.

Yao dio a Iván una expresión de sorpresa, el ruso lo miraba intensamente, y especialmente hacia sus piernas, con una mirada de ensueño...

Casi parecía que Iván le estaba desnudando con los ojos, lo que solo hizo temblar a Yao con torpeza.

"¡A-Aiyaa! ¡Deja de mirarme así!" Ordenó Yao al otro, ruborizándose. Tímidamente, trató de tirar de su corto vestido con la esperanza de que pudiera ocultar más sus piernas...lo que no tuvo éxito y solo hizo reír más a Iván. El chino dio una mirada severa al rubio, pero Iván no podía dejar de sonreír aun. Era más fuerte que él, Yao era lindo. Solo quería llevárselo y...

"¿Vas a pedir algo? ¡Porque si no lo haces, debes salir de aquí ahora mismo!" El asiático agregó con dureza, rompiendo los pensamientos de Iván.

"¿Pedir?" repitió el ruso confundido.

"¡Por supuesto! No esperes quedarte aquí de gratis si no ordenas algo."

"Ah..." Iván se encontraba tan preocupado con encontrar a Yao con aquel vestido y observarle, que realmente olvidó que estaban en un café.

Poco a poco tomó el pequeño (¡Y de color rosa!) menú que estaba sobre la mesa para ver lo que podría pedir para quedarse el mayor tiempo posible.

"Las cosas son demasiado caras, ¿da?" Comentó sin rodeos...¿Era malo ser el primero en darse cuenta?

"¡Seguro, aru!" Respondió Yao con una pequeña sonrisa. Las cosas allí no eran gratis, lo que significaba que Iván no podría permitirse el lujo de ir mucho más a menudo. Yao estaba seguro de que el ruso no tenía suficiente presupuesto para ir al café una vez al día.

"Hmm..." El alto y rubio todavía se encontraba perdido en el menú. No tenía ganas de comer o beber algo, sin embargo, quería quedarse allí y mirar a su Yao...¿Tal vez solo debía ordenar Yao?

"Aiyaa, ¿por qué sonries de nuevo, aru?" Comentó el asiático con sorpresa. No había absolutamente ninguna razón por la que pudiera sonreír, mientras miraba el menú. Estaba seguro de que Iván pensaba en algo sospechoso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el rubio tenía una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

"¡Nada! ¿Puedo tener un trozo de pastel de chocolate y café, por favor?" Decidió el otro finalmente, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

El chino se sorprendió de ver que Iván iba a pedir algo en realidad.

"Lo tendrá muy pronto, aru." Confirmó el camarero.

¡Finalmente, se acabó! ¡El momento vergonzoso de Yao terminó! Ahora, solo necesitaba darle a Iván lo que ordenó (con la esperanza de que pagara por ello) y entonces todo acabaría. No podía esperar para estar en casa, el día de hoy había sido tan horrible para él.

"¡Espera! ¡Yao-Yao!" Llamó Iván, antes de que Yao se marchara.

"¿Qué?" Contestó el otro tratando de mantener la calma. ¡Quería irse! ¿Por qué Iván no le dejaba?

"Eres mi criada, ¿da?" Preguntó el ruso.

Bueno, en realidad, Yao era camarero, pero estaba demasiado cansado y no tenía las suficientes energías para corregir al otro.

"Sí..." Respondió Yao vacilante. Tendría que explicar a Iván que él era un camarero (y no una criada, aunque lo pareciera) otra vez, sin embargo, el chino no entendía por qué Iván se lo estaba preguntando.

"¿No se supone que debes llamarme por un nombre en particular que me haga sentir importante o de valor?" Propuso Iván con una gran sonrisa.

"...¿Qué?" Yao se quedó perplejo.

"¿Podrías llamarme Amo?" Preguntó Iván como si fuera una pregunta normal.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, donde Yao dio una mirada oscura al ruso.

"No voy a llamarte así, aru." Respondió Yao con claridad, al darse cuenta que Iván esperaba una respuesta.

"Aaawww~...¿Por favor? Soy tu clientes, después de todo. Es tu trabajo hacerme feliz y satisfacer todas mis necesidades, ¿da?"

Yao rápidamente se sonrojó ante aquella frase...¿Era él o aquella frase la había dicho de una manera más...sucia?

"Me llamarás Amo, ¿da?" Repitió una vez más Iván, al ver que Yao no estaba del todo convencido. "Vamos~"

". . ." El chino se mantuvo quiero y silencioso mientras miraba a su cliente.

"¿Por favor?"

". . ."

"¿Bastante por favor?"

". . ."

"Te daré una gran propina~" Dijo Iván, dándole un billete de diez dólares. Esto solo hizo que Yao se enojara. ¿Se creía Iván que era una bailarina de striptease o algo así?

"¡No!" Le espetó el asiático frustrado.

"Vamos, dímelo..." Suplicó Iván con voz suave y dulce. Yao podría jurar de que el rubio había sonado como un niño. Era una voz tan lindo que, en realidad, se estaba preguntando si se la había imaginado...

"...O si no, hablaré con tu gerente." ...Y para Yao, toda la ternura desapareció por completo.

"Aiyaa. ¿No se suponía que lo harías?" Yao respondió sorprendido por lo dicho. "¡Eres un idiota, aru!"

"Yao-Yao, voy a ser tu aliado si me llamas por el nombre que te he pedido." Recuerda Iván con picardía a Yao. Si la amabilidad y la cortesía no funcionaban, siempre podía pasarse a las amenazas.

Yao soltó un gran suspiro, comenzaba a odiar este día.

"...S-Sí, amo." Dijo quedándose en silencio, asegurándose de no mirar a Iván, ya que su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

Todo estaba tranquilo, pero Iván estaba muy contento de escuchar eso. Por alguna razón, se sentía especial y alegre, expresándolo en una gran sonrisa. Ya era oficial, para Iván, este lugar era fabuloso y el día era perfecto.

"¡Pervertido!" Murmuró Yao todavía enojado con el otro. Decidió irse rápidamente, antes de que Iván pidiera otra idiotez.

"Aww Yao-Yao, quédate conmigo, ¿da? Es una orden." Dijo Iván agarrando al otro por el brazo.

"Aiyaa, no tengo tiempo, aru. ¡Yo estoy aquí para trabajar, no para hablar!" Se quejó Yao. ¡No quería quedarse más tiempo, quería largarse de allí! Estaba más que harto de las órdenes de Iván, además, tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Yao estaba a punto de regañar al ruso de nuevo, pero la voz de su compañero de trabajo interrumpió su atención.

"¿Yao?"

"¿Si?" Preguntó el chino, no muy entusiasmado de oír los desastres que habría causado Mathias seguramente.

"El gerente dijo que puedes tomarte un descanso de 30 minutos." Informó el danés.

". . ."

El danés, obviamente, se quedó extrañado.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Por supuesto, las relaciones entre Iván y Yao no siempre serán así. Dentro de muy poco irán mejorando y Yao comenzará a llevarse mejor con él. Espero que les haya gustado y sus opiniones ^^. Muchas gracias.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Me apena que tan poca gente me apoye para continuar el fic ;-; ….P-Pero en fin, n-no quería acabar con la racha de un capítulo por día...Espero dejen opiniones, aunque estoy viendo muy pocas...Así que supongo que el fic lo estarán leyendo pocas personas, pero bueno..Al tajo. Disfruten del nuevo capítulo ^^**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 5**

Desde que Mathias había hablado al chino sobre su descanso, todo cambió a un silencio absoluto...

De hecho, el camarero rubio, comenzaba a preguntarse si algo andaba mal, o si los otros dos tenían algún tipo de problema cerebrovascular, porque ninguno de ellos parecía moverse...¡Al menos respiraban!

Finalmente, después de varios segundos, lento y vacilante Yao volvió su cabeza hacia su cliente y vio a Iván con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

"Entonces, eso significa que puedes quedarte y comer conmigo, ¿da?" Señaló el otro.

"A-Aiyaa...¡No!" Respondió Yao con rapidez. ¡Todo parecía muy sospechoso!

"¿No quieres tomar el descanso antes que yo, aru?" Preguntó Yao a su compañero de trabajo. Mathias siempre era el primero en tener el descanso, ya que el danés comenzaba antes que él, ¿por qué era distinto hoy? ¿Qué clase de conspiración era esta?

"Si...por lo general aceptaría, pero rompí los platos...otra vez...Así que no tengo ningún descanso hoy, órdenes del gerente...ja, ja..." Respondió el danés con timidez.

"¡P-Pero si yo descanso ahora, no podré traerle lo que ordenó, aru! ¡Creo que la manera más lógica es que le sirva y descanse una vez que se vaya!" Sugirió el asiático.

"Pues yo creo que lo más lógico sería que le trajeras lo que ha pedido mientras estás de descanso, ya que vas a comer con él, ¿no? ¡Creo que tiene más sentido así!" Dijo el otro, ignorando completamente el hecho de que Yao no quería tomar su descanso ahora.

"¡AIYAA!" El camarero chino se quejó irritado ante la mala memoria de su compañero de trabajo, al igual que la de un americano al que tenía pensado matar. ¿Mathias lo hacía a propósito? ¿Cuánto le pagaría Iván por seguir su plan?

"Estaré esperando por ti, Yao-Yao~." Intervino Iván con tono feliz, lo que hizo que el camarero se frustrara más. Obviamente hoy _**no **_era su día.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Aquí tiene su pedido" dijo Yao, tratando de sonar lo más cortés que podía. En realidad, era muy difícil para él estar entusiasmado con todo lo que acababa de pasar. Puso con dureza el plato con el pequeño pastel en la mesa y el café, cuando Iván le preguntó.

"Se te olvidó llamarme Amo, ¿da?" Le recordó el ruso, aun con su sonrisa agradable.

"¡No, estoy de descanso, aru! No estoy obligado a llamarte así mientras esté de descanso." Respondió el otro con tono severo. Iván debía considerarse afortunado de haber decidido sentarse en la misma mesa que él...no es que tuviera otra opción. Yao tenía la sensación de que Iván le amenazaría probablemente con hablar con el gerente de nuevo. Aunque no era la intención del ruso, Iván le estaba causando muchos problemas al chico de sus sueños.

"De todas formas, gracias, mi querido Yao". Intervino el rubio con una sonrisa, lo que solo hizo que el otro se atragantara con la bola de masa que estaba comiendo.

"¡Aiyaa! ¡No me llames así!" Mencionó el chino, algo en desagrado de que Iván estuviera siendo tan informal con él.

"No hay reglas acerca de eso~."

Yao suspiró tristemente ante lo cierto, pero no era una razón para que se comportara tan casual con él. El hecho de que comieran juntos no significaba que fueran novios...a diferencia de lo que Iván parecía creer...

"Además, te ves muy bonito en ese vestido tan bonito, ¿da?" Por supuesto, Iván estaba mirando hacia las piernas de Yao de nuevo, y el hecho de que el vestido estuviera revelando más piel debido a que se encontraba sentado, no ayudaba a que Iván mirara hacia otro lado.

"Aiyaa. ¡Deja de mirarme, pervertido!" Comentó el chino, avergonzado de su comportamiento grosero. Yao rápidamente trató de cubrir sus piernas tirando de su vestido, pero aún así no funcionó.

El asiático se encontraba en total agonía por todo esto; al contrario que el ruso, que pensaba que era el día más afortunado de su vida.

"Yao, ¿por qué haces esto?" Preguntó el rubio, al ver que su enamorado trataba, todavía, desesperadamente de ocultar sus piernas.

"¿Qué?" Respondió el otro confundido de lo que Iván decía.

"¿Por qué estas trabajando aquí si no te sientes cómodo? Nunca pensé que iba a verte, algún día, vistiendo un traje así y de tal manera, fácilmente, ¿da?" Comentó Iván sin rodeos. Yao se sorprendió de la normalidad con la que hizo la pregunta...por una vez...

"_**No **_es que me queje, por supuesto...KolKolKolKolKolKol~." Apresuró el ruso a añadir, mirando soñador y perversamente, las piernas del otro.

Yao dio un gran suspiro. Siempre ocurría ese tipo de cosas, cuando pensaba que por una vez Iván actuaba con normalidad. El asiático solo quería comer en paz, ¡era su descanso después de todo! Por lo tanto, decidió tomar su pequeño chaleco y ponerlo en su regazo para cubrir sus piernas. Se sintió aliviado ya que, probablemente, ahora podría tener una conversación informal, ya que el otro no miraba hacia sus piernas. Aunque, el ruso le estaba poniendo mala cara, dándole una mirada triste y adorable...

"E-Es complicado, aru." Respondió finalmente, haciendo caso omiso de la linda mirada de Iván.

"Excepto por el vestido, que tiene mucho trabajo. Realmente me pagan _muy _bien y mi manager es amable y comprensivo, aru. Mis compañeros de trabajo también...así que, podríamos decir, que podría haber sido peor..." Añadió el chino." Además, así tendré más dinero para cuando regrese a China, aru."

Tras aquella frase, Iván casi escupe el sorbo de café que estaba bebiendo.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿V-Volver a China?" Preguntó totalmente en shock, pero tratando de mantener la calma.

¿Qué era aquello? Él no quería que Yao regresara a China. Eso quería decir que Yao estaría lejos de él, lo que reducía las posibilidades de estar juntos.

Cuando finalmente, Iván había encontrado un lugar donde pasar el tiempo y ver a Yao casi todos los días fuera de la escuela, ¿el otro quería regresar a un país tan lejos de allí? ¿Tal pudiera encontrar una manera de detener todos los vuelos con destino a China? Debía haber una forma, ¿verdad?

"Si, para las vacaciones de verano, aru." Dijo Yao, demasiado centrado en su almuerzo para observar la expresión preocupada por completo de Iván.

Y esa frase solo hizo que un peso enorme le atravesara. Al final, no tendría la necesidad de encontrar una manera de detener todos los vuelos con destino a China, era imposible de todas formas.

"Hace mucho tiempo que quiero visitar mi país de nuevo...Ha pasado tiempo desde que no veo a mi familia y los echo de menos." Explicó Yao con voz tranquila. Por alguna razón, recientemente el chino se sentía nostalgico. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir lejos de su país de origen y de su familia, mientras estudiaba aquí. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de pensar en sus hermanos y sus padres de vuelta en casa. No era como si se sintiera solo, vivía con sus primos Kiku y Yong, pero de alguna forma quería regresar a casa. Por lo menos, para asegurarse de que su familia estaba bien y saludable, para verlos.

". . ."

"Lo puedes entender, ¿verdad? ¿Nunca has querido visitar también tu país de origen de nuevo, aru?" Preguntó Yao al otro, recordando que él no era el único que estaba fuera de su país.

Iván asintió en respuesta. Para ser honestos, nunca pensó en ello. Claro que había dejado toda una vida en Rusia, pero también tenía malos recuerdos de su infancia cuando vivía allí y nunca pensó en regresar para vacaciones. No es que estuviera en contra, de todas formas. Si lo pensaba bien, le hacía sentirse nostálgico.

"Te deseo mucha suerte y éxito en tus planes, Yao, ¿da?" Agregó el ruso, levantando su taza de café para desear suerte a Yao y a su plan. Estaba impresionado al ver como su enamorado estaba haciendo tantos esfuerzos por visitar su país natal. Si Yao había acordado ponerse un vestido (de lo que Iván estaba agradecido), significaba que su visita a China para ver a su familia era muy importaba para él.

"G-Gracias, aru." Tartamudeó Yao, sorprendido de que el ruso le deseara suerte con su plan. No lo esperaba, sin embargo, estaba agradecido.

Al final, el tiempo que pasó con Iván no fue tan malo...se las arreglaron para mantener una conversación bastante normal. Además, el hecho de que Iván mantuviera sus ojos lejos de sus piernas, ayudó bastante.

"Mi descanso a terminado, aru." Comentó Yao mirando su reloj.

"Aww, ¿tan pronto?" Se quejó Iván. Era cierto aquello de que el tiempo pasaba más rápido cuando uno no quería. "Bueno, supongo que te veré en un par de minutos, ¿da?" Señaló con una sonrisa.

"Sí..."

Yao le dio una pequeña sonrisa y abandonó la mesa, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que su cliente le llamara de nuevo.

"¡Yao-Yao!"

"¿Qué?"

"No te olvides de llamarme Amo cuando vuelvas~." Recordó Iván con una sonrisa pícara.

"¡Aiyaaa!"

¡Justo cuando pensaba que Iván no era tan malo!

**OoOoOoOo**

**Aquí terminó el capítulo 5. Espero les haya gustado ^^ El de hoy era bastante entretenido y le seguirán muchos más. Espero que sigan opinando...Había pensado en subir todos los capítulos de un tirón, pero no creo que fuera buena idea. La gente no me diría su opinión en todos los capítulos o incluso nadie lo leería. Sería mejor ir poco a poco...^^ ¡Continuaré pronto! Según sus reviews^^.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**He leído varios de los reviews y bueno...me habéis emocionado. ^^ Continuaré a pesar de que haya pocas opiniones. Como he leído: "Solo es que hay gente muy floja". Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo como os prometo siempre. Como es cortito, tal vez suba el siguiente o lo deje para mañana, siguiendo la típica rutina. Ya eso es según lo que queráis ustedes ^^ ¡Empecemos! :3**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 6**

Después de varios minutos, Yao regresó con la cuenta, esperanzado por que Iván pagara sin problemas. Realmente esperaba que su cliente no le pidiera que se lo dejara de forma gratuita o le hiciera prometer que no le debía nada.

Afortunadamente, no era tan caro, ya que Iván solo había pedido dos cosas. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que por solo dos pedidos, la cuenta era bastante cara para una cafetería.

"Aquí tienes, aru." Dijo, poco a poco dándole la cuenta al rubio.

"Yao-Yao, se te olvidó decir algo~." Le recordó el otro.

"Aiyaa..." Por supuesto, Yao ya sabía lo que era, solo estaba esperando porque al ruso se le olvidara. Al parecer, Iván tenía muy buena memoria para las cosas que le gustaban.

"...Amo..." Murmuró el chino en voz baja, lo que fue rápidamente seguido por una risa proveniente de Iván.

¿En serio? ¿Tenía Iván que reírse cada vez? Hacía que Yao estuviera más incómodo.

"¿Cómo vas a pagar?" Preguntó Yao, tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Creo que tengo suficiente para pagar en efectivo" Respondió Iván tomando su cartera.

"Puedes dejarlo sobre la mesa, aru. Lo cogeré después de llevar los platos a la cocina." Explicó el camarero, cogiendo el plato y la taza de café que estaban sobre la mesa.

"¿Cómo? ¿No me dirás adiós, ni me acompañarás a la salida?" Gimió Iván con expresión triste.

¿Qué era? ¿Un niño? De todos modos, Iván solía actuar como uno. Yao soltó un suspiro de desesperación enorme.

"Gracias por venir aquí y espero que tengas una buena noche, amo, aru." Dijo el asiático a Iván, evitando mirarle directamente.

Iván se sorprendió. ¡Yao le había llamado Amo, sin la necesidad de pedírselo! Las cosas iban cada vez mejor y mejor.

"Bien, ahora debo irme, aru." Dijo Yao desapareciendo poco a poco. La mirada que Iván le estaba dando comenzaba a hacerle sentir como un torpe.

"Gracias, Yao-Yao. Que tengas una buena noche, ¿da?" Respondió Iván, saludando a su amor platónico.

"Adiós."

En el primer segundo en el que Yao entró a la cocina, miró rápidamente que su cliente realmente abandonara el lugar. Vio a Iván pagar la cuenta (¡gracias a Dios que la estaba pagando!) Y pronto, el ruso salió de la cafetería.

"¡Finalmente se fue!" Exclamó aliviado Yao, una vez que se aseguró que Iván estaba fuera de la cafetería.

"¿Por qué pareces tan aliviado? Te veías bastante feliz charlando con él." Comentó Mathias, de forma rápida y simulando que estaba limpiando los platos desde el momento en que Yao entró a la cocina. Si el camarero asiático hubiera sabido que, en realidad, estaba jugando con su móvil durante todo aquel tiempo en el que debería haber estado haciendo su trabajo, seguramente lo pagaría caro.

"¡NO, CLARO QUE NO, ARU!" Gritó el chino al rubio nórdico.

"...Está bien..." Respondió Mathias lentamente, sin saber muy bien como pensar acerca del grito repentino de Yao.

"¡Estoy feliz de que se haya ido, aru! ¡Que se vaya! ¡Era realmente molesto!" Se quejó Yao.

Aunque, a Mathias, no le parecía que Yao estuviera realmente molesto con su último cliente...pero si Yao quería creer lo contrario, que lo creyera.

Finalmente, ambos fueron a la mesa para limpiar y preparar todo, y Mathias se dio cuenta de que su compañero de trabajo se le había olvidado tomar el dinero que Iván había dejado sobre ella.

"¡Guau!" Expresó el danés, completamente en shock.

"¿Qué?"

"¡No creo que te molestes tanto después de ver esto!" Dijo el nórdico, mostrándole el dinero que Iván había dejado.

"¡Aiyaa! ¿Qué?"

Yao no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¡Iván había dejado 20$ de propina! ¿Estaba loco o qué? Cuando Yao creía que ni siquiera podría pagar su cuenta, ¿le había dejado a él 20$ de propina?

"Oooh~..¡Parece que le gustaron tus servicios! ¡Ja, ja!" Se echó a reír el danés, dándole un codazo al asiático.

"¿Q-Qué? ¡N-No! ¡Deja de decir tonterías, aru!" Respondió Yao, avergonzado de escuchar aquello.

"Sí, tienes razón. Debió gustarle _mucho más _tu servicio." Añadió el otro con una sonrisa pequeña.

"¿Qué? ¡T-Tú s-solo callate!"

"¡Qué suerte! Mi novio ni siquiera me da la mitad de lo que te han dado a ti..." Se quejó Mathias con una sonrisa débil. Bueno, en realidad, su novio ni siquiera le dejaba propina. Nicolai siempre decía que era justo, porque algo de su dinero le pertenecía a Mathias...era muy triste, si se paraba a pensarlo...

"¡Él **NO **es mi novio!" Gritó rápidamente Yao, sonrojándose. "¿Qué debo hacer? ¡No puedo aceptar esto!" A diferencia del rubio que parecía estar lleno de energía, Yao no lo estaba. Él realmente se encontraba preocupado, nunca tuvo una propina superior de los 5$. Para él, esto era una locura. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba autorizado a aceptar esas cosas.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es tuyo, él te lo dio! Incluso lo escribió. ¡Cógelo! Estoy seguro de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo." Explicó el rubio, mostrándole al otro el papel firmado en el que Iván confirmaba que los 20$ eran para Yao.

Sin embargo, aquello era lo que, exactamente, preocupaba a Yao. ¡El chino estaba absolutamente seguro de que Iván no sabía lo que estaba haciendo!

"Aiyaa, no sé que hacer, aru."

"Bueno, si no lo quieres, siempre ayuda el que yo me lo pueda quedar." Sugirió Mathias tímidamente.

Yao le dio una mira que ordenaba al danés retirar rápidamente lo que había dicho.

"¡Era solo una sugerencia, no me mires así!"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Vaya con Iván O-O Y parecía que no tenía un duro... XDD Un pequeño detalle, en capítulos futuros, se descubre de donde saca Iván el dinero. XDDDD No tendrá precio, os lo aseguro. Espero vuestras opiniones ^^ Y ya saben. ¡Continuaré pronto! Según lo que ustedes quieran :3**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! Me alegra que les esté gustando ^^ Respondiendo comentarios, pues... hay _por ahora_ 15 capítulos. ¡Pero no te asustes! Hay tanto, porque, como ves, lo capítulos son más bien cortos. Espero que la autora actualice pronto. Dado que este capítulo también es, más o menos, corto, pues tengo pensado traducir otro para esta tarde-noche y según los comentarios, soy capaz...¡Incluso! De traducir dos más, uno por tarde y el de la tarde-noche. Gracias por sus opiniones y espero no dejen de comentar. ¡Comencemos! :3**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 7**

Eran casi las 8 pm, y también era casi la hora de que Yao cerrara la cafetería.

Siempre era el último en abandonar el lugar, porque su turno terminaba a las 8. No es de extrañar, ya que Mathias nunca quería quedarse hasta el final...

Sin embargo, por extraño que sonara, le gustaba cerrar, ya que no le molestaba.

Después de las 7, casi nadie llegaba, por lo que todo siempre estaba muy tranquilo y, a veces, Yao aprovechaba la oportunidad para terminar sus tareas antes de empezar a limpiar el lugar.

Cuando por fin cerró la cafetería y la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora y eso explicaba por qué había menos clientes de lo habitual.

"¡Oh, no, me olvidé de tomar mi paraguas, aru!" Se quejó para sí mismo. Por la mañana, había puesto su paraguas al lado de la mochila de su escuela para que no se le olvidara...y sin embargo se le olvidó aun.

En realidad, no era su día...

"Aquí tienes, mi querido Yao~." Un hombre alto y ruso dijo, cubriendo al otro con un paraguas para protegerlo de la lluvia.

"Gracias." Respondió Yao de forma automática, antes de darse cuenta que realmente era Iván el que se encontraba allí...

"¡AIYAA!" El chino rápidamente retrocedió, sorprendido de ver a su compañero de Rusia. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Iván allí a esas horas?

"Aww, ¿has dejado de usar tu traje de sirvienta?" Gimió el rubio, con expresión decepcionada, ignorando por completo el rostro sorprendido de Yao.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" Todavía el chino se encontraba sorprendido.

"He venido para acompañarte a casa, ¿da?"

¿Q-Qué? Yo no necesito que me acompañes hasta mi casa. Estoy bien por mí mismo, aru." Respondió el otro frustrado por el comentario. Iván estaba hablando como si él fuera un indefenso y ese no era el caso.

"¡Nyet! Es peligroso, ¿da? Además, ya estoy aquí, así que no importa." Respondió Iván, acercándose a Yao para protegerlo nuevamente de la lluvia.

"¡No hay absolutamente ningún peligro, aru!" Comentó Yao.

Sin embargo, de pronto sintió unas manos frías en su hombro. ¿Qué estaba planeando Iván de nuevo? Yao estaba a punto de quejar del ruso, pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible que las manos pertenecieran a Iván, el alto rubio estaba enfrente de él y sujetaba el paraguas.

"Disculpe, señor..."

"¡AIYAAA!"

Aquel sonido de voz tan raro, hizo que Yao se alejara de aquello que lo estuviera tocando. Sin darse cuenta, se acercó a Iván y se agarró de su brazo.

Después de varios segundos, el chino se dio cuenta que la persona era, en realidad, un hombre sin hogar.

"...Lo siento, ¿tiene algo de dinero?" Preguntó el hombre, como si fuera costumbre preguntar aquello. Yao no podía creer que aquel hombre espeluznante, casi le hubiera dado un infarto al corazón.

"Hey, es el hombre que encontré antes, ¿da?" Comentó Iván, recordando al hombre que lo "ayudó" a encontrar la cafetería. Parecía que el vagabundo también se acordaba _muy bien _de Iván...

"¡AHHHHH! ¡Es _usted_!" Gritó el señor en un tono de voz muy alto. En menos de un segundo, la persona sin hogar echo a correr muerto de miedo, aun continuaba gritando.

"¿Qué...¿Por qué huye, aru? ¿Qué has hecho Iván?" Preguntó el chino, sin entender lo que pasó.

"¡Protegerte! Y tú decías que no había ningún peligro." Comentó el ruso. ¡Gracias a Dios, que él había podido estar allí para salvar a Yao de aquella persona sin hogar! ¿Quién sabe a qué horribles peligros habría podido arrastrar a su pequeño girasol?

"No había ninguno. Él solo pidió dinero, aru. Ni siquiera me amenazó. ¡Si lo hubiera hecho, le habría pateado, aru!" Respondió Yao. No era ingenuo, sabía que habría podido caber la posibilidad de que el hombre tuviera en su poder un arma, pero era algo que podría afrontar. Después de todo, ¡Yao no era experto en artes marciales por nada!

"¿Es por eso que estas aferrado a mi brazo, da?" Intervino el rubio, alegre de que Yao, automáticamente, hubiera buscado protección en él. Rápidamente, el asiático se dio cuenta, demasiado avergonzado como para hacerle frente.

"¡Y-Yo no me agarraba a ti!" Tartamudeó Yao, ruborizado y se apresuró a soltarse del otro. "¡S-Solo es que aquel hombre me sobresaltó, aru!"

"Por supuesto Yao." Comentó Iván sarcástico, su pequeño Yao era realmente divertido. Aunque, el ruso se encontraba decepcionado de que hubiera soltado su brazo...en realidad, no debería haberlo mencionado. Podrían haber estado así hasta llegar a casa.

"¡Es cierto!" Dijo el otro, insatisfecho con la sonrisa divertida de Iván. "¡Como he dicho, no necesito tu ayuda, aru! Además, ¿no me digas que me has estado esperando todo este tiempo fuera de la cafetería desde que saliste?" Añadió.

"¡Da!"

"AIYAA, ¿qué es lo que está mal contigo?"

"Nunca dejaría a Yao-Yao solo y con ese danés, ¿da? KolKolKolKolKolKol~." Dijo Iván con una pizca de celos. No conocía al tipo lo suficiente como para saber si era una competencia o no, aunque el ruso estaba muy feliz de ver como el danés se marchó del lugar nada más terminar su turno.

"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Mathias?"

"Es un estúpido por dejarte solo en una noche tan peligrosa como esta." Añadió Iván, no pensaba perder la oportunidad de hacer parecer una persona mala a Mathias.

"¡No es peligroso, aru! Y termina antes que yo, ¿qué esperas? No es la primera vez que camino hasta mi casa a estas horas y nunca me ha pasado nada. ¡Así que vuelve a tu casa ahora!" Se quejó Yao. No le gustaba el comportamiento protector de Iván hacia él.

"Pero, ¿no sería más ventajoso si vamos los dos juntos a casa, da? ¡Podría llevarte con mi paraguas!" Ofreció Iván su paraguas, una vez más, a su amor platónico.

"Creo que..." El chino suspiró. Tenía que admitir que necesitaba el paraguas.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está tu casa mi encantador Yao?" Preguntó Iván, comprendiendo la respuesta de Yao como un absoluto "sí".

"¡Deja de llamarme así!"

En serio, Iván estaba comenzando a ser demasiado molesto. Sin embargo, Yao tenía que admitir que estaba agradecido de que el ruso le ofreció compartir su paraguas. Era un gesto amable. ¡A pesar de que era tonto el que se hubiera quedado esperando toda la tarde solo para eso!

"¡Su familia debe de estar preocupada por ti por no estar en casa a estas horas!" Señaló Yao, por último.

"Por supuesto que no. A mi familia no le importa." Respondió Iván.

¿Qué? ¡Aquello era triste! ¿Qué tipo de familia era esa? Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Iván lo dijera como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, manteniendo aun su típica sonrisa. El chino decidió asumir que Iván estaba, probablemente, exagerando.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está tu casa? ¿Está lejos de aquí?" Volvió a preguntar el rubio. Se encontraba delante, pero no tenía ni idea de a donde se suponía que debía ir...

"En realidad, es un apartamento, aru. Está cerca de aquí." Informó Yao, apuntando a la otra calle. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que decirle a su acosador donde vivía no era la mejor de las ideas. Ahora, tenía la sensación de que Iván le acecharía hasta en su apartamento todos los días. Por lo menos, Iván no sabía exactamente en que parte del edificio vivía, por lo que estaba salvado.

"¿Un apartamento, da? ¡Parece bonito! ¿En qué piso vives?" Preguntó Iván, tratando de sonar casual.

¿En serio? ¿No estaba Iván tentando demasiado a la suerte?

"E-Eso no es importante. ¿No vives _**lejos **_de aquí, aru?" Dijo Yao, con la esperanza de evitar dar una respuesta específica.

"Depende de tu definición de lejanía."

Una respuesta rara y poco clara...el más pequeño estaba a punto de pedir más información, pero se dio cuenta de que finalmente había llegado a su casa.

"¡Ya está aquí!" Exclamó, acercándose lentamente a la entrada del edificio.

Así que Yao estaba en lo cierto, se encontraba muy cerca de la cafetería y también de la escuela. Iván echó un vistazo a la construcción, parecía elegante y bonita. La entrada del edificio era acogedora, podía apostar a que el hogar de Yao era un lugar realmente agradable.

"¡Mira! ¡No me ha pasado nada!" Comentó Yao, rompiendo los pensamientos de Iván.

El otro se encogió de hombros, no era como si le hubiera dolido traer a Yao hasta aquí. De hecho, había disfrutado del pequeño paseo a solas con su amor platónico.

"De todos modos, gracias por el paraguas, aru." Murmuró el chino, mirando a Iván a los ojos.

El ruso no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Yao se acercaba a él. ¿Tal vez recibiría un beso? Esperaba que así fuera, ¡porque se merecía uno!

"¡Buenas noches!" Se limitó a decir el asiático, antes de salir y abrir la puerta del edificio.

Aww, no recibió ningún beso...las falsas esperanzas realmente dolían.

"Buenas noches, Yao-Yao~." Continuó Iván en el mismo lugar y dijo con una sonrisa, saludándolo.

Antes de entrar en el edificio, Yao le devolvió el saludo al ruso y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Pobre, Iván...No recibió su beso. ;w; ¡No pasa nada! ^^ Bueno, ya saben mi propuesta. Decidme si les gusta para hacerla o no. Los capítulos serán cortos, pero vaya lo que me he hartado de escribir. ¡Buff!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Nuevo capítulo en marcha! Si os soy sincera, comencé a escribirlo nada más terminar el 7 ^^UUU Bien. ¡Vamos allá! :3**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 8**

Yao se encontraba alegre de que fuera Lunes y nadie hubiera llegado desde el jueves.

Iván no regreso, lo que lo sorprendió mucho. Así que, tal vez, tuviera razón y el ruso no tenía el suficiente presupuesto para ir al café a diario, sobre todo después de la gran propina que le dejó la última vez. Se encontraba también muy aliviado de que Iván no le hubiera acechado por su apartamento en el fin de semana.

Probablemente, su vida podría volver a ser "normal" como lo era antes de que cierto americano abriera su gran boca.

Por lo tanto, el chino no podía dejar de pensar que hoy era un día espléndido. El clima era perfecto y terminó la escuela temprano. Además, los lunes, Nicolai trabajaba en lugar de Mathias, así que las cosas eran mucho más organizadas y el café era más tranquilo.

Por alguna razón, cuando el noruego trabajaba allí todo tenía más sentido, lo cual era todo lo contrario de cuando era Mathias el que trabajaba...

"Yao, hay un cliente. ¿Puedes ir?" Preguntó Nicolai en su tono habitual de voz.

"Claro."

El asiático se encontraba de un buen humor y sincero, el día de hoy no podría ser mejor...

"Hola, ¿en qué puedo servirle?" Preguntó Yao en un tono alegre a su cliente, en realidad no prestaba atención de quién se trataba.

"¡Hola, mi pequeño Yao-Yao!"

...Por supuesto, su día también podría empeorar si se lo pensaba...

". . ."

El camarero miró durante largo rato a su cliente y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, no era nadie más que su acosador, él único, Iván Braginsky.

"Te ves muy feliz hoy~." Comentó el rubio. Se encontraba sorprendido de que en solo un par de días, Yao le diera la bienvenida de una forma más cálida en comparación con la última vez. Yao era un gran trabajado.

"¡AIYAA! ¿Tú otra vez?"

"Por supuesto~. ¿Pensaste que me iba a olvidar de este espléndido lugar tan fácilmente, da?" Preguntó el otro con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Pero no viniste en los últimos días, aru!"

"Aww...¿Yao-Yao a estado contando los días que no venía?" Preguntó Iván, muy interesado en escuchar eso.

"Aiyaa. ¡No!" Protestó Yao, con las mejillas enrojecidas. En serio, Iván siempre tenía una forma de pensar bastante extraña cuando se trataba de él.

"No te preocupes, Yao, terminé todo lo que tenía que hacer este fin de semana. Vendré a verte todos los días~. Es una promesa~." Avisó el ruso.

_¡Oh, dios mio, no! _¡Esto era horrible! ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan malas?

En este momento, Yao pensaba que no había cosa más desastrosa que Iván viniera todos los días a verle. Así que ahora en adelante, cada día, tendría que soportar al ruso que no dejaba de mirarle y Yao tendría que intentar sacar fuerzas de algún sitio.

¿El universo lo odiaba por alguna razón?

"Entonces, ¿puede mi adorable doncella traerme un poco de café, da?" Ordenó Iván, completamente ajeno a la expresión alarmante de su camarero.

Sin embargo, mientras Yao estaba preso del pánico y pensando que las cosas no podían ser peores, oyó unas voces bastante familiares y en voz alta por el lugar...

Poco a poco, volvió la cabeza y se dio cuenta...¡Que efectivamente, el universo realmente le odiaba!

"Hon Hon~...Creo que me va a gustar este lugar~." Comentó un rubio francés junto con otras tres personas, a quién sin dudarlo Yao reconoció a la entrada de la cafetería.

"¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Las cosas aquí son tan femeninas!" Dijo el norteamericano con timidez, riendo y señalando la decoración.

De los tres estudiantes, el francés parecía ser el único que encontraba el lugar interesante, a diferencia de Alfred que no paraba de reír o Arthur que parecía perplejo y confundido por el lugar.

_¡Mierda!_

"¡Iván! ¿Por qué has traído a esos idiotas aquí?" Gritó el camarero al alto rubio.

"Yo no he sido, Yao. No le dije a nadie sobre este lugar." Iván se sintió ofendido.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué le diría a cualquiera de esos idiotas que viniera a aquí?"

Iván quería mantener aquel paraíso para él y _solo _para él. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba pensando en tener una charla con esos idiotas que probablemente molestarían el buen momento junto con Yao.

"Oye, ¿puede alguien tomar nuestro pedido por aquí?" La voz, que Yao reconoció como la de Alfred, preguntó muy ruidosamente.

"Aiyaa..." Se quejó Yao. Nicolai se encontraba limpiando los platos, ¡no tenía otra opción que ir!

Poco a poco, el asiático se dirigió a su destino, como si él fuera a morir.

"¡Oh, querido, mira, una bonita camarera con servirá, tenemos suerte!" Se apresuró a decir Francis al ver que el camarero que llegaba no era más que su compañero de clase.

"Oye, ¿a quién estas llamando camarera, aru?" Gritó furioso Yao. Por desgracia, quedó cegado ante la rapidez con la que la luz de flash le dio en los ojos, ya que Francis le había tomado una foto.

"¡Aiyaa! ¡No!" El chino trató de impedir que el otro siguiera tomándole fotos. Por desgracia, no podía estar seguro de si funcionaba o no, ya que su compañero de clase pervertido le estaba dando una mirada socarrona. Lo última que quería ahora era que la gente tuviera evidencias de que llevaba un vestido.

Yao comenzó a dar una mirada asesina al francés, con la esperanza de que no volviera a hacerlo.

"¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren?" Preguntó por fin muy groseramente.

"Wow, ¡No creo que esa sea forma de saludar a un cliente!" Comentó Alfred, pensando que el tono de su camarero sonaba bastante grosero.

"_¡TÚ!_" Gritó Yao apuntando al estadounidense. La culpa de que le estuviera ocurriendo todo aquello era de Alfred. Él solo quería perforar al estadounidense ahora. Por desgracia, no podía porque estaba en el trabajo y porque el gobierno (estúpido) le prohibía dañar a los clientes.

"¡Eres muy afortunado de que aquí los cuchillos solo se utilicen para la mantequilla o de lo contrario habrías estado en el hospital hace mucho tiempo, aru!" Amenazó el chino al otro, sus ojos resplandecientes.

"¡Hey!" Respondió Alfred bastante asustado con su amenaza. Ahora, estaba completamente seguro de que esa no era una forma de tratar a los clientes.

"¡Amigo! ¡No sabes el tipo de tortura que me hicieron sufrir estos chicos! ¡Ellos tienen la culpa de todo! ¡No dejaron de acosarme con saber de donde provenía el pastel de queso que me diste!" Se quejó el estadounidense, acusando a los otros dos rubios.

"Sí. Simplemente, te preguntamos de donde sacaste la tarda. Somos unas personas tan horribles y crueles." Explicó Arthur sarcástico.

¿Así que esa era la razón por la que Alfred dijo el secreto? Era realmente patético...Yao dio una mirada de muerte a America, lo que el otro contestó con una sonrisa incómoda y avergonzada.

"No es necesario que actúes de esa manera, mon ami~. Nos comprometemos a no decir a nadie sobre esto. Incluso vamos a asegurarnos de que Alfred no abra su boca." Aseguró Francis a su compañero de pelo oscuro.

"¿E-En serio?" Aquella frase, de alguna manera, tranquilizó al chino un poco.

"¡Sí!" Los tres rubios asintieron con la cabeza, prometiendo a su compañero de clase mantenerlo en secreto.

"¿Crees que somos tan horribles?"

En realidad...sí, eso era lo que pensaba originalmente. Pero al ver que los tres lo dijeron en serio, Yao quedó aliviado. Ahora, el asiático se sentía mal por haber sobreactuado como lo hizo...Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que aquello era demasiado fácil y simple...

"Bien, ahora que hemos arreglado todo esto, tengo que decir que...¡No te has presentado! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó Francis con una sonrisa pícara.

"¡Un buen camarero siempre se presenta!" Señaló Arthur, al parecer, uniéndose al esquema de Francis para molestar a Yao.

"¡Sí, debes decirnos tu nombre!" Añadió Alfred, pensando que aquello parecía muy divertido.

¡Yao _sabía _que no podía ser tan fácil! A pesar de que prometieron no contarle a nadie acerca de su trabajo, todavía estaban dispuestos a ponerle en aprietos.

"¡Todos vosotros sabéis mi nombre, aru!" Se quejó Yao, frustrado por los occidentales molestos.

"Hmm. Nuestro camarero está de mal humor."

Yao dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Realmente no estaba de buen ánimo hasta el momento...

"Mi nombre es Yao. Seré su camarero hoy. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?" Dijo, finalmente, sin ningún entusiasmo.

"¡Yo voy a tomar café!" Dijo el estadounidense en voz alta.

"No sé que tomar, ¿me recomienda algo?" Pidió Francis con su sonrisa habitual.

"¡No lo haré!" Respondió Yao sin rodeos, con ganas de terminar aquello. "Y, ¿qué quieres?" Rápidamente pidió al último, sin dejar a Francis hablar de nuevo.

"Me gustaría un té verde con tarta de queso." Confirmó el británico.

"¡Yo quiero pastel de queso también!" Gritó el estadounidense rápidamente. Casi se olvidaba de la única buena razón por la que fue a allí, para comer _de nuevo _aquella deliciosa tarta de queso. ¿Cómo podría olvidar una cosa así?

"Su pedido estará pronto." Suspiró Yao.

"¡Espera!" Gritó el estadounidense una vez más, antes de que el camarero se marchara.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el otro con amargura.

"¡Estoy bastante seguro de que puedes traer un pastel con velas, porque creo que es nuestro cumpleaños hoy!" Confirmó Alfred con su expresión feliz de siempre.

"¡Honorable, hon hon! ¡Eso es cierto, creo!" Coincidió Francis dando a los dos rubios un guiño.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Y tendrás que cantar!"

"¡AIYAA! ¡Hoy no es vuestro cumpleaños, aru! ¡Es imposible que los tres celebren su cumpleaños el mismo día, aru!" Realmente, Yao no sabía el cumpleaños de cada uno, ¡pero estaba segurísimo de que no era _hoy_!

"¡Todo es posible en este mundo, menos quejas y más porción!

"¡Aiyaa!"

Desde lejos, Iván estaba observando la escena en silencio. Podía oír los gritos y las quejas, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, Yao realmente no parecía feliz.

Por supuesto, Iván estaba seguro de que su amor platónico no estaría contento con eso, pero se sintió aliviado y feliz de que él era el único al que, por ahora, Yao le había servido con una sonrisa y un saludo agradable.

**OoOoOoOo**

**No se preocupen por Yao. Las cosas irán mejor para él muuy pronto ^^ Así que no se preocupen y no se olviden de que Iván aun está ahí...vigilando. XDD ¡Continuará! ¡Y espero sus opiniones! :3**


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Lo he seguido detrás del 8 y...¡me duele el brazo! DXX ¡Pero debo ser fuerte ò-ó! Ains... DX Ahora s-si que necesito apoyo y comentarios...Debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte...¡Empecemos! T-T Aviso que Yao dice varias palabras mal sonantes en este cap ;w;**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 9**

Yao solo podía pensar en una palabra para describir la situación...¡Ridículo! ¡Aquello era _realmente _ridículo!

Tenía que admitir que nunca pensó ver a tres, casi adultos, estudiantes sentados en una mesa, jugando con la decoración rosa y linda, mientras que hacían un montón de ruidos y gritos como si, en realidad, tuviera 5 años.

Con lo ruidoso y lo odiosos que eran, no había necesidad de decir que los occidentales eran el centro de atención en el café. Sin embargo, Yao se encontraba avergonzado de que conociera a esa gente...

"Yao, ¿podrías decirles a los niños que hagan menos ruido?" Preguntó su compañero de trabajo noruego, que seguía limpiando los platos de la cocina.

_No son niños, aru..._

"S-Sí, veré lo que puedo hacer..." Respondió el chino exasperado por la situación. Podía notar una mirada de confusión proveniente de Nicolai, debido a lo extraño de su tono, pero decidió ignorarlo. Después de todo, él no tenía más opción que hacer frente a todo aquello.

Rápidamente, el camarero chino se dirigió a su otro cliente menos molesto. Toda la situación alocada que estaba manejando, casi le hizo olvidarse de Iván...algo que en realidad no debería decirle...Yao pudo ver como su acosador sonrió rápidamente al ver como sus ojos se encontraron.

"Aquí tienes, aru." Dijo Yao, dándole a Iván su café, sin energía. En comparación con los otros tres, Iván era tan tranquilo y calmado. Ahora pensaba que el que solo Iván conociera su secreto, no podía ser mejor...

"Yao parece muy cansado, ¿da?" Comentó Iván con una risita. Claramente, él sabía por qué Yao se encontraba agotado, no había ninguna duda, pero quería tener una conversación con su camarero. Los tres completamente idiotas, querían alejar a Yao de él, y él estaba seriamente empezando a ponerse un _poco _celoso. Sin embargo, él todavía seguía feliz al ver que su pequeño girasol no se había olvidado de él.

"No sabes lo mucho que eso es cierto." Se quejó el asiático claramente cansado.

"Yo sé como deshacerme de ellos~." Susurró el ruso al otro.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Yao, con un pequeño tono de curiosidad.

"¡Da! Envenenando su comida."

Yao dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Si pudiera, ya lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

"No creo que sea una solución realizable, aru." Respondió el camarero. No quería demostrar lo mucho que estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Iván. Por supuesto, él nunca haría eso, pero pensar en ello le tranquilizaba un poco.

"¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de nadie se dará cuenta de que has sido tú. Además, nadie sospecharía, ¿da?"

Por primera vez en el último par de minutos, una pequeña sonrisa pareció en el rostro de Yao. No sabía si era porque estaba muy cansado, pero la pequeña charla con Iván en realidad le estaba haciendo sentir mejor.

"¿Por qué estas aquí solo, aru?" Finalmente preguntó, al ver que Iván estaba en una mesa bastante lejos de su grupo de compañeros de clase.

"Está bien, Yao. Prefiero fingir que no les conozco." Respondió el ruso con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno, Yao no podía echarle la culpa en realidad. Parecía tranquilo aquí, en comparación de donde estaban los otros tres...

"Eres muy afortunado..."

Yao estaba a punto de continuar su conversación con Iván, sin embargo, una persona alta lo arruinó todo completamente.

"¡HEY! ¡Camarero! ¿Puedes traer otro trozo de pastel de queso?" Gritó Alfred desde el otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que todos le miraran.

Afortunadamente, el americano comenzó a sentarse de nuevo lentamente al ver las miradas asesinas de Iván y Yao.

"¿Por favor?" Se apresuró a añadir con timidez, pensando que estaba recibiendo aquellas miradas, porque se le olvidó ser "amable" y decir por favor.

"Querido, Alfred no es lo suficientemente caballero para un camarero." Dijo Francis, dando un guiño a Yao.

_¡No perforar a los clientes! ¡No perforar a los clientes! Si das un puñetazo a un cliente, puedes estar en un grave problema, aru. _Se dijo a sí mismo el asiático, tratando de mantener la calma.

"¿H-Hay algo más que quieran antes de que me vaya?" Preguntó Yao, haciendo el tremendo esfuerzo de dar una gran, pero falsa, sonrisa.

"Querido, ¿tal vez un casquete?" Preguntó el francés dando al asiático una mirada pervertida.

"¿QUÉ?" Gritó Yao, alarmado.

"Ja, ja, solo estaba bromeando." Comentó Francis riéndose de la expresión del otro.

"¡AIYAA! ¡Hijo de puta, aru!" Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo Yao. Realmente estaba a punto de perforar al maldito francés.

"Vamos, sabes que te iba a pedir algo parecido tarde o temprano. ¡Actúas como si tuviera el peor trabajo del mundo!" Se quejó el británico, pensando que Yao estaba sobreactuando. A diferencia del chino, Arthur tenía que soportar aquello casi todos los días y el asiático lo estaba soportando por casi una hora.

Yao dio una mirada asesina al británico. Él no era el que tenía que usar un traje de sirvienta, de modo que su opinión sobre su trabajo era completamente inútil.

"Me preguntaba, ¿por qué conseguiste este trabajo? ¿Te gustó este sitio y pediste ser camarero, pero necesitaban una mujer y aceptaste porque te parece a uno?" Preguntó el americano de pronto, completamente ajeno al temperamento asesino de Yao.

"¡Eso me parece de fiar!"

"En este punto, debiste haber trabajado en un McDonalds, ja, ja ,ja!"

"Supongo que te gusta llevar un vestido, después de todo..."

_¡Esos hijos de puta, aru!_

Al parecer, los tres encontraban que aquel escenario era realmente divertido...Por supuesto, todo lo contrario de Yao, que jamás se había sentido tan insultado en su vida. Ahora, el plan de envenenar la comida no resultaba tan descabellado para la mente de Yao.

"Aiyaa, reíros todo lo que queráis, aru. Gano más dinero en un día aquí, de lo que jamás ganaríais trabajando durante una semana en un McDonalds." Dijo Yao con amargura, decidiendo no hacerles caso y seguir con su trabajo. Después de todo, no valía la pena su tiempo.

"¡WOW!" Dijeron. Completamente asombrados, incluso Arthur parecía impresionado por el hecho.

"¿D-De vedad? ¿C-Cuánto? ¿E-Es mucho?" Preguntó el británico, de repente interesado.

"¿Incluso más que un médico?" Preguntó Alfred, sorprendido de escuchar eso.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, aru?" Preguntó Yao, realmente no se sorprendió por la pregunta extraña del americano.

"¿Todavía necesitan camareros...quiero decir, sin el vestido?" Preguntó Arthur otra vez, tratando de sonar casual.

¿Qué pensaba el británico? ¿Le parecía que llevaba el vestido a propósito?

"No" Respondió Yao sin rodeos. Era muy divertido como ahora, todo el mundo parecía respetar su trabajo.

". . ."

"Artie, amigo, ¿estás pensando trabajar aquí también como camarera? ¡Ja, ja, ja!" Preguntó Alfred de repente, viendo como el británico estaba metido profundamente en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Respondió el otro rápidamente, su rostro sonrojado.

"Hon, hon, creo que Yao no sería el único que se vería bien en un vestido." Dijo el francés con una sonrisa coqueta.

"¡Cállate, frog francés!"

"¡No te preocupes Arthur, como amigo te visitaré todos los dias, hon hon hon!"

"¡No me toques!"

"¡Yao, te exigimos un documento de asignación para que Arti trabaje! ¡Ja, ja, ja!"

"¡QUE NOOO!"

De nuevo, comenzaron a gritar y a pelearse entre ellos...

"¿Cuánto durará esto...?" Suspiró Yao para sí mismo, completamente cansado.

"Yao-Yao, ¿puedo tomar otro café, por favor, da?"

El asiático se sorprendió, se dio la vuelta para ver a Iván justo a su lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí?

"¡Aiyaa! ¡Deja de asustarme de esa forma, aru!"

"Pareces muy sobrecargado, así que pensé en venir a verte, ¿da?" Dijo, dando una mirada amarga a los otros tres rubios.

"Oye, ¿Iván está aquí también" Dijo Francis dándole la bienvenida.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo el comunista grasiento aquí?" Dijo el norteamericano, finalmente, al darse cuenta de que Iván estaba junto a ellos.

"¿A quién estás llamando gordo, da? KolKolKolKolKolKolKol"

"Aiyaa..."

Se veía que el día de Yao iba a volverse más y más complicado.

**OoOoOoOo**

**¡Por fín! Subiré otro capítulo más. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios en cada capítulo...De verdad que con lo cansada que estoy, necesito apoyo...P-Por favor T-T...¡Espero les haya g-gustado! :"3**


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡Tres capítulos...y para los que no hayan leído el 7...cuatro capítulos de un tirón! Sé que hay gente que me hará una estatua de oro y me convertirá en su Dios, mientras me rece por protección todas las noches... :3 T-T No traduciré más hasta mañana. Y lo más seguro es que, mañana, traduzca otros 3 más, si tengo ganas y fuerzas, 4...P-Pero por favor, sigan d-dejando sus opiniones en cada capítulo...P-Por favor ToT -suplicando-**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 10**

Por fin, después de escuchar a Arthur quejarse de todo lo que podía quejarse, a Francis coquetear con cualquiera que aparecía frente a él y después de haber visto un sinnúmero de luchas entre Alfred e Iván, el trio occidental y molesto **por fin **se fue.

Había sido el día más largo para Yao y se prometió a si mismo que nunca jamás volvería a quejarse de tener días difíciles, porque éste, realmente, había sido horrible.

Ahora, el chino solo quería cerrar la cafetería y volver a casa. Después de todo, él era quien cerraba de nuevo y solo quedaban un par de minutos para que fueran las 8. Sin embargo, no tenía permitido cerrar si todavía había algún cliente...y por desgracia, todavía había una sola persona...

"Iván, ¿podrías salir, aru? Quiero cerrar la cafetería." Pidió Yao a su acosador, dando al otro su cuenta. El rubio todavía estaba en su mesa de siempre junto a la ventana, terminando de beber su café. El chino se preguntaba como el ruso sería capaz de dormir con todo el café que bebía.

"Aww, pero Yao-Yao, no hemos podido estar mucho tiempo juntos hoy, ¿da?" Comentó Iván en tono triste.

"Aiyaa, no es culpa mía, aru. Culpa a esos idiotas."

El rubio rió ante la frase, él ya llevaba culpando a esos tres idiotas durante un tiempo bastante largo.

"Si quieres, puedo hablar con ellos, ¿da?" Y por charla, se refería a amenazarles con que no regresaran, pero Yao no tenía por qué saber esa última parte...

"Realmente no creo que vuelvan de nuevo." Confirmó el chino. Después de ver las expresiones en sus rostro al ver la cuenta, era obvio que no volverían. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, creyó lo mismo con Iván...y el ruso aun tenía la intención de volver "cada día".

Yao esperaba, simplemente, que sus tres molestos compañeros de clase nunca volvieran de nuevo.

"Pero, ¿podría darles una charla por si acaso?" Añadió Iván, rompiendo los pensamientos del asiático.

"Haz lo que quiera, pero regresa a tu casa, por favor." Suspiró Yao, realmente agotado.

"...Se te olvidó algo otra vez~." Dijo Iván con picardía.

"Aiyaa, Iván, por favor, estoy muy cansado..." Respondió el otro, con la esperanza de que el otro lo dejara ir...por desgracia, Iván no parecía estar por la labor.

"Solo es una pequeña cosa, ¿da?" Explicó Iván en voz baja. No era como si le estuviera pidiendo a Yao correr 500 millas, solo era una simple cosa _pequeña_.

Yao respondió aquello con un gran suspiro, pero había sido un día largo.

"¿Podría regresar a su casa, por favor, amo, aru?" Dijo finalmente en voz baja y ruborizándose.

"Solo si tú vienes conmigo, ¿da? KolKolKolKol" Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa pícara.

"¡AIYAA, Iván!" Gritó Yao, nervioso por la conducta del otro.

"Solo estaba bromeando." Se apresuró a decir el rubio, divertido por la reacción de Yao.

"Voy a marcharme, pero solo porque mi adorable doncella me lo ha pedido tan bien." Añadió, con eso el camarero dio una pequeña sonrisa.

El ruso realmente no conocía sus límites...Sin embargo, Yao no podía comprender como es que lo hacía sonrojar tanto.

"En realidad, esperaré por ti, ¿da?" Anunció Iván, luego de pagar la cuenta.

"¿Qué? ¡No, vete a casa!"

"¿Y caminarás tu solo hacia la tuya?"

"Caminé perfectamente por mí mismo durante todos estos días en los que no viniste, aru." Comentó el chino al no gustarle la protección de Iván.

Por otro lado, Iván estaba muy feliz de escuchar aquello. Asumió que su enamorado estaba molesto porque no lo había acompañado durante el fin de semana. Que adorable.

"Fuu, pero Yao-Yao, sé que no trabajas los viernes, ¿da? Además, los fines de semana, el café cierra a las 6, por lo que no es peligroso."

Yao miró durante un buen rato al rubio...¿Eso significaba que Iván conocía completamente el horario de la cafetería y su agenda laboral? Sonaba muy extraño, pero al mismo tiempo, algo típico viniendo de su acosador.

"¿Q-Quién te dijo acerca de mi programa, aru? ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?"

"Llegué el viernes y no estabas. Así que le pregunté a tu compañero de trabajo danés y el me dio tu horario personal." Explicó Iván en tono optimista.

"¡Aiyaa! ¡NO!" Espetó Yao exasperado. ¿Qué pasaba con Mathias dándole a su acosador su agenda personal?

"Ahora, vendré a verte todos los días~." Intervino Iván.

Por supuesto, esto era algo por lo que Iván parecía ser bastante positivo. Y por una vez, de alguna manera, Yao no se sentía muy molesto por ello...de hecho, estaba pensando que era mejor que tener a algunas otras _personas _viniendo a aquí a molestarle...¿o tal vez solo estaba absolutamente cansado?

"S-Solo tienes que irte, aru. Estoy muy cansado. Solo quiero regresar a casa y tal vez tomar un buen baño." Dijo Yao finalmente, medio soñando con tomar un baño caliente y agradable para descansar. Aquello era lo que necesitaba para ayudarlo a relajarse.

"¿Un baño?" Preguntó Iván, su mente imaginando con rapidez a Yao tomarse un baño...

"¡Aiyaa! ¿En qué estas pensando otra vez?" Preguntó el chino, al ver una sonrisa sospechosa en el rostro de Iván.

"Solo estaba pensando también en un baño, ¿da?" Contestó Iván, sin molestarse a ocultar su sonrisa. El panorama actual en su mente era perfecto, no quería olvidar un momento así.

"¿P-Podrías salir ahora, por favor?" Preguntó el camarero, una vez más, decidiendo ignorar la expresión sospechosa del otro.

Esta vez, el ruso no discutió y salió de la habitación, con una expresión soñadora en la cara.

El asiático no podía creer la facilidad con la que Iván había decidido salir, pero él no se quejaba. No tenía paciencia para ser molestado por otras cosas. Rápidamente volvió a su trabajo, con la esperanza de acabar pronto.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Me he dado cuenta que de nuevo hay menos opiniones. T-T Espero que no sea así, pronto. Pondré nuevo capítulo...espero.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo después de un tiempo! Gracias por los comentarios y las opiniones :3 No dejéis de escribir reviews, aunque sea para decir "Hola" XDD ¡Empecemos! *-* **

**OoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 11**

Yao no estaba sorprendido de que a la primera persona que viera cuando salió de la cafetería fuera a su acosador. Iván todavía estaba allí con su expresión de soñar despierto, sin embargo, rápidamente sonrió con su típica sonrisa cuando cruzó miradas con el asiático.

"¡Ah, todavía estás aquí, aru!" Dijo el chino con cierto alivio, tan pronto como salió y cerró la cafetería.

"¿Hm?" Iván estaba sorprendido e interesado de que su enamorado tuviera una expresión tan aliviada al verlo.

¿Tal vez en secreto Yao quería regresar a casa con él? ¿O tal vez confiaba en él para que le protegiera?

Por desgracia, Iván se dio cuenta rápidamente de que ese no era el caso...

"¡Aquí tienes, tómalo, aru!" Ordenó el otro con voz severa y dando al alto rubio un billete de veinte dólares.

"...¿Qué?" Dijo el ruso confundido por el dinero. ¿Por qué Yao le ofrecía eso?

"No necesito que me des más de la propina adecuada, aru. ¡No sé lo que estás planeando, pero no esperes que te ofrezca nada a cambio!" Añadió Yao, todavía con voz áspera.

El chino no sabía si Iván le ofrecía tal cantidad de dinero por compasión y generosidad, o si simplemente era un sistema que su acosador estaba planeando, pero no podía aceptar ese dineto todo el tiempo. Iván era un estudiante como él, pero, a diferencia de él, el ruso no tenía trabajo. Yao no podía creer que el otro pudiera darse el lujo de darle una propina cada vez. De hecho, ¿cómo podía tener tanto dinero? ¿Estaba robando bancos?...En realidad, Yao prefería no pensarlo, incluso...

"Yao, esto es para ti. Es porque has hecho un buen trabajo. Tómalo." Respondió el ruso con una sonrisa, dando el dinero al chino.

"No, no lo es. ¡Es demasiado! Por no hablar de que las cosas en el café se han sobrevalorado, aru. ¿Cómo puedes pagar tantas cosas todo los días?" Dijo Yao.

"Ese es mi secreto, ¿da?"

Yao valía más que cualquier dinero para él, pero tenía que admitir que pensaba que era muy gracioso ver al asiático regañarle por ofrecerle dinero. Para Iván, era una razón bastante inusual por la que ser regañado.

"Cógelo, Yao. Creo que te lo mereces más que nadie."

"Aiyaa...Regalar dinero es un desperdicio, aru, eres tonto." Respondió el otro, al ver que Iván, obviamente, no quería quedarse con el dinero.

"Me estás regañando por dártelo, creo Yao-Yao que esa también es una pequeña tontería, ¿da?" Comentó Iván en un tono juguetón. El chino respondió rápidamente con un pequeño mohín, que solo hizo reír a Iván.

"Vamos a casa, ¿da?" Propuso finalmente Iván, dándose cuenta que Yao no parecía estar de acuerdo con ese último comentario.

"Supongo que no me dirás por qué gastas tanto presupuesto por venir a aquí, aru." Preguntó Yao después de Iván.

"Bueno, eso es porque merece la pena, ¿da?"

"¿P-Por qué?" Preguntó el asiático en tono sorprendido. Claro, había buenos manjares, pero la manera menos costosa era comprando en un mercado. Él no era capaz de entender por qué Iván estaría tan interesado en ir a la cafetería...a menos que...

"Espera, ¿sólo lo haces porque estoy con un vestido, aru?" Preguntó Yao.

_Oh, sí_...Respondió Iván en su cabeza con expresión nostálgica de nuevo.

Sin embargo, echó un vistazo al más pequeño, para ver que Yao no parecía tan feliz con aquel pensamiento...

"No solo lo hago por eso." Admitió rápidamente Iván.

"¿_No sólo por eso_...?" Repitió con amargura el chino. Eso significaba que el hecho de que llevara vestido _era _una de las razones.

"Q-Quiero decir, hay un montón de razones, ¿da? El servicio es realmente agradable y placentero, y la tarta es realmente deliciosa. Yao-Yao es realmente bueno en la cocina." Explicó el rubio.

"Yo no horneo el pastel. Solo lo sirvo."

". . ."

Era realmente curioso, hablando psicológicamente, como a Iván ya no le parecía tan bueno el pastel...

"¿No lo haces?" Murmuró, con un claro tono de decepción en su voz.

"Por supuesto que no. Yo soy el camarero, no el cocinero, aru."

"KolKolKolKol~...Yao-Yao, tu trabajo realmente es un ladrón de dinero, ¿da?" Murmuró el ruso desconcertado. Por alguna extraña razón, ahora, el pago de tal cantidad por una tarta ya no le parecía tan razonable nunca más.

"¡Aiyaa! ¿Te das cuenta de eso ahora, aru?" Dijo Yao, sorprendido de que Iván hubiera sido tan ingenuo.

"Aww, esto es injusto Yao." Se quejó el ruso infantilmente, mientras hacía un mohín.

"No me mires así, aru. No te puedo ofrecer nada gratis." Confirmó el chino, decidiendo ignorar la mirada tan linda del otro.

Por otro lado, Iván estaba empezando a estar un poco preocupado, porque aquello no parecía bueno para él...

Quería visitar a Yao cada día, por desgracia, no podía entrar a la cafetería sin comprar nada, Yao, incluso se lo dejó bien claro el primer día que fue a allí. Además, también quería seguir dando una gran propia a Yao-Yao para impresionarlo, pero pronto no tendría dinero suficiente para seguir a adelante con eso. Por lo tanto, tenía que encontrar una manera de tener más dinero si quería continua viendo a su enamorado después de la escuela.

"Iván..." sonó la voz suave de Yao que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Hmm?"

"Debo irme ahora..." dijo Yao, señalando el edificio de apartamentos.

¿Ya llegaron? La ruta de hoy parecía tan corta, Iván no quería apartarse de Yao tan pronto.

"¿Vas a estar bien yendo a casa solo a estar horas?" Preguntó Yao, antes de dirigirse a su edificio.

"Por supuesto. No tienes que preocuparte por mi, Yao-Yao." Dijo Iván con una sonrisa linda, le gustaba ver que su enamorado se preocupaba por él.

"¡No estoy preocupado, aru! ¡Solo me estoy asegurando!" Respondió Yao y le dio la espalda. "Adiós, nos vemos mañana Iván."

"Adiós..." Respondió el ruso lentamente al otro. Absolutamente no quería que Yao se fuera. Él sabía que volvería a verle mañana, que incluso tenían la misma clase juntos, pero parecía que el día de hoy había pasado demasiado rápido.

Y como si el deseo de Iván se hubiera cumplido, Yao dejó de caminar y volvió a mirarlo.

". . ."

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos y algún pensamiento de esperanza apareció en la mente de Iván, ¿tal vez Yao tampoco quisiera irse?

"¡Aiyaa! ¿Vas a soltar mi manga, aru?" Preguntó finalmente el chino, ya que el ruso no parecía querer dejarle ir y solo le sostenía la mirada.

Iván bajó lentamente la mirada al darse cuenta de que estaba agarrando la manga de Yao. ¿Es probable que lo hiciera inconscientemente? Si ese fuera el caso, Iván estaba orgulloso de su sub-conciencia.

"Fuu, fuu...tal vez..." Respondió el rubio, decepcionado de que esta fuera la única razón por la que Yao no se alejó. Aunque, todavía no se había decidido de soltar al otro de su manga.

"¿Tal vez, aru?"

"Pensé que tal vez no deberíamos terminar el día así, ¿da?" Sugirió el ruso.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó con curiosidad el chino, preguntando lo que el otro esperaba.

"¿Me puedes dar un beso?" Preguntó Iván sin rodeos, con sus mejillas suavemente ruborizadas.

". . ." Yao miró al otro con rostro de vacuidad completa durante un largo rato. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Iván realmente le estaba pidiendo un beso? ¿Así de pronto? ¿De la nada?

"Aiyaa, ¿por qué me estas pidiendo esas cosas, aru? ¡No voy a darte un beso!" Gritó. Pronto, Iván no era único que estaba sonrojado.

"Awww" Fue la única respuesta que Iván pudo decir. En realidad, él lo veía venir, especialmente desde que Yao era muy tímido, pero no podía culparse por intentarlo, ¿verdad?

"¿En serio? ¿En qué piensas, aru? ¡Bebiste demasiado café si piensas que voy a darte un beso!" Respondió el chino nervioso. Si Iván había tenido pensamientos locos como este solo con tomar café, no quería imaginar la clase de pensamientos que tendría si estuviera borracho.

"Era simplemente un pensamiento. Vamos a olvidarlo, ¿da?" Pidió Iván con timidez. Realmente esperaba que aquello no hiciera las cosas difíciles entre ellos.

"Como eres..." Suspiró el asiático. Por alguna razón eso no le sorprendía nada...Solo Iván pediría tal cosa con tanta naturalidad y sin rodeos.

"¿Por qué sonríes Yao?" Preguntó Iván, al notar una suave sonrisa en los labios de Yao.

"Simplemente estoy cansado, aru." Se apresuró a decir el otro mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa. "Así que supongo que te veré mañana en clase de matemáticas, aru."

"¡Espera! ¿Puedo tener al menos un abrazo?" Preguntó Iván rápidamente antes de que Yao pudiera irse de nuevo. Una vez más, el asiático no sabía que contestar; Iván sacaba preguntas extrañas de la nada.

"Un abrazo amistoso." Añadió el ruso, viendo que Yao no parecía muy convencido con esto.

"¡Bien, pero solo si no planeas nada más!" Advirtió Yao al otro. Tenía el sentimiento extraño de que Iván no estaba sugiriendo aquello por nada.

"Te lo prometo." Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa. Un abrazo era mejor que nada, por lo menos.

Una vez que Iván consiguió la aprobación del cino, fue el primero en acercarse y puso sus brazos alrededor del más pequeño. Poco a poco, Yao hizo lo mismo, sin embargo, rápidamente se apartó después de algunos segundos. Obviamente, eso hizo que Iván se pusiera un poco triste, su abrazo no había durado mucho tiempo...

"Y-Yo tengo que irme ahora, aru. ¡Nos vemos mañana!" Anunció Yao alejándose de Iván.

"Ah..." Dijo el rubio, que seguía decepcionado por el pequeño abrazo. "¡Que tengas una buena noche Yao!" Añadió finalmente, más alegre y saludando a su amor platónico, como de costumbre antes de irse. Se preguntaba por qué Yao se apresuró de repente en irse.

Por otro lado, Yao se encontraba realmente feliz por estar en su casa, había esperado todo el día para eso. Sin embargo, en lugar de entrar en el edificio, se encontraba delante de la puerta y vio como Iván se alejaba con el tiempo...

"Mmm, perdón, ¿podría apartarse?" Preguntó una mujer, con un dejo de confusión en su voz. Para Yao no pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que estaba bloqueando la puerta de entrada al edificio, ya que estaba de pie en medio del camino...

"¡Aiyaa, lo siento, aru!" Se disculpó avergonzado, alejándose de la puerta. Era muy probable de que había parecido un idiota ahí de pie...y todo porque había estado pensando en Iván...

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo el ruso a su mente?

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 11! Creo que fue algo apenado para el pobre Iván y sin embargo, bonito. Porque comienza a notarse el sentimiento que poco a poco, y con mucho esfuerzo, comienza a aflorar en Yao. ¡Espero dejen sus opiniones y prometo actualizar más pronto! ^^**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Me alegra que os gustara tanto el capítulo anterior. ^^ ¡Este y el próximo serán bastante divertidos! Pronto llegaremos al 15. A partir de ahí, tendréis que esperar a que la autora original actualice pronto :3 ¡Empecemos!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 12**

Desde el comienzo de su clase de matemáticas, Yao estaba tratando de escuchar las explicaciones del profesor, pero no podía concentrarse en el tema. De hecho, durante el último par de minutos, el chino no podía dejar de sentirse observado, _muy _observado. Tal vez era que, simplemente, estaba un poco paranoico o estaba imaginando cosas porque estaba cansado, pero de alguna manera el sentimiento no dejaba de molestarlo.

De lo que no se daba cuenta, sin embargo, era que quien lo observaba era, ni más ni menos, que su acosador ruso como de costumbre. Unos asientos más atrás de Yao, la atención de Iván estaba totalmente centrada en el chino, en vez de en lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. Matemáticas era la clase favorita de Iván, sin embargo, eso era porque simplemente estaba sentado muy cerca de su enamorado, y podía contemplarle todo el tiempo en lugar de prestar atención a lo que se suponía que pasaba...

Aunque, recientemente, deseaba que el tiempo en la escuela pasara un poco más rápido, para así poder irse y pasar un tiempo con Yao-Yao.

El rubio estaba feliz de que cada día pudiera visitar al chino, de hecho, su relación parecía mejorar cada vez que lo visitaba. En solo un par de días, era capaz de hablar con Yao, caminar con él y hasta hacerle sonreír. Por no hablar de que aún podía ver a Yao en su asombroso traje de sirvienta.

Además, ayer, Iván pudo tener un abrazo suyo, un abrazo muy corto, pero un abrazo, al fin y al cabo. Tal vez hoy tendría otro abrazo o, finalmente, ¿un beso? Una cosa era segura, definitivamente, ¡no podía esperar al beso!

_Por fin_, la campana sonó, rompiendo los pensamientos de Iván y anunciando el descanso del almuerzo. Era apenas la mitad del día, Iván ya no podía esperar a estar fuera del lugar e ir a la cafetería de nuevo. Por lo general, su primer pensamiento sería salir de clase rápidamente, pero en lugar de eso, decidió acercarse a Yao que todavía estaba en su escritorio.

"¡Yao-Yao!" Intervino Iván a su amor platónico que, poco a poco, empacaba su mochila. "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

"B-Bien, ¿y tú?" Preguntó Yao, todavía un poco preocupado por la sensación sospechosa que tenía antes.

"Perfecto~." Respondió el rubio alegremente. Después de su pregunta de ayer sobre el beso, estaba muy contento de ver que las cosas no estaban siendo torpes entre ellos. Hace exactamente una semana, sus interacciones con Yao no habrían sido tan fáciles. Eso era buena señal, ¿verdad?

"Así que, ¿cómo encontraste la clase de matemáticas de hoy?" Preguntó el ruso, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

"...Hm...Perturbadora, aru..." Dijo Yao, en realidad, no estaba seguro de cómo describirlo. Se sintió mal por no haber prestado mucha atención a la clase de hoy. Tenía la sensación de que tendría que estudiar mucho para ponerse al día con lo que acababa de perder.

"Lo mismo para mí. Matemáticas es preocupante, ¿da?"

...Sobre todo cuando no se escucha en clase...

"Sí...¿has hablado de mi trabajo a alguien?" El asiático de pelo oscuro preguntó de repente en tono serio. Esperaba que no sonara tan grosero, pero tenía que hacerlo y cuanto antes mejor.

"¿Qué? ¡No, yo no he hecho nada!" Respondió Iván, confundido con su pregunta inesperada.

"¡Por favor, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie de esto, aru!" Exigió de nuevo Yao.

"¡Lo prometo!"

El chino estaba, de hecho, muy aliviado al escuchar eso. Se podría fiar más de su promesa que de la de algún otro americano.

"Ya te dije que no iba a hablarle a nadie de esto. ¿Lo olvidaste?" Señaló el alto con tono juguetón.

"Sí, es cierto, aru...Gracias, Iván..." Contestó Yao amablemente. Estaba secretamente agradecido de que Iván aceptara mantener aquello en secreto.

"No pasa nada, Yao."

El asiático dio una pequeña sonrisa al otro antes de salir de clase.

Iván podría hacerlo oficial, las sonrisas de Yao eran tan preciosas. Eso fue suficiente para levantarle el ánimo completamente. Sería aun más maravilloso si Yao pudiera sonreirle así en el trabajo.

"A-Así que, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo, da?" Finalmente preguntó Iván, de forma rápida después de que Yao saliera de la clase.

"Bueno, por lo general, almuerzo con mis primos, aru..." Le miró el otro con rostro preocupado.

"Ah..." Se limitó a decir el rubio. Obviamente, estaba decepcionado al escuchar eso.

"Pero, si quieres, puedes unirte a nosotros..." Añadió Yao rápidamente. Incluso si el ruso seguía teniendo su habitual sonrisa, Yao podía notar que estaba triste. De hecho, Yao se preguntaba si Iván tenía a alguien con quien almorzar en realidad. La última vez que vio al rubio estaba comiendo en la sala de estudio con su grupo habitual de compañeros de clase; Francis, Arthur y Alfred. Si Iván tenía que soportar a aquellos occidentales molestos, al igual que Yao tuvo que soportarlos ayer, cada comida, ¡debería de tener los peores almuerzos de su vida! Sinceramente, estaba algo triste por él.

"...No, está bien, Yao. Almorzaré con "mis amigos" entonces..." Aseguró el ruso con una sonrisa tímida.

Por otro lado, el asiático no estaba muy convencido con su respuesta. Estaba a punto de invitar a Iván a unirse a él y sus primos para el almuerzo de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, oyó a alguien llamarlo desde el otro lado de la sala.

"¡Aniki!"

Yao ni siquiera necesitaba girar su cabeza para saber que era su primo Yong, tan impaciente como siempre.

"¡Ya voy!" Gritó rápidamente el otro.

"Bueno, hasta luego, aru." Dijo Yao a Iván, antes de alejarse para unirse a su primo.

El ruso no pudo evitar transmitir una sonrisa al enterarse de que su amor platónico le había dicho "hasta luego". Así que Yao estaba esperando a verlo más tarde, después de todo.

"¡Sí, hasta luego!" Dijo Iván con alegría. No podía esperar a que fuera "más tarde".

Por desgracia, fue ahora cuando se acordó de que necesitaba dinero para ello...

"¡Amigo! ¿Aun tienes intención de ir a esa cafetería? ¿Estás loco?" Comentó una súbita voz irritante. El ruso miró lentamente a su lado para ver a Alfred y Arthur que, aparentemente, habían escuchado su última conversación con Yao.

"No estoy loco." Fue la única respuesta que dio Iván. Definitivamente no quería que esos idiotas arruinaran su día con Yao de nuevo. Por lo tanto, contra menos supieran, mejor era.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes intención de volver a allí, da? ¡KolKolKolKolKol!" Agregó en tono amargo.

"Amigo, ¿viste los precios? Puedo tener mejor comida en un McDonalds y gastar mucho menos" Exclamó el americano.

"En serio, solo la reina de Inglaterra tendría el suficiente dinero para ir a allí más de una vez." Obviamente, con eso estaba exagerando, pero Alfred parecía hablar muy serio, lo que hizo aparecer una mueca de dolor en Arthur ante aquella comparación ridícula.

"Sí. Por supuesto, la reina..." Murmuró el británico en sarcasmo.

"¿Así que, ninguno de ustedes volverá a allí de nuevo?" Preguntó Iván una vez más, para estar seguro.

"Yo no, eso seguro." Se quejó Arthur con un tono irritante. "Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que perder mi dinero a allí. ¡La comida es una basura! ¡Y eso que no he dado mi opinión sobre el servicio!"

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Iván diera una mirada amenazante al británico. ¿Estaba dando a entender que el servicio de Yao no era bueno?

"Artie, sin ofender, pero creo que solo estas de mal humor, porque Yao consigue más dinero que tu, debido a que el gerente te dijo que no necesitaba nuevos empleados." Declaró Alfred sin rodeos.

"¡No, yo no estoy molesto por eso, idiota!" Rompió Arthur con indignación al otro. Rápidamente se alejó, dejando a atrás al americano.

"¡Espera! ¡Arthur! ¿Es posible que puedas ayudarme con mi informe de inglés?" Gritó Alfred, tratando de seguir a Arthur.

"Que se vayan..." Rió Iván. Ahora podría concentrarse en su plan para obtener más dinero.

**OoOoOoOo**

Al mediodía, era siempre muy difícil encontrar una mesa libre para comer en la cafetería. Por lo tanto, cuando Yao y Yong llegaron, estaban muy agradecidos de ver que su primo Kiku ya había encontrado una mesa. Tan pronto como se sentaron, Yao a toda prisa abrió su almuerzo más que deseoso de comer. Pensó que si terminaba su almuerzo pronto, probablemente podría ponerse al día con lo que se había perdido en su clase de matemáticas.

"Entonces, Aniki, ¿qué estabas haciendo con ese ruso espeluznante de bufanda y nariz grande?" Preguntó el coreano de repente en tono de alarma.

"¿Lo conoces?" Preguntó rápidamente el japonés con preocupación y en shock.

Bueno, parecía que Yao no tendría tiempo para matemáticas en el almuerzo...

"S-Sí, de alguna manera, aru." Respondió, seguro de que ese fuera el punto de las preguntas. No le gustaba la forma en la que se lo estaban preguntando, como si fuera algo terrible.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo contigo?" Preguntó Kiku de nuevo.

"Él está en la misma clase que yo, y estaba haciendo preguntas, nada importante." Respondió Yao, tratando de evitar hablar sobre el hecho de que el ruso siempre le estaba viendo en el trabajo. Lo último que quería era involucrar a su familia en su trabajo, tenía bastantes complicaciones solo con sus conocidos.

"Pero parece que lo verás más adelante. ¡Te oí decir algo parecido, da-zee!" Señaló el coreano con escepticismo, recordando las últimas palabras de su primo antes de alejarse del ruso.

"B-Bueno..." Yao en serio, no sabía que debía decir para no tener que estar obligado a hablar de su trabajo. Tenía la sensación de que si les decía sobre que su acosador venía a verle todos los días al trabajo, estarían preocupados, lo que sería ridículo. No es que Iván estuviera haciendo algo sospechoso. Él solo venía todos los días para verle trabajar y darle dinero...

...Ahora que lo pensaba, era un poco sospechoso...Pero Iván había sido muy amable, hasta ahora, Yao podría decir incluso que el rubio era dulce; sospechoso, pero dulce.

Poco a poco, miró a sus primos, dándose cuenta de que curiosamente esperaban una respuesta. Por segunda vez, en menos de 24 horas, Yao había estado embobado pensando en Iván. ¿Por qué le ocurría eso? ¿Y por qué le pasaba cuando no era el momento? El chino podía sentir sus mejillas rojas una vez más.

"Y-Yo le dije eso, porque tenemos otra clase juntos esta tarde, aru." Tartamudeó Yao, decidiendo utilizar esto como una excusa.

"Bueno..." Dijo Kiku sin estar seguro de que pensar, mirando preocupado a su primo mayor. Era raro ver al otro ser tan vacilante.

"Espera un minuto..." Abrió la boca Yong, dándose cuenta de que lo que dijo su primo chino era algo extraño.

Su Aniki se sonrojaba, tartamudeaba, evitando mirar a los ojos, con sensación de malestar y, en realidad, sus explicaciones parecían muy extrañas...Para Yong, solo había una explicación lógica para aquel extraño comportamiento...

"¡Aniki! ¡No me digas que ese ruso espeluznante abusó de ti!" Gritó.

"¡Aiyaa! ¿Qué?" Expresó el más mayor de los asiáticos, sin entender aquella acusación rara.

"¡Todo está claro ahora! Ese tipo es un alborotador y he oído que es bastante cruel. ¡Solo dime si te ha intimidado! ¡Yo le voy a demostrar que no se intimida a mi Aniki, da-zee!" Exclamó Yong con mucha determinación.

"¡Eso es una locura, aru! ¡Ese hombre nunca a hecho nada! ¡Me estaba preguntando algo normal! ¡Deja de creer en esos rumores estúpidos!" Replicó con furia Yao a un Yong bastante asustado por la reacción del otro.

"V-Vale, Aniki..."

"Lo sentimos. No queríamos frustrarte." Dijo Kiku al chino, tratando de calmar su ira inesperada.

"S-Sí, Aniki. Lo siento de verdad." Añadió el coreano rápidamente, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Y-Yo no estoy frustrado, aru." Comentó lentamente Yao.

"Pero si te ves triste..."

"S-Solo..." Bueno, Yao tenía que admitir que no estaba mostrando emociones positivas en ese momento. "Simplemente, no creo que sea justo juzgar a alguien solo por los rumores que se dicen de él, aru..." Agregó con un poco de vergüenza debido a la irritación que había tenido por esa tontería.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo...pero ten cuidado." Advirtió Kiku.

". . ." El asiático mayor no podía evitar la sensación de que el japonés quería referirse a algo más con so.

"Entonces Yong, he oído que tienes entradas para un concierto el próximo viernes. ¿Estás emocionado?" Preguntó Kiku de pronto a su primo coreano, con la esperanza de cambiar la atmósfera.

"Sí. No puedo esperar. ¡Estoy seguro de que va a ser increíble, da-zee!"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 12. En el capítulo 13 se descubre de donde saca Iván el dinero XDD Yao se ha enojado cuando se han metido con Iván, aunque al igual que él, pienso que no se debe juzgar a alguien por los rumores que se comentan de él. Sobre todo sabiendo que cierto americano odia rusos, y que es bastante estúpido, está en la escuela. ¡Pronto, nuevo cap! :3**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Siento no haber actualizado ayer. Si soy sincera, se me olvidó y cuando lo recordé, era muy tarde ^^UU ¡Pero aquí tienen el nuevo cap! :3 ¡Empecemos! ^_^**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 13**

Hoy había sido un hermoso día soleado. Era absolutamente perfecto, por lo que era una gran idea hacer un picnic fuera, a la hora del almuerzo.

"¡Hoy es un día tan encantador!" Dijo el joven letón con una sonrisa alegre. Estaba tan contento del buen tiempo, que no le importaba si sus amigos decidía sentarse en la hierba en el almuerzo.

"Sí, y también muy tranquilo..." Comentó el lituano, junto a él, que estaba de acuerdo, compartiendo el mismo entusiasmo que su amigo.

"No entiendo por qué, pero durante estos últimos par de días todo a estado demasiado tranquilo..." Añadió el estonio, sintiendo que faltaba algo. "De todos modos, me gustaría que pudiera durar así siempre." Finalmente, concluyó.

Los otros dos asintieron. Estaban demasiado concentrados con el buen tiempo como para preocuparse del mundo exterior, aparentemente perdidos. Decidieron continuar con su almuerzo con serenidad, disfrutando del cálido sol. Sin embargo, pronto una gran sombra apareció, bloqueando la luz del sol que iba hacia ellos.

¿Por qué, de repente, la atmósfera era tan inquietante?

Poco a poco, volvieron la cabeza para ver una persona demasiado familiar...

"¡Hola, chicos! ¡Soy yo!" Exclamó Iván con su habitual sonrisa alegre.

"¡AAAAAAH!" Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Así que esa era la "cosa" que les había faltado durante esos últimos días, ¿eh?...

"Ha sido un tiempo desde que volví a verles. ¿Me habéis echado de menos, da?" Preguntó Iván completamente ajeno a la expresión de terror y evidente miedo de los tres estudiantes.

"S-Sí, h-ha sido un tiempo d-desde que no te veíamos..." Señaló Eduard con ansiedad.

Por lo general, Iván se unía con ellos a la hora del almuerzo, o algunas veces, caminaba con ellos después de la escuela, pues todos vivían en el mismo barrio. Aunque, curiosamente, en el último par de días, el runo ni siquiera venía a hablar con ellos. En realidad, Eduard, honestamente, pensaba que Iván se había olvidado de ellos, o por lo menos eso esperaba Raivis. Por desgracia para el letón, parecía que ese no era el caso.

"E-Eduard tiene razón...¿dónde has estado, Iván?" Decidió preguntar Toris, con la esperanza de mantener una conversación que no los pusiera en peligro.

"He descubierto un lugar muy bonito donde yo siempre estoy feliz." Respondió el ruso con una gran sonrisa, soñando despierto con Yao y con su agradable cafetería, otra vez.

". . ." Los tres amigos miraron fijamente al ruso. Bueno, esa era una respuesta muy extraña, viniendo de una persona bastante extraña, sin embargo, los tres realmente se estaban preguntando cual era el significado de aquella respuesta verdaderamente extraña.

"Pero no te vimos en el almuerzo..." Destacó el letón lentamente, con un toque de confusión. "Así que esperábamos que te hubiera ido-..." Agregó, antes de ser detenido a la mitad de la frase por sus dos amigos aterrorizados.

"¡Raivis!"

"¿Irme?" Repitió Iván la última palabra, sin saber muy bien que pensar sobre ese comentario.

"¡N-No! Lo que Raivis quería decir es que no te hemos visto en estos últimos par de días, nos pareció que te habías resfriado...y que por eso no habías ido a la escuela." Explicó Eduard con rapidez, por temor a que Rusia se enojara.

"¡Ufuu~! Tonto Raivis, ¿da? Estoy perfectamente sano." El más alto, simplemente se echó a reir. Al parecer, Iván estaba de un _muy _buen humor hoy, lo que era bueno para ellos, pero al mismo tiempo, sospechoso porque algo realmente malo sucediera pronto.

No todos los días Iván estaba tan feliz. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

"S-Si en ese lugar eres...feliz...¿por qué has venido aquí...al lugar infeliz?" Preguntó Toris, sin saber muy bien a lo que el ruso se refería. Era más la curiosidad por saber que su miedo frecuente. Sin embargo, su conciencia le decía que era mejor si no hacía preguntas al respecto.

"He venido a comer con mis amigos~." Respondió Iván, finalmente, decidiendo en la hierba junto a ellos.

"Ah..." Comentaron los tres sorprendidos de escuchar su revelación...Bueno, eso era algo bueno viniendo de Iván...

"Bueno...eres bienvenido a quedarte..."

"Además, necesito más dinero." Añadió de repente Iván y sin rodeos, aun con su habitual sonrisa.

". . ."

¿Dinero? ¿Por qué necesitaba "_más_" dinero? ¿Y por qué les pedía eso? Por supuesto, desde el punto de vista de Iván, aquello era demasiado simple.

"¿Me vais a dar algo de dinero? Vosotros sois mis amigos, después de todo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Iván, esperando pacientemente una respuesta.

". . ." Una vez más, los tres no pronunciaron ni una palabra.

"¿Verdad?" Preguntó una vez más Iván, obviamente, comenzando a impacientarse.

"P-Pero, ¿volverás a-a ese lugar feliz?" Preguntó Raivis. Si eso haría que Iván estuviera lejos de ellos y de asustarlos, él podría incluso darle la cartera entera.

"¡Da! Es un lugar realmente maravilloso, pero necesito dinero para ello."

"¿Puedo preguntar dónde está eso?" Preguntó Eduard con curiosidad.

Iván podría explicarlo, pero prometió a Yao no decirle a nadie acerca de la cafetería. Además, no quería que otras personas arruinaran su diversión y correr riesgos de que robaran la atención de Yao lejos de él. Sobre todo ahora que estaba seguro de que nadie vendría a molestar su buen momento con su enamorado.

"¡No, no puedo decirlo!" Respondió bruscamente.

"Pero es raro. ¿Podemos al menos conocer el propósito del dinero?" Preguntó Toris.

"¡No, no puedes! ¡Es un secreto que no os importa! ¡KolKolKolKolKol!" Respondió Iván con dureza, de repente emitiendo un aura de color púrpura.

¿Por qué siempre tenían que sospechar que estaba haciendo algo malo? Iván se frustraba con tener que obligar a sus amigos a estar de acuerdos en algo que él pidió. Era como si no se fiaran de él.

"¡AAAAAAAH!" Gritó el trío, maldiciéndose a sí mismos de haber empujado a su suerte.

"Así que, ¿me daréis el dinero o no?" Exigió una vez más Iván, por fin sacando su grifo.

En menos de un segundos, los tres sacaron su cartera y le dieron al ruso algunos billetes de dólar. Estuvieron más que aliviados de ver como había cambiado su humor.

"¡Sí, gracias~!" Exclamó Iván con su sonrisa de nuevo. Estaba seguro que con el dinero que sus amigos le habían "prestado", sería capaz de comprar cosas en el café durante algunos días. Suficiente tiempo para pensar realmente en un plan para obtener más.

Rápidamente miró de nuevo a sus amigos, viendo que tenían su típica expresión de preocupación. Por supuesto, solo cuando tenían miedo de él...

Iván estaba a punto de irse, pero antes de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que los tres estaban observando perplejos a algo tras él. Cuando Iván miró hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que probablemente estuviera en problemas, ya que no era otro que su directos de la escuela.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó el alemán con tono áspero.

"N-Nada." Respondió Iván, rápidamente ocultando su grifo y el dinero tras su espalda. La última vez que había sido capturado "intimidando" a alguien, el director hizo que se quedara después de clases. En este momento, esa era la última cosa que Iván quería.

"¿Estás seguro? ¡He oído a alguien gritando!" Comentó el director. No era ingenuo, vio a Iván con su grifo. Cada vez que el alumno la tenía, pasaba algo malo. "¿Estabas intimidando a esta pobre gente otra vez?"

"No sé de lo que está hablando, señor." Mintió el ruso.

"¡L-La verdad e-es que nos estaba i-intimidando!" Dijo el letón de la nada, antes de volver a ser detenido por los otros dos.

"¡Raivis!"

_¡Maldita sea! _Iván maldijo para sí mismo, dándole una mirada amenazante al más pequeño. ¿Por qué Raivis no aprendía a callarse?

"Hmm, ¿cuál es el significado de esto?" Preguntó el adulto, descontento de escuchar esa frase sospechosa.

"N-No sucede nada, e-es solo que Raivis dice cosas al azar." Confirmó Eduard con voz tranquila y muy falsa. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlos de problemas (y probablemente de una muerte segura), pero, por desgracia, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

"Voy a darle una nota a su profesor, Braginsky. Hablara contigo después de la escuela." Advirtió el director a Iván. Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar en pocos minutos, no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora.

¿Después de la escuela? _¡Maldita sea! _Eso era lo que Iván había querido evitar todo aquel tiempo. Era horrible...ahora, llegaría tarde a su cita con Yao en el café...y toda la culpa la tenían _ellos_.

En el momento en que el director se fue, Iván miró mortalmente a los otros tres.

"¿Si te doy mi billetera, salvarás nuestras vidas?" Propuso el estonio con voz desesperada, ofreciendo su cartera con la esperanza de que sobreviviría.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"¡Mathias! ¿En qué estabas pensando dándole mi calendario personal a mi acosador, aru?"

Lo primero que hizo Yao cuando llegó a su lugar de trabajo era, obviamente, gritar a su perezoso compañero de trabajo. Sin embargo, por una vez Mathias no estaba siendo regañado por ser perezoso en el trabajo, sino por algo que aun no entendía del todo.

"¿Qué? ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando!" Respondió el otro.

"¡Si que la tienes, aru! ¡Diste a Iván mi calendario personal el pasado viernes, aru!" Se quejó Yao bajando su tono de voz un poco.

Por mucho que nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, él estaba más que acostumbrado a que Iván llegara a la cafetería, lo cual no le molestaba. A pesar de que no le gustaba que tuviera su agenda, no había demasiado que el ruso pudiera hacer, si es que no lo había hecho.

En realidad, era el hecho de que Mathias prestara datos personales sobre alguien que se preocupaba por él. Absolutamente, no quería que ese idiota diera cosas importantes como esa a nadie. Ahora, que lo pensaba, Mathias no tenía permitido hacer eso.

"Bueno, él lo pidió amablemente, así que pensé que no era un gran problema ya que es tu amigo." Dijo Mathias, no muy seguro de la razón por la que Yao estaba molesto.

"N-No, no es realmente mi amigo...aru..." Señaló el chino algo vacilante. Para ser honestos, Yao ni siquiera estaba seguro de Iván era exactamente para él.

"Está bien, lo siento, quería decir "ya que es tu novio". ¡Ya está! ¿Feliz?" Corrigió Mathias, pensando que esa era la razón por la que Yao estaba molesto.

"¡NI SIQUIERA ES MI NOVIO!" Le espetó el asiático, con las mejillas completamente rojas.

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!" Aseguró su compañero de trabajo frustrado. Maldita sea, no parecía como si Yao estuviera de buen humor hoy. Solo esperaba que no estuviera así por el resto del día.

"¡Oh, hay un cliente! ¡Creo que deberías ir!" Comentó el danés rápidamente, con la esperanza de que pudiera deshacerse del regaño de Yao.

El chino suspiró. Otra excusa utilizada por Mathias para evitar el trabajo. Yao lo habría obligado a trabajar, pero el cliente era probablemente Iván, por lo que era mejor si él iba...

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a ver a su cliente, se encontró con alguien que definitivamente no esperaba.

"Bounjou, mon joli~."

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Francis? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Yao, realmente sorprendido de ver al europeo ahí. Solo esperaba que la misma escena de ayer no se repitiera.

"He venido a beber un poco de café con leche. La vista de aquí es magnífica." Explicó.

"Si lo que vienes es a coquetear con la chica nueva, ella no va a volver, aru. Uno de los empleados hizo caer un poco de café en sus caros zapatos y se marchó frustrada..." Dijo el chino, completamente seguro de haber averiguado el punto del francés.

"¡Nooo!" Se quejó Francis con decepción al enterarse de la noticia.

"Sí..." Confirmó el camarero. "Por lo tanto, parece que no tienes nada que hacer aquí. ¡Por favor, vete!"

"Bueno, podría tomar algo ya que estoy aquí. Este lugar aun sigue teniendo una bonita vista." Declaró dándole un pequeño guiño.

"Bien." Murmuró el chino, no es como si pudiera patear a Francis fuera de allí realmente. Si pudiera, lo habría hecho ayer. Por lo tanto, se decidió a dar a Francis lo que ordenó con la esperanza de que el rubio estuviera distraído para no tener que estar ahí por mucho tiempo.

"Por cierto, si yo fuera tú, no me sentaba a aquí, aru. Es el lugar habitual de Iván." Agregó Yao.

"Ahh, eso explica muchas cosas..." Expresó el rubio con una sonrisa interesada.

"¿Qué?"

"Es por eso por lo que estabas molesto, ¿oui? ¿Esperabas a Iván?" Aclaró en tono travieso.

"N-No. ¡N-No era eso! ¿Por qué iba a esperarle, aru?" Gritó Yao con sus mejillas empezando a estar de color rojo de nuevo.

"No sabía que teníais ese tipo de relación." Añadió Francis con una sonrisa. Uno no se limitaba a sonrojarse por nada.

"¡Por supuesto que no! No tenemos ninguna relación, aru." Respondió el asiático. ¿Por qué todo el mundo insinuaba que Iván y él tenían algo?

"Así que no te molestará si me siente en el lugar de tu cliente habitual, ¿no?" Preguntó el frances, intrigado por la reacción nerviosa de Yao.

"¡No, en absoluto!" Confirmó el camarero, antes de irse. ¡Si Francis no quería escuchar su advertencia, allá él! El francés tendría que pagar las consecuencias cuando Iván llegara. Aunque, de repente, un sentimiento sombrío se hizo cargo de él. Tenía la sensación de que hoy tampoco sería un día fácil.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 13! Espero que les haya gustado y divertido mucho. Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora... Intentaré actualizar pronto el 14 :3 ¡Dejad vuestras opiniones, por favor! ^^**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Por desgracia, Iván se vio obligado a quedarse después de clases para tener una pequeña conversación con su profesor. Él realmente quería saltar su "detención"...y eso fue lo que intentó. Sin embargo, siempre cuando _absolutamente _él no quería, su profesor se fijaba en él.

"¡Iván! El directos me ha dicho que has estado causando problemas otra vez." Comentó el profesor italiano antes de que el estudiante en cuestión pudiera irse.

"Yo no estaba causando ningún problema." Respondió Iván simplemente. Quería salir rápidamente de la detención. Por lo general, el señor Vargas era un maestro muy relajado, por lo que era bastante despreocupado cuando se hacía cargo de las detenciones. Con él, las detenciones podían ser largas y aburridas o rápidas y breves. El ruso tenía esperanzas de que ocurriera la segunda opción, pero hoy en especial quería esa opción más que cualquier otro día.

"Por lo que el director me ha dicho, al parecer Raivis estaba hoy muy asustado." Señaló el profesor, tratando de recordar lo que el alemán le informó.

"Pero él siempre parece estar asustado." Se defendió el estudiante. Conocía a Raivis desde que era niño y ni una sola vez vio al letón sin su típica expresión asustada. Iván no entendía por qué todo el mundo le acusaba de aquello...era mera coincidencia que el niño pequeño entrara en pánico cuando Iván estaba cerca de él, eso es todo...

"...Buen punto." Señaló el señor Vargas con expresión pensativa.

¿Significaba que podría desaparecer? ¡Esa era la única cosa que Iván quería saber!

"¡No he hecho nada malo! Solo estaba pasando un rato con mis amigos." Explicó el ruso. "¿Puedo irme ahora?"

"No sé...Ludwing parecía bastante serio cuando me pidió que hablara contigo..." dijo el otro con una mirada vacilante. Le encantaría que el estudiante se fuera, él también tenía negocios que atender después de clases, aunque no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que se arrepentiría si era demasiado despreocupado en esta detención.

_Darn! _El rubio perdió todas sus esperanzas, tendría que soportar una larga detención con el señor Vargas.

"...Pero si te comprometes a no causar más problemas, puedo dejar que te marches." Concluyó finalmente el italiano. Esa respuesta provocó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Iván.

"¡Lo prometo!" Dijo el ruso sin perder un segundo para salir de la clase.

Bueno, Iván estaba contento de ver que se había desecho de aquel problema tan rápidamente. A pesar de que él había estado en "detención" solo cinco minutos, se sentía como si hubiera perdido todo el tiempo allí.

Alegremente, se dirigió a la cafetería, más que deseoso de ver a su hermosa criada de nuevo...

...Sin embargo, cuando llegó allí, tristemente vio una escena que no le gustaba.

"Mon joli, ¿puedo tomar otro café, por favor?" Un rubio francés preguntó con una sonrisa gloriosa, sin embargo, al parecer pervertida.

"¡Aiyaa, no me llames así!" Respondió el camarero chino, sus mejillas suavemente sonrojándose lindamente.

Por supuesto, la escena desde el punto de vista de Iván se exageró mucho más, ya que en realidad no sucedió nada inusual entre la conversación de Yao y Francis...de todas formas, el ruso casi tuvo un ataque al ver aquello.

Llegó un poco tarde de lo habitual y, sin embargo, ¡alguien más estaba en _su _lugar habitual y coqueteando con _su _enamorado! ¡Además, Yao no estaba haciendo nada por detenerlo!

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Cómo Yao podía permitir que aquello sucediera?

De repente tuvo una sensación entre tristeza y rabia, sintió como su corazón estaba roto en miles de pedazos. Pero una cosa era segura: No iba a permitir que este tipo de cosas sucedieran. ¡Esos dos tendrían que darle algunas explicaciones!

"Kolkolkolkol~"

"¡Aiyaa! ¡I-Iván!" Expresó Yao cuando reconoció el sonido espeluznante. Estaba seguro de que el ruso no estaría feliz al ver a Francis en su lugar habitual.

"¿I-Iván? ¿Algo está mal?" Preguntó Francis con una sonrisa cautelosa.

"¡Estas en mi lugar! ¡Vete ya!" Pidió el ruso con dureza.

"Iván, ¡detente! ¡No puedes forzar a alguien a irse solo porque este en tu lugar habitual, aru!" Le espetó el camarero, descontento por el comportamiento del otro.

"Kolkolkolkol~..¿Por qué le proteges?" Preguntó Iván, ahora muy celoso. ¡No podía entender por qué Yao estaba del lado de aquel perverso francés! Eso le hacía sentirse más triste e irritado.

"¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con él!" Contestó rápidamente el asiático. "Simplemente, no puedes hacer eso, aru. Es ridículo. Hay muchos otros lugares disponibles aquí." Explicó, esperando calmar a su acosador. No había absolutamente ninguna necesidad de montar una escena a causa de una estúpida mesa, sobre todo cuando no había nadie más en todo el café. Por desgracia, eso no impidió que el ruso estuviera molesto.

"Yao-Yao está rompiendo mi corazón." Gimió el ruso con tono triste.

"¡Aiyaa! ¡Iván no actúes de esta manera!" Dijo Yao con una súbita voz suave.

". . ."

Aparentemente, parecía que tanto Iván como Yao se habían olvidado de que Francis estaba allí. De echo, este estaba más intrigado en como los dos estaban hablando. No importaba lo que Yao dijo anteriormente acerca de no tener ninguna relación con Iván, parecía como si estuviera realmente compartiendo algún tipo de relación.

"¿Estoy alterando una cita entre ustedes?" Preguntó de repente Francis con una curiosa sonrisa. Esta pregunta sorprendió pro completo a los otros dos, de alguna manera se olvidaron de que el frnacés seguía allí.

Obviamente, Iván estaba a punto de decir rápidamente que "Sí", por desgracia para él, Yao tuvo otra respuesta...

"No, No, ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!"

Para Iván, su poco tiempo después de la escuela con Yao lo consideraba una cita, pero, por desgracia, era cierto...no estaban oficialmente juntos...¡_todavía!_ ¡Pero, lo será pronto, Iván estaba seguro de ello! Es decir, si es que Francis se iba y dejaba de poner en peligro su relación.

"Yao-Yao, ¿por qué no le dices que se vaya?" Exigió Iván, todavía en un tono amargo.

"¡No puedo obligarlo a irse! Él es un cliente como tú. ¡Y no hay absolutamente nada entre nosotros, así que deja de hacerte ideas sobre nosotros, aru!" Confirmó el chino antes de ir a la cocina.

¡Iván no podía creer aquello! Definitivamente él no era un cliente como los demás. ¡Yao, de entre todas las personas, debía saberlo!

El ruso vio a Yao volver de la cocina con una expresión de decepción. ¡Él vino aquí para pasar un tiempo a solar con él y decidió que lo tendría!

Si Yao no hacía nada al respecto, él lo haría.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Hola, mon joli, ¡sonría!" Dijo Francis al camarero.

"Ya te dije que no me llames así-"

Y Yao no pudo acabar la frase, porque, una vez más, un rayo asustó a su juicio y lo cegó temporalmente. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Francis con una sonrisa pequeña y traviesa.

"¡No tomes fotos de mi!" Ordenó el chino, su rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza y la frustración.

"¿Ah, te estoy avergonzando, Yao?" Comentó el europeo, sin molestarse en escuchar al camarero.

"¡S-Solo para!" Tartamudeó Yao, completamente cansado de las fotos de Francis.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol~"

Y al parecer no era el único; Iván, que decidió sentarse en la mesa más cercana para observarlos, tenía su grifo de llave de agua en su mano muy fuertemente sujetada, su ira aumentando ante el constante coqueteo. Era necesario mencionar que el ambiente no podía ser más frío...y terrorífico...

_Aiyaa_... Yao no podía creer como Francis no resultaba afectado ante la mirada asesina que Iván le estaba dando.

"I-Iván, ¿hay algo que quieras, aru?" Finalmente decidió hablar con el ruso, tal vez charlar con él aliviaría un poco el ambiente negativo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Iván diera al camarero una pequeña sonrisa, al menos, Yao se sintió aliviado al respecto.

Por fín, Iván podría tener la atención de Yao para sí. Ahora era el momento para felicitarle y ser aun más encantador que Francis, con la esperanza de impresionar a su amor platónico.

"¿Puedo tener un pastel de chocolate, mi hermoso girasol?" Preguntó Iván con un tono dulce y alegre.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con ese nombre, aru?" Respondió el chino en estado de shock, sonrojándose ante la mención de aquel nombre tan tierno que salió de la nada.

"Creo que este apodo te conviene perfectamente ya que eres tan bello como un girasol, ¿da?" Explicó el ruso, dando un pequeño guiño al camarero.

". . ." El asiático miró al rubio con una expresión muy confundida. No podía decir nada. En realidad, no sabía que decir exactamente. Esto era algo que no esperaba.

Por otro lado, Iván estaba muy feliz de ver a su enamorado en completo asombro. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que lo había impresionado y encantado a su bonita criada. Por supuesto, Iván asumió rápidamente que él era, obviamente, el favorito de Yao, Francis podría regresar a su casa.

"¡E-Eres un tonto, aru!" Respondió Yao, evitando mirar al ruso. Todavía realmente no sabía como responder a aquello. ¿Era realmente un elogio o Iván estaba jugando con él? ¡El idiota solo estaba haciéndole sentir aun más avergonzado en su trabajo!

"Voy a traer su pedido pronto." Añadió el camarero, con ganas de ir a la cocina a pensar con más claridad acerca de la situación.

"¡Espera Yao! ¿Puedes llamarme por mi nombre especial?" Volvió a preguntar rápidamente Iván, antes de que Yao se fuera.

"¿A-Ahora?" En serio, hoy Iván estaba verdaderamente sorprendiéndole.

"¡Me harías muy feliz hoy! Por favor~" Pidió el rubio, dulcemente.

El chino quería decir que no, pero no pudo. La forma tan amable en la que Iván le preguntó aquello. Además, si se trataba de algo que le haría dejar de ser tan molesto, no entendía por qué no estaría de acuerdo.

"T-Traeré su pedido pronto, amo."

Esto hizo que Iván sonriera ampliamente.

Yao reveló que era bonito ver al ruso tan calmado. Tal vez, hablar con él era la solución, después de todo.

"¿_Amo_?" Repitió Francis, curiosamente al asiático, una vez más sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

Yao se dio la vuelta para ver al francés con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Francis los había estado escuchando todo el tiempo? Bueno, no era como si ellos estuvieran manteniendo una conversación privada, Francis _estaba _en la mesa a la _derecha _al lado de ellos.

"Bien, bien~. Puedo ver que ustedes parecen ser íntimos. ¿Así que ahora ustedes dos tienen sus propios nombres de mascota?"

"¿Q-Qué? ¡NO!" Negó el chino.

"¡Da! Es el nombre especial que Yao-Yao me dice para hacerme feliz." Anunció Iván con tono de ensueño, totalmente contradictorio a lo que Yao acababa de decir.

"¿Qué?" Gritó Yao. ¿Por qué Iván había dicho eso? Ahora, Francis tendría ideas aun más locas.

"Hon,hon. ¿Nombre especial? Iván tiene un tratamiento especial. ¡Él debe ser el cliente favorito de Yao!" Señaló Francis en un tono juguetón.

"¡NO!" Declaró Yao, frustrado por las acusaciones del otro.

"¡DA!" Dijo Iván al mismo tiempo, una vez más, contradiciendo a lo que Yao dijo. Esto hizo que Yao mirara al otro rápidamente. ¿Por qué Iván era tan persistente en etiquetarlos como pareja?

"Iván, ¿puedes venir conmigo durante unos segundos, aru?" Preguntó el chino finalmente.

"¿Qué? Pero, mi precioso-"

Iván ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de terminar su frase porque Yao tiró con dureza de su bufanda en dirección a la cocina.

Sorprendido con aquella acción extraña (y de que Yao fuera bastante fuerte), Iván se preguntaba por qué Yao estaría tan preocupado de llevarlo a la cocina. Aunque, no necesitó mucho tiempo para imaginar la razón...¿Tal vez Yao también en secreto quería estar a solas con él, finalmente? ¿Y como no podía deshacerse de Francis, decidió llevarlos a un lugar privado? Iván esperaba que esta fuera la fantástica razón.

Una vez en la cocina, el asiático se aseguró de cerrar la puerta, lo que solo dio esperanzas a los pensamientos de Iván.

"¿Querías hablar a solas conmigo Yao-Yao?" Preguntó Iván con un timbre de voz deseoso de saber lo que Yao quería.

"Sí, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?" Exclamó el chino con enojo, lo que hizo confundir al rubio. Eso no era lo que esperaba...

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué le estás diciendo esas cosas extrañas a Francis? ¡Eso solo hará que asuma teorías estúpidas y vergonzosas, aru! ¿Hay algo te molesta? ¿Por qué estas actuando de manera extraña?"

Iván se sorprendió al escuchar esa acusación proveniente de Yao.

"¡Tú eres el único que actúa raro! ¿Por qué estás alentando a Francis de que coqueteé contigo?" Exigió Iván, todavía irritado sobre el tema.

"¿Qué? ¡No estoy alentando a Francis de que coqueteé conmigo,aru!" Dijo Yao, descontento con las acusaciones estúpidas del otro.

"¡Sí que lo haces! ¡Te ruborizas lindamente con sus aclaraciones y no le impides que te tome fotos!"

"¡Eso no quiere decir que lo esté animando a coquetear conmigo!" Respondió Yao con rabia. ¡La última cosa que haría sería alentar a Francis a coquetear con él! Realmente, quería que el maldito francés parara con aquello y golpear su cabeza cada vez que le sacaba fotos. ¡Por desgracia no podía, por su trabajo! Odiaba aquello, sin embargo a él no le gustaban las acusaciones de Iván. ¡Francis hizo lo mismo ayer, y el ruso no hizo ni una sola cosa al respecto! ¿Por qué hoy era diferente?

"¡Tal vez no! Pero le das ideas." Señaló Iván al mismo tiempo de mal humor.

"¿P-Por qué te preocupas, aru? ¡Esto no te concierne! ¡De hecho, no es asunto tuyo el que esté coqueteando conmigo o no!" Dijo Yao frustrado con esta discusión. Él no podía entender por qué Iván estaba tan molesto o enojado con algo que no iba totalmente acerca de él.

Por segunda vez en el día, Iván se hirió de verdad, pensaba que a Yao no le preocupaba él. Al final, hoy había resultado ser un día horrible, odiaba el día de hoy.

El chino rápidamente miró al otro, no le gustaba ver a Iván de mal humor así, pero simplemente no podía aceptar sus reacciones.

"¡Además de decir tales cosas raras sobre nosotros!" Murmuró Yao en voz baja antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"¡Espera Yao!"

Iván trató de detener al camarero antes de que se fuera, pero fue demasiado rápido en sus acciones y, accidentalmente, tropezó con algo que estaba en el suelo. En lugar de sostener a Yao, se apoderó de una bandeja de plata que contenía té y cayó al suelo con el té derramado sobre él.

"¡Ahh!"

Yao fue en realidad el único que gritó. No entendía lo que había sucedido exactamente, sin embargo sabía que el pobre ruso debía estar adolorido por quemarse.

"¡I-Iván! ¿E-Estás bien?" Preguntó Yao profundamente preocupado, olvidando por completo la frustración de hace segundos atrás.

"Quema..." Dijo Iván con una sonrisa débil.

"¡Aiyaa, ven conmigo!"

**OoOoOoOo**

**Bueno, siento tardar en actualizar. El pobre Iván a tenido un día horrible, pero quizás no sea horrible durante todo el día. :) Solo decir que la autora original a puesto un nuevo capítulo, con que ahora hay 16. ¡Bien! A parte de eso, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias! Y comentad, por favor.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Sin perder ni un segundo, Yao llevó a Iván a la sala de empleados. Si el camarero recordaba bien, aquí era donde guardaban el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"Siéntate aquí, aru." Yao hizo un gesto al otro para que se sentara en un pequeño sofá y le dio una toalla.

La toalla que Yao ofreció a Iván estaba lamentablemente seca, pero, por el momento, era lo único que podía ofrecer para ayudarle. Por el momento, era mucho mejor que nada. Por lo menos, Iván podría utilizarlo para secarse el pelo y la ropa.

Por otro lado, el ruso tomó la toalla con una pequeña mueca en su cara. La sensación de ardor estaba causando demasiado dolor a Iván, pero el hecho de que su ropa estaba mojada también le molestaba a gran extremo. No importaba qué, el rubio tuvo que concluir que todo había sido un día bastante malo para él, pues nunca pensó que sufriría así.

"¿Dónde estás herido, aru? ¿Te has cortado?" El chino rápidamente preguntó con un tono preocupado. Por lo que vio, la taza de té cayó sobre Iván y se hizo añicos. Por lo tanto, Yao no podía pasar por alto la posibilidad de que Iván podría haberse cortado durante el accidente.

"N-No, realmente...especialmente me quemé los hombros..." Contestó el rubio. Yao estaba un poco aliviado por eso, al menos podría olvidar la opción del corte en Iván.

Sin embargo, el asiático todavía se preguntaba como había ocurrido el accidente...

¿Quién sería tan descuidado como para dejar un plato de té caliente justo en el borde del mostrador? No pasó mucho tiempo para que el cerebro de Yao llegara a una conclusión más que probable, y no era otro que Mathias. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, sin duda no era la primera vez que el danés quedó advertido de que tuviera más cuidado con ello.

¿Pero Mathias le escuchaba? ¡No! Él _nunca_ lo escuchaba! ¿Y qué pasó? Que un cliente quedó herido. Y podría haber sido peor, Iván pudo haber quedado gravemente herido por los cristales rotos. Yao no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado por la manera en que Mathias podía ser tan descuidado. Ese maldito escucharía sus quejas más adelante.

"Me duele menos ahora...pero todavía puedo sentir esa sensación de ardor." Iván explicó con voz infantil.

"¡No te preocupes por eso!" Aseguró Yao, entendiendo el sufrimiento de Iván. El ruso le había puesto de los nervios aquella tarde, pero, ciertamente, ¡Iván no se merecía eso! Pobre Iván, parecía tan miserable. Parecía un niño que había sido herido; Yao sólo quería darle un abrazo.

"Voy a conseguirte una toalla mojada, aru. Podría ayudar." Añadió el chino, al darse cuenta de que podría ser esa una mejor solución. Todavía tenía que encontrar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero no era eso exactamente cierto. Ya que el equipo de emergencia era...por desgracia...muy inútil.

Yao, con prisa, fue a buscar una toalla mojada que estaba en la cocina y se la ofreció a Iván. Por supuesto, sabía que esto no iba a ayudar realmente a su cliente lesionado y que debía buscar el kit.

"Gracias..." Se limitó a decir Iván.

"¡Creo que el botiquín de primero auxilios está por aquí, aru!" Señaló Yao, decidiendo iniciar la búsqueda mediante la comprobación de los cajones de un pequeño armario que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Tu crees?" Repitió el ruso, sin saber el significado de ello. ¿Cuál era el punto de tener un equipo de emergencia, si es que no sabías donde estaba en situaciones de emergencia?

"¡Aiyaa! ¡Deja de inquietarte! ¡Lo voy a encontrar!" Respondió el chino.

Iván miró a Yao mientras esperaba pacientemente a que algo aliviara su dolor. E un intento por distraerse del quemazón de la herida, echó un vistazo al alrededor de la habitación para darse cuenta de lo elegante que era, especialmente para ser una sala de empleados. Incluso el pequeño sofá donde estaba sentado era muy cómodo. Los empleados tenían suerte de tener un lugar tan lujoso...aunque si pensabas en ello, con el precio en que vendían las bebidas y delicias del lugar, era más que lujoso.

Pero al final, por mucho que trató de distraerse, no podía olvidarse de lo mucho que le dolía. Él sólo quería que Yao se diera prisa y le diera algo para curar su sufrimiento.

"Yao, creo..."

Antes de que el ruso terminara su frase, miró al otro para ver una vista bastante inesperada. Yao se había inclinado mientras buscaba en el cajón de abajo, pero desde donde estaba Iván, él tenía una perfecta vista de la parte de atrás de Yao...y ahora, él no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de él. Además, el vestido de limpieza era tan corto que si Iván ladeaba un poco su cabeza, era capaz de tener una visión de la ropa interior de Yao...

"¡Aquí está!" Dijo Yao bruscamente, contento y aliviado de haber encontrado el kit de primeros auxilios. Además, también había encontrado una caja con pañuelos al mismo tiempo.

"Ahí tienes- ¡Aiyaa! ¡Tu nariz está sangrando!" Gritó el camarero cuando vio la hemorragia nasal del otro.

"D-Da...Creo que voy a utilizar uno de esos pañuelos ahora..." Dijo Iván con una pequeña sonrisa, señalando la caja de pañuelos que Yao descubrió recientemente.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, aru?" El camarero rápidamente le dio la caja, completamente confundido por la hemorragia nasal repentina de Iván.

"M-Me arde un poco aún..." Comentó el rubio, con la esperanza de cambiar el tema. Probablemente era mejor que el asiático no supiera la razón tras la hemorragia nasal. Sin embargo, Iván pudo confirmar que su pequeño Yao sabía absolutamente como distraerle del dolor.

"Aiyaa, eres una persona extraña, aru." Suspiró el chino, un poco desanimado. Se sentó en el sofá junto al ruso y comenzó a limpiar la nariz del otro.

Mientras tanto, Iván no podía creer lo mucho que se sentía en el cielo a pesar de seguir sufriendo. Yao estaba tan cerca de él, cuidándole e incluso tuvo la oportunidad de dar una pequeña mirada a su ropa interior.

"¡Deberías quitarte la camisa!" Dijo Yao de repente, rompiendo los pensamientos de Iván.

"¿Q-Qué?" Preguntó Iván, sorprendido al escuchar tales palabras provenientes de su enamorado.

"Ayudará más si pones la toalla fría directamente en el lugar que quema. Después de eso, puedes ponerte un poco de crema." Explicó el asiático.

Iván no esperó a que se lo dijera por segunda vez e hizo lo que el asiático le pidió. " Mi bufanda también está húmeda..."

"Voy a asegurarme de que se sequen tu bufanda y camiseta antes de que termine el día..." Yao suspiró, sentándose más cerca de Iván para ver sus hombros quemados. La piel del ruso estaba un poco roja y, de acuerdo con lo que Iván dijo, todavía se veía doloroso. Lo que significaba que sólo era una quemadura de primer grado, que era lo menos grave. Por lo menos, eso realmente tranquilizó más a Yao, ahora estaba seguro de que la lesión de Iván no era grave.

"No te preocupes, solo tienes una quemadura de primer grado, aru. Estoy seguro de que la loción se hará cargo de ella..." Confirmó Yao de alguna manera entusiasmado, antes de darse cuenta que sus manos frotaban los hombros de Iván...y es entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Iván era algo más musculoso de lo que pensaba...

"Es bueno saberlo." Dijo el rubio con una pequeña expresión de alivio. Tomó la toalla fría para ponerla en su hombro, pero luego se dio cuenta que Yao seguía tocando estos y miraba su pecho aparentemente pensando con profundidad.

"¿Yao?" Le llamó Iván, sin embargo, el camarero todavía estaba concentrado.

"¿Yao-Yao?" Preguntó de nuevo Iván una vez más.

"A-Ah, ¿qué?" Respondió el chino, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"S-Sí, todo está bien...¿por qué lo preguntas?" Tartamudeó Yao, quitando rápidamente las manos de encima de los hombros de Iván.

"Estuviste mirando mi pecho por un rato." Explicó Iván.

"¿Q-Qué? ¡No, no era eso! ¡Estás imaginando cosas,aru!" Negó el otro.

"¿Podría ser que a Yao-Yao le gusta mi pecho, da?" Rió entre dientes Iván, complacido con aquel pensamiento. Utilizó aquella oportunidad para acercarse poco a poco más al chino.

"¡Aiyaa! ¡Deja de decir estupideces y empieza a cuidar de ti mismo! ¿No te duele?" Gritó Yao, sus mejillas completamente rojas. Para alguien lesionado, el ruso parecía olvidarse de sus prioridades.

El rubio simplemente dejó escapar una pequeña risa, él definitivamente jamás se cansaría de ver el lindo rubor de Yao.

"Se siente bien." Intervino Iván, colocando la toalla fría sobre sus hombros. Incluso si aún podía sentir la sensación de ardor, tuvo que admitir que le ayudó mucho.

"¡No te olvides de poner la loción después, aru! Será mejor." Añadió el camarero, ofreciéndole la crema.

"¿Puedes ponerme tú la loción, Yao?" Preguntó Iván mientras se acercaba más al otro. Después de todo, estaba aun herido, así que decidió que, como beneficio de la oferta de Yao, debía sentir su suave tacto al curarlo. ¿Quién sabe cuando sería la próxima vez que tendría una oportunidad como esta? Más vale abusar completamente de esta oportunidad ahora mismo antes de que fuera tarde.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Estás en edad suficiente para cuidar de tí mismo." Señaló el chino.

"¿Por favor?" Rogó el ruso con una expresión que Yao no podía rechazar.

"Bien..." Suspiró el chino. Estaba empezando a odiar a Iván y a su expresión. "¡Pero no te acostumbres a esto!" Añadió el chino con un tono estricto una vez que vio la repentina sonrisa de Iván.

El camarero se acercó a este y decidió _solo _mirar la lesión del ruso. Desafortunadamente, después de un tiempo, no podía dejar de mirar lentamente el pecho desnudo de Iván de nuevo y rápidamente sentía como sus mejillas se volvían completamente rojas otra vez.

_¿Por qué me siento tan extraño, aru? ¡Esto no es normal! _Yao entró en pánico mentalmente. Miró al rubio, viendo que este lo miraba de manera bastante intensa. Esto simplemente empeoraba la situación de Yao.

Finalmente, el asiático decidió tratar de calmarse y, finalmente, poner la crema en los hombros de Iván. Después de todo, aquel era un tema serio, donde solo estaba ayudando a un cliente que estaba herido. ¡No había nada malo en ello! Por lo tanto, el chino frotó delicadamente el hombro del otro con la crema.

"Ahh, es muy refrescante." Dijo el ruso. Por lo general, no le gustaba el frío, pero realmente ahora le estaba ayudando a aliviar su dolor. Además, la sensación de las manos de Yao sobre sus hombros realmente le gustaba. Yao tenía unas manos muy suaves...

"¿Tu pecho también duele, aru?" Preguntó Yao rápidamente mirando el pecho desnudo del otro.

"Un poco..." Respondió Iván. En realidad, su pecho no se quemó con el té hirviendo, pero si él era capaz de mantener a Yao tan cerca de él, no veía por qué iba a decir la verdad.

Por lo tanto, Yao también puso un podo de crema en su pecho, frotando y masajeando. Aunque, poco a poco Iván podría jurar que sentía a Yao juguetear con su pecho. No es como si él se quejara, su sufrimiento se había ido por completo.

"Hmm~" El ruso soltó. Realmente quería quedarse con Yao así para siempre. Poco a poco y sin problemas trajo a su enamorado cerca de él hasta el punto en que el asiático estaba completamente en su regazo.

Desafortunadamente, Yao dejó lo que estaba haciendo tan como como se dio cuenta de aquella situación sospechosa. Pero, incluso si el menor no parecía aprobar esto, no lo estaba empujando para alejarlo de él. No importaba qué, el asiático todavía estaba en su regazo.

"Y-Yo creo q-que debería ser suficiente." Murmuró Yao. "Puedes quedarte la loción, ya que necesitarás usarla con frecuencia. Y probablemente deberías ponerte un vendaje más tarde, para evitar contaminarte, aru." Añadió sin dejar de mirar la parte que estaba ardiendo.

"Muchas gracias, Yao-Yao~. Seguro que sabes como cuidar bien de mi, ¿da?" Exclamó Iván con una sonrisa radiante, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro. Su pequeño girasol era _muy _buena enfermera.

"N-No es como si tuviera otra opción, aru. Sólo hago mi trabajo y me aseguro de que mi cliente esté bien." Dijo Yao, lentamente alejándose de Iván. Desde que había sido siempre el "hermano mayor" de su familia, simplemente había aprendido a cuidar de las personas y se había convertido en hábito para él.

"Realmente lo aprecio, Yao. Gracias." Añadió Iván, acercando a su curador hasta que no hubo mucho espacio que quedara entre sus cuerpos. El ruso se esperaba que pudieran permanecer en esa posición durante un poco más de tiempo, especialmente desde que Yao no protestaba en contra.

". . ."

Por otro lado, el chino no sabía que decir en ese momento. En realidad, tenía un poco de admiración por el hecho de que Iván siempre mantenía una sonrisa, a pesar de todo el dolor que sufrió. Yao comenzó a mirar fijamente los ojos de Iván y regresando lentamente las manos sobre los hombros del otro.

No importaba qué, a Iván, Yao siempre se veía adorable con las mejillas sonrosadas, nervioso y su expresión embarazosa. Animado por el pequeño gesto dado por el camarero, Iván se acercó lentamente al rostro de su amor platónico...y para su sorpresa, Yao hizo lo mismo.

Solo un pensamiento vino a la mente de Iván: ¿Va (por fin) a darme un beso?

Casi no había distancia entre sus caras...Solo podía sentir su corazón dando latidos, estaba ansioso por sentir los labios de Yao.

Por desgracia para Iván, en el mismo momento una persona inesperada, en un tiempo horrible, decidió entrar en la sala de empleados.

"Oye, ¿Yao estás-"

". . ."

Con una mezcla de expresión desastrosa y asombro en sus rostros, tanto Iván como Yao miraron a la persona que entró en la habitación.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Era Mathias!_

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yao se distanciara del ruso. Como resultado, Iván rápidamente dio una mirada asesina al danés que arruinó lo que podría haber sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Y parecía que Mathias realmente se había quedado sin palabras por la escena. Al parecer, él no esperaba encontrar a su compañero de trabajo en el regazo de un cliente medio desnudo...

"¡Oooookay! ¡Fingiré no haber venido!" El danés de repente rompió el silencio muy incómodo de la habitación.

"No, no, no es lo que parece, aru." Gritó Yao, aunque tuvo que admitir que Iván y él estaban de hecho en una posición bastante...sugerente.

"¡No te preocupes, me voy! Pero Yao, en serio, no lo hagas en la sala de empleados y no especialmente a mitad del día. ¡El administrador puede venir en cualquier momento! Si quieren tener un momento agradable y sexy, te sugiero que lo hagas al final del día, cuando todo el mundo se ha ido." Aconsejó el danés con una sonrisa tímida antes de irse.

"¡E-Espera, no estamos haciendo nada de eso!" Desesperadamente Yao gritó, esperando que su compañero de trabajo le hizo caso.

"¿Es posible que podamos quedar después de que la cafetería esté cerrada, da?" Preguntó Iván de pronto, aquella información le resulto interesante. Tal vez si él se quedaba después de la hora de cierre con Yao, podría continuar (_¡En paz!_) lo que iban hacer antes de que fueran _groseramente_ interrumpidos.

"¡Aiyaaa! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?" Dijo Yao.

"La gente de aquí sabe como arruinar un buen momento, kolkolkol~." Comentó Iván en tono amargo.

"¿Q-Qué estás hablando? ¡Nada estaba pasando entre nosotros, aru!" Negó el chino, ocultando su rostro completamente rojo.

¿Nada? Bueno, si esto era "nada, Iván absolutamente quería tener una experiencia que contuviera "algo" con Yao. No podía dejar de tener en cuenta el hecho de que Yao no hizo nada en contra del acercamiento cuando estaban a punto de besarse.

Su corazón estaba acelerado de solo pensar ese momento una y otra vez, recordando la posición y la sensación de las manos de Yao sobre él.

"¡Y-Yo tengo que irme, aru! Hagas lo que hagas, no salgas de aquí sin llevar la camisa. ¿Está claro?" El asiático advirtió al otro antes de abandonar el lugar. Tenía que borrar por completo de su mente el suceso para continuar con aquel día y alojarse en la misma habitación con Iván no le iba a ayudar.

Tenía la horrible sensación de que algunos rumores inapropiados y deshonrosos sobre Iván y él se extenderían gracias a que Mathias los vio. Parecía que, en cualquier caso, su lugar de trabajo se pondría más complicado cada día.

"Esta bien." Aceptó Iván sin pensarlo, todavía medio soñando con lo que podría haber pasado si nadie los hubiera interrumpido.

**OoOoOoOo**

**¡Fin! ^W^ Creedme que yo deseé que Mathias no hubiera interrumpido la escena. ¡Maldita sea! Siento tardar tanto. Estudios malditos y horribles. Avisar de que la autora original va ya por el capítulo 18. Así que ya no tendréis que estar pensando eso de: Oh, no. A partir de aquí a esperar que la autora siga." Para nada. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y también espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Si no, os dejo que me echéis tomatazos y que me metáis el grifo de Iván por el c*** -w-**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Yao llegó por primera vez a la cocina con la idea de gritarle a su compañero de trabajo por ser tan descuidado. Después de todo, era culpa de Mathias que Iván se hubiera quemado y lastimado.

Además, el chino quería completamente hablar con el danés antes de que este pudiera diseminar rumores acerca de la reciente "situación difícil" que podrían causar confusiones de lo más embarazosas.

Sin embargo, cuando el asiático llegó a la cocina, Mathias no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Además, Yao también advirtió que los vasos rotos en el suelo junto con el té derramado seguían en un lío. Así que al final, Mathias ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar el desorden él mismo causó...

Frustrado por la falta de responsabilidades de su compañero de trabajo, Yao tomó una escoba y comenzó a limpiar el pequeño daño antes de que alguien más resultara herido.

¿Por qué era siempre era él el que tenía que hacerse cargo de los problemas?

Por lo menos, la limpieza siempre le ayudó a calmarse, lo cual era algo bueno ya que ahora podría concentrarse en calmar su mente antes de continuar con su día. No hacía mucho tiempo, su rostro estaba a tan solo algunos centímetros de distancia del de Iván...y todo esto mientras estaba en una posición bastante sugerente en el regazo del otro...

Solo recordar ese momento, hizo que la cara de Yao se volviera de color rojo rápidamente de nuevo. Se preguntó en qué estaba pensando cuando hizo eso. Él solo estaba cuidando de Iván y, antes de darse cuenta, inconscientemente se acercó al otro...y si no hubiera entrado Mathias en la habitación, probablemente se habrían...

Rápidamente Yao se sorprendió con su cabeza. Pensar en ello sin duda _no _lo ayudaba a calmar su mente. Lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento era encontrar la manera de hablar con Iván antes de que el otro comenzara a tener algunas ideas. Aunque, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más no sabía que decir o explicarle al ruso. No importaba qué, tenía que admitir que en realidad no dijo nada contra el hecho de que estaba siendo acercado cuando el evento ocurrió...

¿Tal vez podría fingir que no pasó nada? Pero sabía que Iván no dejaría pasar aquello tan fácilmente. ¿Por qué las cosas se complicaban siempre cuando se trataba de su acosador? ¡Todo esto solo hacía poner al asiático aun más nervioso!

Tomó una bocanada de aire con la esperanza de que lo ayudara a relajarse un poco. Tendría que encontrar simplemente una manera de resolver sus problemas con el tiempo, pero por ahora debía concentrarse en su trabajo, sobretodo, porque no había hecho ningún progreso con la limpieza.

A pesar de que todavía estaba nervioso, continuó limpiando el lío hasta que se dio cuenta de una mochila que estaba cerca del mostrados donde Iván cayó. Después de unos segundos, Yao sorprendentemente llegó a la conclusión de que era probable que esa bolsa hiciera que el ruso...

"¡Aiyaa! ¡Estúpido Mathias!" Se quejó para sí mismo, reconociendo la mochila. ¡Era increíble como su compañero de trabajo le estaba causando tantos problemas hoy!

"Kolkolkolkolkol~. ¿Así que esto me hizo caer?" Una voz familiar sonó amargamente fría.

Yao volvió a notar que sorprendentemente Iván estaba de pie junto a él. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió al camarero fue el hecho de que el ruso estaba allí con el torso desnudo, aunque Yao claramente le especificó que no debía salir de la habitación así.

"Aiyaa, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, aru? Te dije que te quedaras en la sala de empleados." Respondió rápidamente el chino un poco en pánico.

"P-Pero, hace frío allí. No estoy acostumbrado a estar sin mi bufanda. Así que me siento un poco extraño." Gimió el rubio mientras temblaba un poco.

"...¿Y no te sientes raro cuando no llevas camisa?..." Murmuró Yao en voz baja, sin entender como puede el ruso sentirse extraño sin su bufanda puesta, pero se encontraba completamente bien caminar por ahí con su torso desnudo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Iván confundido por lo que el asiático murmuraba.

"¡No puedo dejar que estés en mi lugar de trabajo medio desnudo!" Reprendió Yao al otro sin tener en cuenta su pequeña pregunta. "¡Vas a meterme en un apuro, aru! Tienes que ir a la sala de empleados y esperarme allí." El chino rápidamente empujó a Iván de nuevo a la habitación de empleados. Por desgracia, era algo muy difícil de hacer ya que el otro se resistía y no quería moverse.

"¡Pero yo no quiero esperar allí!" Se quejó Iván infantilmente de nuevo.

"¿No me pediste un pastel y café? Voy a dártelo en un segundo. Puedes comer mientras esperas a que tu ropa se seque." Propuso el camarero, recordando lo que su cliente había pedido antes de que el "accidente" ocurriera. Él prepararía el pedido del ruso con la esperanza de que este cambiara de opinión y convencerle de que se quedara allí.

"Pero no es lo mismo..."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Yao, sorprendido y exasperado al mismo tiempo.

"No voy a se capaz de hablar contigo." Explicó Iván. De hecho, no le importaba su pedido, ahora, sólo quería volver con Yao para que continuaran lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

"Voy a ir a verte después de que termine de limpiar." Suspiró Yao mientras le ordenaba. El asiático sinceramente pensaba que era una oferta muy justa. Después de todo, él había tomado su tiempo fuera del trabajo para cuidar de Iván y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, solo para hacerle feliz.

". . ."

Por desgracia, parecía que Iván no compartía la misma definición de "justo" como él.

"¿Qué? ¿No estas contento con eso?" Cuestionó el chino, al ver la expresión evidentemente descontenta de su cliente.

"No. Será mejor que te quedes conmigo de mientras, ¿da?" Sugirió el ruso con la esperanza de convencer a su enamorado de quedarse con él más tiempo.

"¡Aiya!"

A veces, Yao se sentía hablando con Iván como si hablara con un niño.

"...¿Y mientras me darás de comer estando en mi regado, da?" Añadió Iván casualmente como si preguntar eso fuera una cosa bastante normal.

"¿QUÉ? ¡Olvídalo!" El chino respondió rápidamente.

"Pero Yao-Yao, estoy herido."

"¡Puedes haberte quemado, pero no hasta el punto de no ser capaz de comer por ti mismo!" Comentó Yao, muy sorprendido de oír a Iván decir esas cosas. Aunque tenía que admitir que debería estar acostumbrado a las travesuras extrañas de Iván. Sin embargo, este ruso se acercaba con ideas extrañas, con lo que nunca sabía como reacciones adecuadamente. Iván era sin duda uno de esos tipos.

"Está bien..." Dijo el rubio con un pequeño puchero, sin embargo, eso no lo dejaría abandonar todavía. "Entonces, ¿puedo tener un beso a cambio?" Preguntó más alegremente.

"¡Aiya! ¡Estás pidiendo demasiado!" Gritó el chino, con las mejillas completamente rojas. Esto solo le hizo recordar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder hace _pocos _minutos. Yao no tenía tiempo para pensar con claridad, aunque era obvio que su acosador no lo iba a olvidar pronto.

"¡Pero estoy lesionado y eso duele!"

"¡Un beso no va a resolver nada!"

"Bueno, si no lo intentamos, nunca sabremos si funciona o no."

"¡N-No pienso darte un beso!" Concluyó Yao, esperando que su respuesta fuese definitivamente clara.

Por otra parte, esto solo aplastó completamente las esperanzas de Iván. ¿Por qué Yao estaba en contra de algo que había estado a punto de suceder hace solo unos minutos? Podía entender que se debiera al comportamiento típico tímido de Yao, pero el ruso estaba ansioso de tener intimidad con él, pues no había nada de lo que avergonzarse.

"Pero Yao-Yao, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo? No es como si tuvieras otros clientes a los que cuidar." Preguntó el ruso, decidido a no darse por vencido. Dado que Yao parecía bastante resistente en eso de que debía quedarse aquí, pensó que debía empezar por convencer al otro de que se quedara con él más tiempo. Y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que todavía estaban solos, no podía dejar de pensar en que podría tener otra oportunidad íntima con el otro de nuevo.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Pasé todo el tiempo contigo en lugar de cuidar a mis otros clientes! ¿Por qué sigues infeliz?" Espetó el camarero, un poco frustrado. "Todavía no di tu pedido y Francis-"

En ese preciso instante, Yao dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. ¡Había estado tan preocupado con el cuidado de Iván que olvidó por completo a Francis y a sus otros clientes!

En un estado de shock profundo sobre aquello, inconscientemente dejó caer la escoba y miró el reloj. ¡Habían pasado _treinta minutos_! Treinta minutos que no veía a sus clientes...Si seguía así, definitivamente iba a perder su trabajo...

"¡Aiyaa! Me tengo que ir." Exclamó el chino corriendo hacia la puerta y esperando que nadie se quejara de su ausencia.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como él quería salir, Iván le sujetó, evitando que el camarero escapara.

"¡NO YAO! ¡No vayas! ¡No me dejes por Francis! Kolkolkolkolkol~." Gritó el ruso, enfurecido por aquel pensamiento horrible.

"¿De qué estás hablando otra vez? ¡Tengo que hacer mi trabajo! ¡Déjame ir!" Ordenó Yao.

"Kolkolkolkol~. Yao no puede dejarme acabando de ser quemado por agua hirviendo. Ahora bien, no puedo permanecer en la misma habitación donde otras cosas están hirviendo...Lo que será difícil."

El camarero miró al otro no creyendo en aquella excusa demasiado extraña, sin embargo después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que Iván estaba seriamente utilizando esto como una razón real.

"¿Qué tipo de excusa es esa, aru?" Preguntó el chino, asombrado al saber que Iván parecía bastante serio usando aquello como una justificación poco convincente. Después de algunos intentos de escapar del agarre del ruso, Yao tuvo finalmente la oportunidad de salir de él y ser libre. Por desgracia, en el último segundo, Iván sacó el delantal del vestido de Yao.

Con frustración, el camarero rápidamente dio al rubio una mirada que obviamente exigía su vestimenta de nuevo, pero a pesar de eso, el ruso todavía la tenía.

"¡IVÁN, DAME ESO!" Gritó Yao, pensando que la orden que daba era obvia, por desgracia el rubio todavía no parecía querer devolver la vestimenta.

"¡Solo si Yao-Yao está de acuerdo con quedarse conmigo!"

"Sabes que necesito que esto funcione. ¡Iván, tienes que darme el delantal, aru! ¡Es parte de mi uniforme! Si no lo tengo, podría estar en problemas." Explicó Yao, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible. Las cosas no iban realmente bien en ese momento. Si Yao llegaba a perder su trabajo debido a Iván, ¡nunca volvería a hablar con él de nuevo! Aunque, incluso si se quejaba, en parte estaba seguro de que Iván podría, de alguna manera, entender su situación. En los pocos días que vino a aquí, Iván le demostró que era capaz de ser realmente comprensible a veces.

Y por suerte para Yao, este fue uno de esos momentos en los que Iván entendió. El ruso dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro desalentado y le dio el delantal con una expresión triste.

"Gracias." Respondió simplemente el chino, tomó su delantal tan rápido como pudo, por temor a que el otro decidiera cambiar repentinamente de opinión.

"¿Yao promete volver pronto con su amo,da?" Dijo finalmente el rubio, ahora con una expresión alegre.

"Yo...me daré prisa..." Respondió lentamente el asiático. A pesar de la forma y la fría mirada en las palabras que Yao utilizó, Iván respondió a esto con una gran sonrisa.

"Pero tienes que ir a la sala de empleados, mientras que yo me haya ido." Agregó, señalando la habitación en particular.

"Está bien..." El cliente estuvo de acuerdo con una expresión desagradable.

"¡Y hagas lo que hagas, no salgas de aquí sin camisa, aru!"

OoOoOoOo

Cuando Yao regresó a toda prisa, estaba agradecido de ver que Francis estaba todavía allí.

"H-Hey..." Comenzó el chino la conversación. No sabía que decir para mostrar su sincera disculpa. Solo esperaba que no tendría demasiadas quejas por este motivo.

"¡Ja, ahí estás Yao! Creí que te perdiste en la cocina." Bromeó el francés.

"Y-Yo estoy muy apenado, aru. Y-Yo me distraje con algo." Admitió el otro tímidamente.

"Está bien. Era tu descanso después de todo. El otro camarero me dio el resto."

¿Descanso? ¿Acaso su reciente ausencia contará como su descanso? Eso no sería justo, ya que en realidad estaba atendiendo a un cliente que se lesionó en lugar de tener un descanso.

Sin embargo, parecía que Mathias tuvo la amabilidad de cuidar las cosas mientras él no estaba allí. Bueno, al menos no estaría en problemas por su ausencia, el danés podría llegar a ser realmente útil cuando se lo proponía.

"Así que me voy a marchar. Gracias por todo. ¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela!"

Yao no podía creer lo que veía...¡Finalmente el último cliente estaba a punto de salir! Eso quería decir que, sin duda, tendría una noche relajante y tranquila. ¡Era la mejor noticia que escuchó en todo el día! No podía estar más agradecido por ello.

"¡Que tengas una buena noche!" Respondió Yao con un dejo de optimismo en su voz. No estaba más que feliz de que todo pudiera estar tan tranquilo y calmado. Desafortunadamente, tan pronto como lo pensó, un flash apareció desconcertándolo completamente de nuevo.

"Honhon~...¡El último del día!" Rió el francés.

"¡AHH! ¡Te dije que dejaras de tomarme fotos, aru!" Espetó el chino, muy molesto por el hábito de Francis.

"Kolkolkolkolkol~."

...Y al parecer, él no era el único molesto...

Con miedo de saber lo que iba a suceder; Yao lentamente miró a su alrededor solo para ver que Iván estaba a su lado todavía medio desnudo y estaba mirando al otro rubio.

"¡Aiyaa! ¿Iván, no te dije que esperaras en la sala de empleados? ¡No puedes andar así!" Le reprendió Yao, tratando de empujar al ruso a la parte de atrás de la cocina. Por lo único que se sentía aliviado era por el hecho de que no había otros clientes en el café a esa hora.

Ignorando por completo las protestas de Yao, Iván tomó duramente el móvil de Francis de sus manos. No había manera de que dejara retornar a Francis a su casa teniendo tantas fotos en distintas posiciones lindas del pequeño Yao.

"I-Iván, ¿qué estás haciendo? Devuélvele su móvil." Ordenó el camarero, tratando de no entrar en pánico. No podía entender lo que el ruso estaba haciendo, sin embargo, Yao estaba seguro de que si Iván continuaba con aquel comportamiento algo malo iba a suceder.

Incluso si Iván estaba atrayendo una atmósfera inquietante en la habitación, Francis, por otra parte, no parecía verse afectado por la misma. El francés no estaba diciendo o haciendo algo, lo que sorprendía a Yao.

En realidad, el rubio de ojos azules se quedó perplejo al ver a Iván sin mucha ropa. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, el pelo de Yao estaba en muy mal estado y también su uniforme, parecía como si alguien hubiera jugado con él...Al final, todo esto parecía bastante subjetivo...No pasó mucho tiempo para que el rubio pudiera tener una hipótesis del por qué Yao había estado tan distraído durante su descanso...

"¿P-Por qué nos miras así?" Preguntó el asiático, sin entender por qué el francés estaba consecutivamente mirando a Iván y a él, en lugar de hacer realmente algo.

"Ahhh..." Expresó, sonando como alguien que por fin se había dado cuenta de un descubrimiento muy grande.

"¿Qué?"

"Prometo no volver a molestarles a los dos, ¿me devuelves mi móvil?" Se limitó Francis a preguntar amablemente.

"Kolkolkolkolkol~. No voy a devolver tu móvil mientras tengas fotos de Yao-Yao en él."

Francis esperaba esa respuesta, pero no Yao, quien parecía estar muy sorprendido y avergonzado.

"Iván, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Pidió el camarero. En cierto punto de vista, la acción de Iván podría considerarse como un robo.

"Voy a devolverlo una vez elimine las fotos, ¿da?" Aclaró el ruso.

"¿Y _entonces_ se lo devolverás?"

"Por supuesto." Confirmó Iván con una gran sonrisa.

El chino dio un gran suspiro, se sentía aliviado de alguna manera de que el sentido común de Iván no fuera tan malo y que, por lo menos, Francis no lo tomara a mal y solo sonríera.

Tanto el francés y el camarero miraron a Iván esperando a que borrara las imágenes y diera el móvil de nuevo, sin embargo, después de un rato de no pasar nada...Iván solo se quedó allí con su habitual sonrisa...parecía que el borrar las fotografías no era parte del plan de Iván por el momento...

"Así que puedes irte ahora, ¿da? ¡Bye-bye~! ¡Que tengas buena noche!" Apresuró el ruso a añadir, antes de que el otro rubio pudiera exigir más explicaciones. Empujó apresuradamente al francés de la cafetería y groseramente cerró la puerta en su cara.

Mientras tanto, Yao quedó desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando. ¡En menos de cinco minutos, Iván había tomado el móvil de Francis y lo echó de la cafetería sin protestas!

Todo esto fue sin duda increíble, sin embargo, lo que sorprendió aun más a Yao fue el hecho de que no peleara o discutieran en el suceso.

"Ves, Yao-Yao. ¿Estás seguro ahora,da~?" Intervino el ruso, dándole una sonrisa dulce una vez que estuvo seguro de que el francés no iba a volver.

Iván completamente ignoró la expresión de sorpresa en Yao y le dio un gran abrazo. En menos de un segundo, Yao forcejeaba de los brazos del ruso por segunda vez en el día y una vez más, no sabía como reacciones ante aquello.

"¿Q-Qué?"

"¡Vamos, ustedes dos, solo elijan una habitación y ya!" Mathias, que pasaba por allí, les sugirió en broma.

"¡AIYAA!"

**OoOoOoOo**

**Como veis, he intentado no tardar tanto esta vez. DXX Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y comenten sus opiniones ^^.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Yao estaba barriendo el piso, esperando pacientemente al momento de cerrar la cafetería para poder volver a casa. El resto de la noche fue tranquila y afortunadamente el único cliente que quedaba era Iván que estaba, tranquilamente, terminando de beber su café. Además, Mathias decidió tener la amabilidad de quedarse hasta que todo estuviera limpio como una manera de pedir disculpas por los líos que había hecho.

En un par de minutos, un día más (todavía bastante extraño y agotador) del trabajo estaba a punto de terminar. Por lo menos, no fue tan mal como ayer, pero Yao tuvo que admitir que un montón de cosas pasaron...y todavía no estaba seguro de qué pensar exactamente sobre hoy...y también sobre el caso de su acosador...

"Bueno, ya he terminado de limpiar la cocina, no hay mucho más que hacer. Así que me voy, ¿de acuerdo?" El danés anunció, diciendo adiós a los dos, mientras corría hacia la salida.

"Claro. Que tengas buena noche, aru." Respondió el asiático, sin molestarse en dejar su trabajo para darle una despedida apropiada al otro.

"Buenas noches a ustedes dos...¡Y no os quedéis hasta más tarde de las dos!" Añadió Mathias con una sonrisa socarrona.

"¡Gracias!" Yao estaba a punto de dar la respuesta formal, pero luego se dio cuenta del real significado de la última frase...¡Y él no estaba feliz!

Dio una rápida mirada a su compañero de trabajo, incluso después de explicar un sinnúmero de veces más lo que sucedió exactamente entre Iván y él antes, aclarando explícitamente que no había nada entre ellos, Mathias todavía no le creía.

Sin embargo, parecía que el camarero era el único afectado por esta observación, ya que Iván simplemente soltó una pequeña risita, el ruso no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

"Q-Que tengas buenas noche." Claramente dijo el chino una vez más, decidiendo ignorar el significado del último comentario.

Mathias dejó el café y pronto la habitación estaba completamente en silencio. A un lado de la habitación, el último cliente estaba terminando de beber su café y, por otra, el camarero estaba terminando de limpiar el piso...Por alguna razón ninguno de los dos quería romper el silencio y, de alguna manera, Yao estaba realmente agradecido por eso. Le gustaba poner fin a un día de trabajo con el ambiente tranquilo, sobretodo cuando se trataba de un día agotador como éste.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era limpiar la taza de café de Iván, sin embargo, Yao decidió que iba a dejar esto para el empleado que iba a trabajar mañana. Por lo tanto, era el momento de cerrar la cafetería e irse.

"Ten, Iván, tu camisa está perfectamente seca ahora." Finalmente dijo, dando al ruso su ropa de vuelta.

Tomó un tiempo que la camisa y la bufanda se secaran, y durante todo ese tiempo, Iván _definitivamente_ no quería volver a la sala de empleados, incluso después de que Francis se fuera. Como no hubo otros clientes en el café, Yao decidió dejar que se quedara ahí. Hubiera sido realmente difícil y complicado explicarlo si tuviera la desgracia de recibir una visita repentina de su manager durante la noche...aunque podría haberle causado algunos problemas, tuvo que admitir que no podía obligar a Iván a ponerse la camisa que aun no estaba seca, el rubio podía coger un resfriado.

"Gracias, Yao." Respondió el ruso contento de tener de nuevo su camisa y bufanda. Ahora por fin podría estar caliente otra vez. Aunque, en vez de vestirse, miró con curiosidad al camarero.

"Yao, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que me ponga mi camisa de nuevo,da?" Preguntó con tono curioso y juguetón. Si recordaba bien, su amor platónico parecía muy interesado en mirar su pecho hace bastante rato...él voluntariamente no podía pasar por alto la posibilidad de que Yao podría haber quedado impresionado.

"¿De qué estás hablando? No es como si me llamara la atención ni nada." Comentó rápidamente el chino, decidiendo apartar la mirada de su acosador y con la esperanza de que el otro no se volviera para ver su rostro nervioso.

"Entonces eso significa que puedo quedarme así~." Anunció Iván, decidido a molestar al otro.

"¡Ponte la camisa ahora!" Ordenó Yao de repente con un tono intimidante.

Al final, parecía que a Yao _debía _importarle. Con una pequeña risa, Iván volvió a ponerse la camisa, después de todo, no quería _distraer_ a su pequeño girasol...de todos modos, no por el momento...

"¿Tengo que salir a la calle para que puedas cerrar la cafetería?" Preguntó Iván, dándose cuenta de que ya era la hora del cierre.

"No, está bien. Puedes quedarte hasta que salga, aru. Ya casi he acabado de todos modos."

Aunque no tenía permitido cerrar el café mientras todavía había un cliente, Yao decidió hacer una excepción hoy. No había diferencia de todos modos, el obstinado ruso no iba a casa sin él. Cada día, el asiático no podía dejar de pensar en lo ridículo que era esa costumbre de esperarle. No importaba qué, Iván seguía siendo persistente en escoltarle siempre a casa. Con el terrible día que tubo el rubio, Yao esperaba que saldría y volvería a casa a descansar, sin embargo, el otro estaba muy lejos de estar de acuerdo con eso.

Mientras el camarero terminaba la limpieza que quedaba, Iván no podía dejar de estar feliz por el hecho de que su enamorado le permitió quedarse.

Tal vez Yao tenía planes de quedarse después de la hora de cierre para que pudieran continuar con el _buen momento _que tuvieron antes...era de hecho la oportunidad perfecta ya que estaban solos. Con una sonrisa, tomó su cartera para pagar la cuenta.

"¡Iván, hoy no tienes que pagar!" El otro le detuvo.

"¿Qué?"

"Invita la casa. Es una especie de disculpa por todos los problemas que la cafetería te ha causado a ti hoy." Y era una política muy razonable según Yao.

"¿No quieres tu cheque de pago?"

"No, no es así como funciona eso aquí. Realmente es un regalo del lugar." Confirmó Yao, sin embargo, el ruso seguía teniendo su dinero.

"Iván, ¿qué acabo de decir?" El camarero comentó un poco molesto.

"Pero esto es para ti." Dijo el rubio, ofreciendo de costumbre los veinte dólares a Yao.

"¡Basta! ¡No necesito pago!"

"¡Por supuesto que lo necesitas! Me has cuidado cuando estaba lesionado. Y sentó un poco de placer por ello, ¿da?" Declaró el ruso en broma. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la cara de Yao quedara completamente roja.

"¡Aiyaa! Estas hablando de cosas estúpidas otra vez." Se quejó el chino, mientras miraba a otro lado avergonzado. Iván realmente no tenía vergüenza de hablar de esas cosas que siempre le preocupaban. ¿Cómo podía convencer a su acosador de que dejara de decir cosas como estás cuando éste, en cambio, pensaba siempre que era divertido burlarse de él?

Una vez más, al final, Yao no encontró manera de que Iván se quedara con el dinero, lo que él creía terrible. Él trabajaba por una razón, él no necesitaba absolutamente que Iván le diera eso. Se prometió que, finalmente, se le ocurriría una forma de devolvérselo al rubio de alguna manera.

"Vamos a salir. No puedo esperar para estar en casa ahora mismo." Dijo el más pequeño, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar.

"Aww, ¿así que no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo?" Preguntó Iván tristemente. Parecía como si el otro no tuviera planes de quedarse con él aquí...

"¿Qué es lo que has tomado, aru? Tengo que cerrar la cafetería. Cuanto antes estemos fuera, más pronto vamos a estar en casa y será lo mejor."

La oportunidad de Iván de la "hora sexy después del cierre" que estaba esperando tener, se fue...

"Espera. Antes de irnos, tengo que cambiarme de ropa." Murmuró el camarero a sí mismo como recordatorio, por desgracia, su acosador le oyó y fue suficiente para que Iván recuperara su entusiasmo una vez más.

"¡Ja! ¿Yao-Yao necesita ayuda para desnudarse?" Preguntó él con una sonrisa demasiado amplia para el gusto de Yao.

"¡No, no lo necesito!" Contestó rápidamente Yao.

"¿Estás seguro?" Dijo de nuevo el ruso sin dejar de tener esa sonrisa un poco pervertida.

"Sí. ¡Absolutamente no necesito ayuda!" Claramente confirmó el chino, esperando que fuera suficiente para que Iván dejara de hacer esas preguntas.

Yao se aseguró de cerrar la puerta de la habitación dos veces antes de cambiarse. Sospechaba que el otro le acecharía mientras intentaba desnudarse, honestamente, era algo que no le sorprendería. Aunque, si cerraba la puerta no había manera de que Iván pudiera verlo...desgraciadamente para el ruso.

Después de que el asiático fuera demasiado "tímido" para aceptar su ayuda, el rubio esperó pacientemente a que el camarero terminara. Él simplemente no entendía por qué Yao no podía caminar con su uniforme. Era increíblemente lindo en él. Lamentablemente, su amor platónico estaba en contra de la idea.

Después del rápido cambio de ropa y después de que Yao se asegurara de cerrar perfectamente la puerta de la cafetería, los dos estaban, al fin, listos para volver a casa.

"Ya sabes, no tienes por qué esperarme cada vez. Deberías estar en casa ahora, aru." Mencionó el chino.

"No, tengo que asegurarme de que regresas a casa a salvo."

"¡Ya te dije que no necesito ayuda para que cuides de mi!"

"¡Pero hice un buen trabajo hoy! ¿No te salvé de Francis y sus ideales pervertidos?" Explicó Iván con tono muy orgulloso. Él, seriamente, se sentía como que hizo la mejor acción del mundo. Estaba tan contento de que esas fotos estuvieran en su posesión y no la de Francis.

"¡Aiyaa! ¡Estás sobreactuando de nuevo, aru! Francis estaba actuando como siempre lo hace. Él coquetea con Arthur, con chicas y casi...con todo el mundo..." Aunque Yao estaba hoy muy enfadado con el francés, tuvo que admitir que podría haber sido peor...¡_mucho_ peor! Por desgracia, era obvio que Iván no lo veía así.

"Kolkolkolkol~ ¡Lo estás defendiendo de nuevo!" Dijo con amargura.

"¡_No _lo estoy defendiendo, aru!" Respondió Yao rápidamente. "Solo estoy diciendo que tus acciones eran innecesarias. Estaba a punto de irse de todos modos." Agregó esperando calmar al ruso.

"¡Pero no dejaba de tomarte fotos!" Señaló Iván, muy perturbado." ¿Quién sabe que clase de cosas horribles podría haber hecho con ellas, da?"

¿Qué pasaría si las fotos que Francis tomó eran demasiado reveladoras? El vestido de criada era demasiado corto, Iván no era capaz de ignorar las posibilidades de que el francés tuviera la oportunidad de tomar una fotografía mostrando la ropa interior de Yao. ¡Eso sería absolutamente horrible!

¡Nadie tenía derecho a ver la ropa interior de Yao-Yao, excepto él! Y tal vez, _tal vez_, a la madre de Yao, si es que alguna vez le hizo la colada...¡Pero esa era la única excepción!

Además, el hecho de que el chino parecía bien con esta situación lo hacía entrar en celos e ira. ¿Por qué Yao no se preocupaba por esto?

"¡Aiyaa! ¿Qué iba a hacer con esas fotos?" Preguntó el otro, pensando que Iván estaba sobreactuando. Aun cuando Francis tuviera una dudosa actitud, el francés le prometió no decirle a nadie sobre su trabajo.

"...Hum." Fue la única respuesta que Iván dio...¿Realmente Yao era tan inocente? ¿Sabía Yao _realmente _lo que quería decir?

Y con un breve comentario y cambio de expresión de Iván, en el momento justo, el chino avergonzado se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir la respuesta...

"...O-Olvida lo que dije, aru..." Respondió Yao completamente aturdido. Como respuesta, el rubio dejó escapar una pequeña risita que hizo al otro enrojecer sus mejillas muy rápidamente.

"...B-Bueno, yo habría encontrado una manera de detenerlo..." Comentó el más pequeño, al darse cuenta de que Iván no hizo nada malo...Al final, su acosador, en realidad, le estaba ayudando otra vez. Tuvo que admitir para sí que Iván era amable, y hasta ahora Yao no hizo mucho para demostrarle su gratitud. De hecho, probablemente, debería dejar de llamarlo "acosador", aunque el ruso todavía mostraba signos de ser uno. Su relación estaba más cerca de ser simples conocidos...como mucho, eso le ponía extrañamente nervioso.

"D-De todos modos, gracias por tu ayuda, Iván...Aunque no la necesito..." Agregó con voz más segura.

"De nada, Yao. También me ayudaste mucho cuando me lesioné." Iván tuvo que confesar que su criada linda sabía como curarlo.

"¿M-Me prometes borrar las fotos?" Preguntó Yao.

"No te preocupes por esto, Yao-Yao. Te prometo que lo haré. ¡Nadie las verá!" Él seguramente borraría las imágenes. Por supuesto, antes de hacerlo, primero tendrá que encontrar una manera de hacerles una copia y ponerlas en su ordenador. ¿No sería maravilloso imprimir imágenes de su hermoso Yao y ponerlas en la pared de su habitaición?

Afortunadamente para Iván, su amor platónico decidió confiar en él, sin duda.

"¿Sus hombros todavía duelen?" Preguntó el chino de repente, al notar que había pasado un tiempo desde que no preguntó sobre su lesión.

"No, estoy mucho mejor y no me duele tanto." Respondió Iván, de alguna manera pensativo con la cuestión.

"¡Asegúrate de ponerte la crema más de una vez al día! Y si te has quemado demasiado, puedes poner una toalla mojada fría sobre ella, aru. Eso ayuda mucho. Las..."

Antes de continuar con sus sugerencias, Yao se dio cuenta de que estaba otra vez actuando demasiado fraternal...

Estaba tan acostumbrado a cuidar de sus hermanos menores y sus primos que a veces era como un hábito para él el actuar así con los demás también. Rara vez pasaba mucho tiempo con personas que no fueran miembros de su familia, así que cuando él actuaba así con algunos amigos, se sentía extraño y embarazoso. A nadie le gustaba pasar tiempo con alguien que actuaba como una "madre molesta", una definición que su hermanita utilizaba más a menudo de lo que debería para describirlo.

"B-Bueno, sigue poniéndote la crema más de una vez y deberás estar bien, aru." Finalmente mumuró el asiático, dándose cuenta de que puede sonar molesto con sus sugerencias.

"¡Gracias, Yao! ¡Estoy muy feliz de que me ayudaras! ¡Yao-Yao es el mejor!" Expresó el ruso con optimismo.

Sin embargo, por mucho que Yao se alegrara de no sonar molesto y ser una ayuda, en realidad no sentía que mereciera toda la alabanza y agradecimiento recibida por Iván. El otro siempre lo felicitaba por sus acciones, aunque tuvo que admitir que no entendía como Iván conseguía eso, porque él nunca hacía mucho por él.

Tal vez podría pensar en alguna manera de mostrar su sincera gratitud hacia él...ya llegaron a casa, tal vez era el momento para demostrarle su aprecio.

"Creo que mereces una recompensa por tus esfuerzos de hoy..." Propuso Yao. Incluso si el chino hablaba en voz baja, de manera sorprendente, Iván le oía como si lo gritara abiertamente.

"¿Una recompensa?" Exclamó con una sonrisa muy amplia y alegre. Parecía un niño que acababa de saber que iba a recibir un regalo.

"¡Aiyaa! ¡No te hagas ideas extremas, aru! Yo no voy a hacer nada inapropiado." Rápidamente respondió Yao, sorprendido al ver al otro con una expresión tan celosa.

"Aww..."

"¿Aww?" Repitió Yao, tranquilizado por esta expresión. Tendría que haber esperado que Iván tendría ideas rápidamente...

"¿Pero cual será mi recompensa,da? ¡Lo quiero saber!" Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, como antes. Un regalo de Yao, que no era apropiado era un regalo, al fin y al cabo. Obviamente, el chino tenía una definición diferente de "inapropiado" distinta a la de él, por lo que todavía estaba ansiosamente con curiosidad por su recompensa. ¿Qué podría Yao querer ofrecerle a él?

"Acabo de llegar con él, aru. No eleves tus expectativas demasiado, puedes acabar decepcionado." Anunció el asiático, sintiéndose de repente como si hiciera algo malo.

"¡Nunca voy a estar decepcionado por cualquier cosa que me des!" Aseguró Iván. Al parecer, el ruso era positivo al respecto, lo que hizo a Yao pensar si iba a arrepentirse de su decisión.

"Está bien, pero quedaste advertido..." suspiró Yao.

"¿Hmm?"

Iván miró con fervor como Yao lentamente se acercaba a él. El más pequeño hizo lo mejor que pudo para mirar al otro a los ojos, sin embargo, al final, no era capaz. El hecho de que Iván estuviera allí, con su gran sonrisa y su expresión alegre, lo hacía sentirse incómodo y nervioso de alguna manera.

"C-Cierra los ojos..." Ordenó. Incluso si el rubio estaba un poco sorprendido, él no discutió las órdenes de Yao. Por no hablar definitivamente era una expectativa planteada por Iván del beso que quería desde hace mucho tiempo.

Por otra parte, ya que no había contacto visual que le pusiera nervioso, Yao poco a poco se acercó a la cara del otro. Por desgracia, justo en el momento en que estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia de Iván...se congeló completamente preguntándose qué demonios estaba a punto de hacer exactamente.

Al principio, su primer pensamiento fue en dar a Iván el beso que pedía...aunque, ahora que se daba cuenta de eso...¡Él no podría hacer algo tan tonto! ¡No era como si hubiera algo entre ellos! ¡¿Por qué iba a darle un beso?! ¡¿Por qué pensó en ello en primer lugar?! ¡Era como si su cerebro estaba solo instándole a hacer cosas estúpidas hoy! ¡Definitivamente debería irse a casa! Sin embargo, no podía dejar a Iván allí, especialmente después de que él le prometió ofrecerle algo.

Entonces, la pregunta más importante vino a la mente de Yao, ¿qué le iba a dar a Iván ahora? Porque en serio, no sabía que hacer, se estaba maldiciendo por todas estas tonterías. Por otra parte, podría darle simplemente el maldito beso y terminar con esto. Una parte misteriosa de él no estaba en contra...pero al mismo tiempo, otra parte de él, no era capaz de hacerlo...

Mientras tanto, Iván, que todavía estaba allí con los ojos cerrados, estaba completamente preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Ya habían pasado casi treinta segundos que estaba esperando a Yao para que le diera su recompensa, pero no pasaba nada. En realidad, tenía un pensamiento triste en mente y se preguntaba si Yao le había dejado allí solo y tirado. Aunque, de todas las personas que conocía, Iván fielmente creía que su enamorado sería la última en hacerle algo así. ¿Tal vez el regalo era otra cosa en lugar de un beso? No obstante, si fuera el caso, ¿no ocurriría que el asiático diría algo en vez de esperar a que abra los ojos? ¡Todo esto no tiene sentido en absoluto!

Un poco cansado de esperar, Iván decidió abrir uno de sus ojos para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo primero que vio, sorprendentemente, fue a Yao a unos centímetros de sus labios.

Al mismo tiempo que el ruso abrió el otro ojo porque estaba sorprendido, Yao instintivamente decidió cambiar de planes en el último segundo y fue a dar a Iván un beso rápido en su mejilla.

"¿Ha?"

Iván tenía que ser honesto, no estaba seguro de qué exactamente sucedió. Un segundo, Yao estaba muy cerca de sus labios, al segundo siguiente, el chino besaba su mejilla...¿Acababa de perder su oportunidad de recibir su beso deseado durante tanto tiempo solo porque abrió los ojos demasiado pronto? Iván rápidamente puso su mano en su mejilla para sentir que estaba realmente cálida.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Yao se sentía y veía completamente idiota, esperando que aquello sería otra escena que olvidaría pronto. Por el momento, solo tenía que tener coraje y mirar al otro a la cara, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

Estaba seriamente esperando a que Iván estuviera triste o decepcionado, sin embargo, el otro seguía desconcertado con un aspecto bastante inocente.

"Aiyaa...Y-Yo te dije que no esperaras nada, aru." Finalmente murmuró el asiático. Sabía que su regalo no fue el mejor, pero Iván no tenía por qué _parecer_ sorprenddio...

"N-No estoy decepcionado, ¿da?" Confirmó Iván, sin quitar su mano de la mejilla que Yao besó. Honestamente quería algo más, aunque, era un comienzo...de alguna manera. Estaba sinceramente maldiciéndose por abrir los ojos antes.

Yao levantó una ceja, sin poder creer al otro. El rubio definitivamente no parecía alguien que estuviera al menos un poco decepcionado. Si él conocía bien a Iván, el ruso probablemente tuvo un montón de ideas extrañas sobre el beso.

"Los labios de Yao-Yao son tan suaves, ¿da? Es tan cálido. Gracias Yao." Dijo Iván. Incluso si recibía un simple beso en la mejilla, él todavía estaba feliz de haber sentido la sensación de los labios de Yao. De hecho, se podría decir que no limpiaría su mejilla en un tiempo.

Yao tuvo que admitir que la pequeña, pero contenta, sonrisa en la cara de Iván lo hacía parecer muy adorable...Un poco sorprendido por la felicidad de Iván y por sus propios pensamientos, se volvió sonrojado.

"¡N-No digas tonterías, aru!" Tartamudeó el chino haciendo reír a Iván. Esa era la típica respuesta de Yao.

No importaba qué, Yao no podía entender por qué estaba encontrando el comportamiento de Iván tan lindo...

"Y-Yo realmente tengo que ir a casa, aru..." Dijo en voz baja. Realmente necesitaba ir a casa, se sentía tan extraño en este momento.

"¡Que tengas un bonito atardecer, Yao! ¡Nos vemos mañana!" El rubio se despidió del otro, muy alegre. El chino se fue desconcertado por lo que hizo y por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. ¡Podía sentir su corazón tan acelerado y era tan extraño!

Por fin, Yao estaba en casa y no pasó mucho tiempo para ir a su apartamento una vez que estuvo seguro de que el ruso se alejó. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que sus primos estaban jugando con un videojuego.

"Buenas noches." Les dio la bienvenida, todavía un poco perplejo acerca del evento anterior entre su acosador y él.

"Buenas noches. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Fue largo y extraño, aru."

"Aniki, ¿fue hacer calor?" Preguntó Yong de la nada, confundiendo al mayor.

"N-No, realmente, aru. Hace un poco de viento..." Respondió realmente sin entender la razón de la repentina pregunta. "¿Por qué?"

"Oh, nada. ¡Es sólo que vi tu cara muy roja, así que pensé que fuera debía hacer calor, da-zee!" Señaló el coreano de forma casual.

". . ."

Sorprendido por eso, el asiático se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo que había en la sala de estar y ver que, en efecto, estaba complemente sonrojado.

"¡Aiyaa!" Gritó antes de ir rápidamente a su habitación, dejando a sus primos completamente desconcertados por este extraño comportamiento.

OoOoOoOo

**Creedme, este capítulo me dio tanto coraje como a ustedes. Pensar que Yao fue tan bobo por dudar en el beso y que Iván fue tan bobo también por abrir los ojos antes de tiempo. Aaiins...Bueno, la pareja progresa lento, pero progresa al igual que el fic. Entre los exámenes y la fucking Navidad (que creía me iba a dar más tiempo libre) pues naaada. El capítulo 18 si lo escribiré más pronto. No estoy segura si mañana, porque es mi cumpleaños, pero puedo empezar esta noche el comienzo y al día siguiente seguirlo o, directamente, seguirlo al día siguiente. Pero no tardará tanto como este. Sobretodo con lo lindo y amigable que es el siguiente capítulo. Es cortito, pero supongo que porque lo mejor viene después. (No se leyó el cap 19, ni el 20. Los leerá ahora después :''D) Disculpad las molestias. Este es un fic traducido y no debería ocuparme tanto como otros que escribo yo de mi horrible mentalidad.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Un par de días habían transcurrido desde el último día de trabajo de Yao.

Fue una noche muy relajante, y era el turno de su primo para preparar la cena, Yao vio aquello como una oportunidad perfecta para concentrarse en su tarea y trata de ponerse al día con los detalles importantes que perdió en la clase de Matemáticas pasada. Por desgracia, hasta ahora, no había habido ningún progreso. No había nada que lo distrajera en su habitación, pero, de alguna manera, terminaba pensando en otra cosa...como en lo que Iván podría estar haciendo en tardes como estas.

Por mucho que le gustara pasarlo por alto, sin embargo, de alguna manera, Yao sentía extraño el no poder ver a menudo a Iván tanto como cuando estaba en el trabajo. Por supuesto, él veía al ruso en la escuela, y éste no era tímido en señalar con orgullo a todo el mundo que eran "amigos cercanos". No es que le importara ser visto con Iván, pero cuando el rubio decidía gritar su nombre en voz bastante alta en los pasillos, Yao se sentía avergonzado de tener la atención de todos los curiosos sobre él. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, pensaba que tal vez es que él no estaba acostumbrado a ello, después de todo, su primo Yong hacía lo mismo y él estaba acostumbrado...

Se preguntó como estaría la lesión de Iván. El rubio le dijo que estaba "bien" en la tarde, sin embargo, el chino todavía estaba curioso por saber si Iván incluso se encargó de su lesión como debía.

El asiático miró su reloj para ver que eran casi las ocho.

Si estuviera actualmente en el trabajo, él estaría cerrando la cafetería e Iván hubiera estado esperándole para regresar a casa con él, probablemente estarían hablando de algún tema, o tal vez estaría regañando al ruso por algún "extraño" comportamiento. No importaba qué, él estaba seguro de que Iván estaría sonriendo porque Iván siempre sonreía. Cada vez que lo hacía, el rubio siempre le daba una sonrisa tan linda...incluso cuando estaba adolorido, no era como si Yao fuera a declarar eso honestamente, sino que esa era una de las cosas que admiraba de Iván.

Sin darse cuenta, Yao estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos y poco a poco se olvidó de seguir con su tarea. En lugar de responder dudas de Matemáticas, empezó a dibujar inconscientemente en su cuaderno un dibujo pequeño de Iván sonriendo.

"¡AIYAA! ¿Q-Qué hay de malo en mí? ¡Estúpido Iván!" Gritó el chino a sí mismo. Su cerebro estaba tan extraño últimamente. Él siempre terminaba recordando las cosas que él realmente no quería y para sentirse más avergonzado con el tema, acerca de su "acosador".

¡Y todo esto era debido a Iván! Si éste no fuera a verle todos los días y ser tan amable con él, él no hubiera estado distraído por cosas tan triviales. ¡Estúpido Iván! Estúpido, pero _lindo_ acosador...Iván.

Miró su pequeño boceto, rápidamente pensando en que debería borrarlo, pero al mismo tiempo...no había nada de malo en el boceto, siempre y cuando nadie lo viera...aunque, por otro lado, tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que necesitara borrarlo.

"¡Aniki! ¡La cena está lista-" Gritó Yong, sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de Yao con indiferencia.

"¡No estoy haciendo nada!" Dijo el mayor con rapidez, ocultando el dibujo que estaba en su cuaderno.

". . ."

Y hubo un momento de silencio incómodo entre los dos primos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Yong confundido por lo que su primo dijo.

"...¿Qué?" Repitió Yao sin saber qué responder.

"He venido para decirte que Kiku a terminado de preparar la cena." Contestó el coreano bastante confuso.

"¡Genial! Y-Yo llegaré pronto, aru..." Dijo Yao, sin embargo aun no quitó sus manos del cuaderno de notas...lo que solo hizo más curioso al joven asiático.

"Aniki...¿estás ocultando algo?" Preguntó Yong mirando el cuaderno en particular.

"¡N-No! ¡No seas ridículo, Yong! ¿Qué tengo que esconder?" Respondió el chino inquieto. Él estaba tratando lo mejor que pudo para sonar casual, por desgracia, sabía que él no era un gran mentiroso, ni actor.

". . ."

Bueno, si Yong no conociera a su primo mayor, podría sospechar que el otro escondía imágenes explícitas e inapropiadas en su cuaderno de notas...¡pero eso sería una tontería! Después de todo, estábamos hablando de Yao, su primo mayor, que era un poco mojigato y obstinado acerca de estar siempre siendo honorable y adecuado.

No había manera de que Yao pudiera estar escondiendo cosas pervertidas...¿verdad? Sólo para asegurarse, Yong se hizo una nota mental para comprobar clandestinamente aquel cuaderno después.

"...Está bien...Bueno, ¡debes venir antes de que se enfría, da-zee!" Anunció Yong finalmente, saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez el coreano se hubo ido, Yao dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio. No podía creer que el siempre curioso Yong estuviera contento con la excusa clara que le dio. Aunque, tuvo que admitir que el ruso le estaba causando algunos pequeños problemas inesperados...¿qué debería hacer?

OoOoOoOoOo

El sol estaba saliendo poco a poco cuando Iván trató de despertar para ir a la escuela. Por lo general, tendría algunos problemas para despertarse temprano hacia la escuela, pero recientemente estaba milagrosamente como un pedazo de pastel.

Gracias a la tecnología, Iván guardó las imágenes que Francis tomó a Yao en su ordenador antes de borrarlas. Incluso imprimió alguna de ellas para ponerlas en la pared de su dormitorio y pensó que era absolutamente _maravilloso _despertar en la mañana con la imagen de Yao siendo la primera cosa que vería.

Era como la manera perfecta de comenzar un buen día y que siempre hizo a Iván estar muy alegre. Nunca supo como Francis era tan bueno en sacar fotografías, sobretodo con un teléfono celular. Por supuesto, no había nada mejor como ver a Yao en la vida real.

El rubio rápidamente se preparó y fue a la cocina. No estuvo sorprendido de ver que su hermana mayor ya había cocinado el desayuno para Natasha y él, y estaba lavando los platos a estas horas de la mañana.

"¡Buenos días, Onee-chan!" Saludó Iván alegremente.

"Buenos días, pequeño Vanya." Saludó ella de nuevo, bastante sorprendida de ver que Iván ya despertó.

Iván simplemente dio un gruñido silencioso cuando escuchó aquel apodo. Su hermana mayor le llama así desde que era joven. Él estaba acostumbrado a ello, sin embargo, ahora que él era más alto que ella, pensaba que era extraño cuando Yekaterina todavía le llamaba "pequeño Vanya". Por supuesto, ella era demasiado ajena para darse cuenta de su "pequeño" disgusto sobre el tema.

"Onee-chan, ¿necesitas ayuda con la limpieza de los platos?" Preguntó de repente Iván. Antes de contestar, el hermano más joven rápidamente tomó un plato y comenzó a lavar.

"Aww, muchas gracias Vanya. ¡Es muy amable de tu parte ayudarme!" Dijo ella, feliz al ver a su hermano ofreciéndole su ayuda. Ella realmente le gustaba limpiar y hacer las tareas cuando podía, pero siempre era bueno un poco de ayuda de sus hermano, de vez en cuando. Era tan agradable recibir ayuda de Iván, incluso cuando este odiaba limpiar los platos...

Pero entonces, Yekaterina le tomó un pequeño momento recordar que sus hermanos solo le ofrecían su ayuda cuando estaban en problemas...

". . ."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Iván, al ver que su hermana había dejado de limpiar los platos y ahora lo miraba con ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Vanya?" Preguntó Yekaterina sin rodeos. Su expresión mostraba claramente lo preocupada que estaba acerca de las intenciones de Iván.

"Hum, bueno, en realidad Yekaterina, necesito dinero..." Respondió Iván honestamente. Sabía que su hermana se daría cuenta de sus intenciones, tarde o temprano, ¡aunque estaba sorprendido de que ella lo supusiera tan rápidamente!

"¿Dinero?" Repitió ella, casi dejando caer el plato que tenía en sus manos. "¿N-No te dio Padre la semana pasada?" Preguntó ella, incómoda.

"¡Da! Pero yo...necesito más..." respondió Iván lentamente.

"¿Más? ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha pasado algo, Vanya?" Preguntó la más mayor completamente ansiosa.

¡Por supuesto, ella ya estaba imaginando lo peor y teniendo que preocuparse por nada, ero era lo típico de su hermana mayor!

"¡Nyet, no pasó nada! Sólo le doy dinero a un amigo muy importante mío. Realmente lo necesita." Explicó Iván, decidiendo ser honesto con ella. En realidad, él no estaba mintiendo, Yao era un muy importante "amigo" y él necesitaba dinero para ver a su familia en China. Sinceramente pensaba que se trataba de una excusa realmente amable y generosa. Por desgracia, su hermana al parecer no compartía su misma opinión, ya que ella estaba empezando a tener lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Aww, Vanya, si tú necesitas dar dinero a tus amigos a cambio de amistad, no son amigos de verdad." Comentó con tristeza, al borde de las lágrimas.

¡Sería horrible si los amigos de su hermano estaban con él por dinero! Su pobre hermano siempre tenía alguna dificultad para hacer amigos. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera siendo intimidado por ellos. Irónicamente, ella era demasiado ignorante para llegar a la conclusión de que Iván estaba lejos de ser el intimidado.

No obstante sus buenas intenciones, por otra parte, ¡Iván pensó que esto sonaba como un insulto! ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Eso quería decir que incluso su hermana mayor no creía que pudiera tener amigos sinceros?

"Kolkolkolkol. ¡Onee-chan, no es así como funciona!" Respondió con amargura.

OoOoOoOoOo

Era la hora del almuerzo e Iván no podía, una vez más, esperar a que fuera el final del día.

Hoy, su grupo de amigos decidieron comer en la cafetería e Iván tuvo que admitir que era una buena idea, desde otoño frecuentaba venir y es que hacía bastante frío fuera. Además, el tiempo fuera era increíblemente triste, sino que probablemente comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, a Iván no le importaba mucho el tiempo, estaba demasiado distraído con Yao. Para su suerte, la mesa de sus amigos donde él estaba sentado, estaba directamente opuesta a aquella en la de Yao y sus primos. Por lo tanto, Iván tenía una vista directamente a la cara de Yao, por lo que estaba muy agradecido por ello.

No podía negar que, honestamente, preferiría estar sentado junto a Yao, pero, lamentablemente, su enamorado estaba con sus primos y dudaba que pudiera tener una oportunidad de estar con él, aunque se lo pidiera muy amablemente...

Aunque, Iván estaba más que feliz de darse cuenta que el china le daba un vistazo de vez en cuando. Por supuesto, cada vez que el ruso miraba directamente al otro, Yao rápidamente volvía su mirada para ver a otra parte o a su almuerzo.

Después de un tiempo, Iván tuvo por fin la oportunidad de tener la completa atención de Yao. Una vez estuvo seguro de que el chino le miraba articuló un pequeño "hola". Se alegró de ver que Yao hizo lo mismo. El rubio rápidamente dio una de sus sonrisas dulces, lo que el otro respondió con la misma manera.

Mientras tanto, Yao se estaba preguntando por qué su corazón latía de nuevo. Recientemente, eso sucedía demasiado a menudo y cada vez, por causa de Iván.

Mientras estaba meditando, un pensamiento drástico llegó a Yao, ¿y si se había enamorado de Iván? No podía ser posible, ¿verdad? Simplemente no podía enamorarse de alguien sólo por un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ¡no era un niño de cinco años!

Por otro lado, el chino tuvo que admitir que Iván tenía cualidades que lo hacían muy agradable. De hecho, disfrutaba bastante el tiempo que pasaba con él, el ruso terminaba siendo no tan molesto como Yao esperaba que fuera. Iván también había demostrado ser muy amable y tranquilo, a pesar de su comportamiento extraño que a veces tenía. Además, él siempre tenía una sonrisa tan linda y una expresión tan adorable...y era cierto que Iván tenía un pecho más bien musculoso...¡espera! ¿Por qué pensaba eso?

El chino rápidamente sacudió su cabeza con la esperanza de olvidar eso. ¡Al final, no importaba qué, Iván siempre era responsable de echar a perder su mente!

Poco a poco, Yao dio una mirada rápida al otro y se dio cuenta de que el rubio seguía mirándolo. ¿Por qué Iván no dejaba de mirarlo?

Rápidamente las mejillas de Yao se volvieron rojas y estaba empezando a sentirse raro otra vez. ¡Y todo por culpa de Iván! Él solo quería golpear su cabeza contra la mesa por lo avergonzado que se sentía ante su comportamiento ridículo.

"¡AIYAA!" Expresó, mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Casi de inmediato, el asiático se dio cuenta de que todas las personas cercanas a su mesa lo miraban en estado de shock y confusión.

"Aniki, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Yong preocupado por su primo mayor.

"S-Sí...Solo tengo un repentino dolor de cabeza, aru." Explicó Yao, completamente vergonzoso por su propio comportamiento.

"¿Quieres unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza?" Propuso Kiku.

"Voy a tomar algo después de comer, gracias Kiku." Respondió Yao torpemente, al ver que Iván seguía mirándolo y sonriendo. Por desgracia para él, no fue el único que se dio cuenta.

"Espera Aniki. ¡Ese ruso de enorme nariz y bufanda te mira con recelo! Te está intimidando, ¿no?" Dijo bruscamente Yong, dando una mirada rápida al ruso. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese "bicho raro" a intimidar a su aniki? ¡El coreano estaba más que listo para darle una lección!

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿No te he dicho que pararas con eso? Él no está haciendo nada malo." Respondió Yao mientras trataba de calmar a su primo más joven.

Desde donde estaban, el asiático mayor pudo ver la sonrisa adorable que Iván le mostraba lo que solo hizo que se sonrojara de nuevo.

Esto hizo que los primos vieran a Yao e Iván con un desconcierto profundo. No entendían realmente lo que estaba pasando, pero esto solo hizo estar a Yong más preocupado. En realidad, los primos no eran los únicos confundidos, en la mesa de Iván, los tres amigos no entendían muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Raivis tranquilamente perplejo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Iván casi como en un chasquido, saliendo de su propio pequeño mundo en el que contemplaba lo hermoso que era Yao.

"M-Me refiero a que pareces muy alegre hoy." Rápidamente tartamudeó Raivis con miedo de decir algo que no debía.

"Da, estoy en un buen estado de ánimo hoy." Admitió el ruso, completamente feliz con el día que estaba teniendo.

"Bueno, es algo bueno por una vez." Murmuró en silencio el estonio para sí mismo. Era raro ver a Iván alegre en el día de hoy, pero no era algo de lo que quejarse. De hecho, todos se sintieron aliviados de tener un día agradable y relajante. Como respuesta al otro, los tres mostraron una sonrisa más bien torpe, todos con la secreta esperanza de que el buen humor de Iván continuara.

"¡Ah! ¡Yao!" Dijo el ruso de pronto, dándose cuenta de que la familia asiática se levantaba y parecía que iban a irse.

"¡Yao-Yao!" Volvió a llamar el rubio, levantándose y acercándose al otro.

"¿Uh?" No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yao se diera la vuelta al reconocer la voz familiar.

"¡E-Espera, Yao! ¿Te puedo preguntar algo,da?" Preguntó el ruso.

Como un gesto de afirmación, el chino se acercó a la mesa de Iván para escuchar lo que el rubio estaba a punto de preguntarle, aunque en realidad estaba un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Iván. Por lo general, el rubio simplemente no se andaba con rodeos sobre lo que tenía en mente, sin molestarse en hacerlo privado.

"Ya que no trabajas esta noche, pensé que tal vez podríamos ir juntos a algún lugar." Comenzó Iván una vez estuvo seguro de que solo Yao escuchaba. El rubio se sonrojó con suavidad, dándole una sonrisa tímida, Yao no podía creer lo lindo que era.

_¡Aiyaa! ¡Una vez más con esos pensamientos estúpidos! _Se regañó el chino.

"En realidad, trabajo esta noche, aru." Dijo Yao finalmente, esperando que Iván estuviera decepcionado.

"¿Qué?"

Y las expectativas de Yao fueron ciertas.

"Mi programa cambió por algo que tuvo que ver con Mathias. También trabajo mañana durante un par de horas.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol~ Eso es muy injusto."

"Bueno, así es como funcionan las cosas. Si tuviera algo importante que hacer, Mathias y Nicolai tendrían que cambiar su horario habitual por mi. De hecho, mi horario puede ser cambiado durante el próximo par de semanas." Señaló Yao.

Bueno, esto solo entristeció más a Iván, todos estos esfuerzos por el horario de Yao y ahora cambió. Ademas, estaba bastante confundido con su respuesta, ¿es que era una manera amable de Yao de decirle que no quería salir con él?

"P-Pero, mañana es Sábado y terminaré al mediodía, así que tal vez podamos hacer algo después de eso...si, a pesar de todo, quieres." Agregó el asiático, ruborizándose en varios tonos de rojo, pero haciendo todo lo posible para actuar como si estuviera haciendo una pregunta simple.

"¡Da, me encantaría! ¡Voy a buscarte al mediodía!" Respondió rápidamente Iván, sonriendo aun más ampliamente.

¿Así que Yao supuso que se trataba de una cita? Nervioso con ese pensamiento, se preguntó por qué aceptó tal cosa...aunque, al mismo tiempo, había nada de malo en salir con un "amigo". Siempre estaba ocupado con la escuela y el trabajo, estaba seguro de que necesitaba cambiar un poco su mente.

"¿Así que podré verte de nuevo esta noche, da? ¡Eso es genial! Extrañaba mucho pasar tiempo contigo en la noche, durante estos últimos días" Intervino Iván, teniendo una expresión completamente alegre y nueva.

"¿Por la noche?" Expresaron curiosamente los tres en la mesa de Iván, al mismo tiempo y mirando fijamente a la pareja. Por supuesto, tan pronto como Yao se dio cuenta de aquellos tres pares de ojos curiosos sobre ellos, su rostro se puso rojo rápidamente. Incluso si Iván lo estaba diciendo inocentemente, parecía dar a entender otra cosa...

"¡Aiyaa! ¡Deja d decir cosas estúpidas como esas, aru!" Reprendió el chino al otro.

"Siempre dices eso~." Se echó Iván a reír, no tomando el comentario en serio.

Sin embargo, no impidió que los otros tres miraran con interés como Yao parecía completamente nervioso. No estaba muy feliz porque alguno de sus primos escuchara esa conversación...

"Y-Yo realmente me tengo que ir...así que supongo que te veré más tarde." Concluyó Yao, al ver que Kiku y Yong le esperaban y parecían tensos.

"Nos vemos más tarde, Yao." Respondió el ruso alegremente, mirando a su amor platónico regresar con sus primos. Iván lentamente volvió a sentarse a su mesa y se sorprendió al ver a sus tres amigos mirarle con una mirada extraña.

"¿Qué?" Agregó, no le gustaba que le miraran como si hubiera estado haciendo algo extraño.

"¡N-No pasa nada!" Dijeron al unísono, completamente mirando en direcciones diferentes.

En realidad, todos ellos estaban realmente sorprendidos al ver a estos dos hablando con tanta indiferencia. Ellos escucharon rumores acerca de que Iván y Yao tenían un secreto, pero nunca lo creerían hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

¿Y por lo que escucharon, al parecer Iván y Yao se veían en la "noche"? No era de extrañar que Iván estuviera de muy buen humor últimamente, si es que esos rumores eran ciertos. De hecho, ahora Eduard perdió cierta apuesta sobre esos rumores y debía a Toris cinco dólares.

"Yo no sabía que tú y Yao eran pareja..." Afirmó el más joven con una sinceridad inocente, aunque todavía parecía sorprendido por la revelación.

"¿Pareja?" Repitió Iván con sorpresa.

"¡Raivis!" Gritaron los otros dos, pensando que el ruso entraría en ira. Por lo que sabían, tal vez Iván quería mantenerlo en secreto y se enfadaría si oía hablar de esos rumores.

"L-Lo siento, y-yo pensaba que-" Explicó rápidamente el letón con nerviosismo.

"¿Realmente nos vemos como si fuéramos pareja? ¿En serio?" Preguntó Iván con una gran sonrisa antes de que Raivis pudiera terminar su explicación.

"¿S-Si...?"

Sorprendidos por la expresión de Iván que se veía exactamente como un niño alegre, el trío solo pudo asentir inconscientemente, con la esperanza de no frustrar al ruso.

Bueno, la respuesta de alguna manera hizo a Iván ser extremadamente feliz. El simple hecho de que Yao y él se vieran como pareja era maravilloso para él, y era, por tanto, una muy buena señal.

Por otro lado, los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio y con asombro durante el resto del almuerzo. Todos ellos estaban desconcertados realmente por la escena de Iván riendo alegremente como un niño mientras comía su almuerzo.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Yao comienza a enamorarse y se está dando cuenta *^^* Iván es tan lindo...¡Y tendrá su cita con Yao! El siguiente capítulo es muy frustrante y muy negativo para Iván...(las pasa canutas -como se suele decir-), pero también muy positivo. Como si retrocediera 3 pasos, pero repentinamente avanzara cuatro. ¡Y el cap 20 es aun mejor respecto a esos 4 pasos! No tardaré en traducir y espero les haya gustado este lindo cap ^W^ Después, la autora original dice que pronto Yao e Iván tendrán una relación estable, pero...¡que hay que ser pacientes! Por ahora espera que les vaya las cosas suaves.**


End file.
